


Star Wars Episode X: The Legacy of Solo

by Adele865



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2nd generation, A LOT of Angst, Aliases, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Divergence, Children of Characters, Coming of Age, Confederation, F/F, F/M, Force Ghost Shenanigans, Force Psychosis, Galactic Alliance, General Poe Dameron - Freeform, Grey Jedi, Hapes Consortium, Master Ben - Freeform, Master Finn - Freeform, Naboo - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo Children, Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars), Star Wars Episode X, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), another civil war, ben solo changes his name, big reylo family, grey jedi order, master rey, reylo child, there's always more Sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 92,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele865/pseuds/Adele865
Summary: An adventure set 23 years after Exegol. Powerful light, powerful darkness, and between it- balance. Peace and prosperity have forged a new galaxy and the Grey Jedi Order, but nothing good lasts forever. Hidden foes work against the Grey Jedi behind the scenes, threatening to crumble their families and spark the beginning of civil war. Did the terror of the Sith ever truly end?
Relationships: Finn & Jannah (Star Wars), Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Ok, I'll try to keep these notes brief, so please comment with any questions and if they should be included here, I'll add them. While I do like many canon characters, I think the rich plethora of Legends characters being ignored is a travesty, so I'll be including some and repurposing/changing details to make them work into the story. I don't expect the story to be very popular, but I really hope some people get behind it and motivate me to keep going.
> 
> I changed Padme's "official" family name to Amidala, because I wanted to.
> 
> Onward: Ben doesn't die bringing Rey back, we pick up right after the kiss/smile scene.

_Prologue: 35 ABY Exegol_

_I am only half myself._

_The other side's_

_A dark idea_

_I like to believe in._

**Ben's POV**

The groaning and thundering of falling ships brought me back to my senses, the quaking of the floor beneath us and the collapsing arena spurring me to my feet. I nearly stumbled right back down, ' _Damn, my leg! How did I forget'_. But Rey was there in a blink, lodging her shoulder beneath my arm to brace me. The blissful numbing of adrenaline wearing off, the pain shooting up my side at every slight movement of my leg was nearly taking my breath away. ' _We need to get out of here, quickly'_. "Yes, I can see that." Rey remarked with a huff, trying to help support my much larger frame.

' _Did I say that out loud? Did I hit my head that hard?'_ Rey snorted, my left eyebrow raising in response. "No, you didn't. You're just thinking very loudly." I inwardly roll my eyes at myself, in my weakened state I hadn't been capable of guarding my mind effectively.

As we made a slow, but intent walk back to the lift, I appraised the petite girl next to me. Where her skin had been grey and clammy only moments ago, now was warm and starting to perspire with effort. Her cheeks were slightly red with exertion, and while I felt some guilt over causing her difficulty, I couldn't find it within me to feel anything but elation and relief that she was alive.

**Rey's POV**

After having dumped Ben into the pilot seat of the TIE fighter, no grace left within my exhausted limbs, I rushed back to the X wing and flung myself inside. ' _Let's get out of here before we draw attention, then we need to dump these. A TIE will draw too much attention, and we need to talk about all this.'_ To Ben's benefit, I also was entirely too exhausted to guard my mind from our connection. Though, at the moment, it seemed so much easier than talking. ' _Ord Mantell, it's not too far. Let's go.'_ The brevity is refreshing for my tired mind, luckily that seemed to be one of Ben's strong suits.

Thus far, our journey had been a quiet one, dumping the ships and jointly venturing into the outskirts of the capital. He still needed to lean on me while walking, though this didn't seem to hinder his purposeful aura. It was comforting, this peaceful interaction between us felt alien, but his underlying traits had not seemed to change.

He subtly navigated me into a non-descript shop, and wasting no time, ordered the only present customer out with a force laden "suggestion", then promptly "suggested" the shopkeep provide him particular clothing selections.

While I found this morally wrong and frustrating, I remained silent, understanding our options were limited and best not to linger long any one place. A lumbering giant dressed head to toe in black can't help but draw eyes, and we'd yet to be able to stop and discuss the next steps. My brain was still too sluggish and unwilling to dwell on the future yet. I supposed I had my life of scavenging in a blazing nowhere to thank for the ability to mentally "shut off" and focus on the immediate task ahead of me to survive. If you wasted too much time thinking about tomorrow, the perilous present would swallow you whole.

I could feel that Ben had a tenuous recollection of this place, but he was alert and on edge, eager to get off planet as soon as possible I supposed. We had moved toward a commercial area near a shipyard, where Ben stopped briefly. I looked up at him, his eyes focused on docks up ahead and analyzing what he saw there. ' _Well? Not a time to be picky, you know.'_ He flicked me a brief irritated look, before his face resumed it's neutral mask.

"There, that HWK-290 light freighter." He promptly began walking again, pulling me on by consequence of entanglement. I'm not sure I would've noticed the small craft, nearly sandwiched by large shuttles and heavy freighters. But, for our purposes, the smaller craft might be easier to vacate and launch without fuss.

On board, a blue-green creature with large red eyes turned to us, startled. I couldn't recall ever seeing one before, and I noted to myself I should ask Ben about it later. Before it could utter a word, Ben "suggested" it was on our ship and to leave at once. It's posture relaxed immediately, and apologized as it disembarked.

"What happens now?" I asked tentatively. We had successfully gotten off planet, but I didn't even know where we were supposed to be going, and seemingly, neither did he. Though, he appeared entirely unbothered by it. "You tell me." I huffed, feeling a surge of annoyance. "Now isn't the time for batting about and being infuriating. We have to talk about all... I don't know, THIS." I said, gesturing around us wildly with my hands. I was awarded a smirk in response.

"Well... I've endured this limerence, and it would appear it's reciprocated, somehow. Not that I deserve it in any way, but I won't bemoan it." I blinked hard, surprised by how forthright he was. ' _Not exactly what I thought he would lead with.'_ His eyebrow cocked up again, ' _What is it you expected me to lead with?'_ I blushed and shivered involuntarily at the velvet baritone brushing against my consciousness, the indescribable look in his eyes. His eyes were always so expressive. I had seen fear, anger, rage, rejection, softness, indecision in them. But never this. ' _Passion. Desire. Affection.'_

My face further reddened. I saw a blush creep onto his cheeks as well, as he diverted his eyes suddenly to his feet. I didn't know him to be shy, and my heart fluttered at the realization. Something felt so embarrassingly intimate about our connection, but yet I couldn't will myself to snap it shut again as I had in times before. It felt comforting. Like a warm blanket on a cold night. As if a lost piece had set perfectly into place. Ever since he revived me, the force has thrummed around us in contentment.

"I feel it too. It's unsettling, honestly... To surrender to it. But, when I finally did, it all made sense. I've never known peace, but all the consuming darkness comes to bay when you're near. I don't feel like I'm drowning, I feel... balanced. Like deep down, there's some part of you that _knows_ me... maybe better than I actually know myself. And I'm not sure if any of this really makes any sense at all, but I want to work to understand it, because I know this is where I'm supposed to be. I tried to deny and fight it, and I don't want to anymore." I watched the emotions churning in him, he flexed his hands wide and stared as his palms as he spoke. His bottom lip quivered with emotion when he paused, as though overcoming hesitance, and his brows furrowed together at moments when he was trying to find the words to express himself.

His eyes finally moved to meet mine, again with those aching, needy eyes. My mind drifted back to that burning throne room, those same imploring eyes, desperate for understanding. Kylo Ren was a beast born starved of love and affection, but just underneath the surface, Ben was always there. Afraid to have hope that someone could sate that hunger in his heart. His eyes then suddenly flittered off again to glance into the vast expanse of space ahead.

His voice became quieter, more sullen. "Of course, I know I've done unforgivable things, and my actions cannot be forgotten. I understand entirely if you can't act on feelings toward me. In which case, I won't fight you. I'll allow you to take me in for trial or send me away in exile, whatever you choose." At that moment, I realized I'd been sitting there dumbstruck and probably had some absurd look on my face that unsettled him.

"I have questions." Was what sputtered out of my mouth. ' _You're really terrible at this.'_ I groaned at myself. "I will answer them." He responded simply, a calm look coming over his features. "I just...need to know. After I left you on Kef Bir, what happened? Why did you chase after me? Why did you turn? Why did you save me after everything that's happened between us? I don't understand."

He smiled slightly to himself, then ran a hand through his sweat-matted, inky hair. "I'm not sure that my answers will be satisfactory, but I will try."

"Alright, well, we should start heading for Ajan Kloss, what are we telling my friends? How do we explain this?" Things felt easier after our discussion, but I'd become aware of how much time I had let pass, and I felt guilty about how worried my friends certainly were. Ben sighed, and stared off ahead, I could tell he was pondering my question. Brief emotions brushed against my mind, but as he regained his strength the connection was less intense.

"Well, my true identity is not widely known, and many who knew are no longer alive. FN...Finn...Lando...Chewie...Maz...that pilot if he's still around. They're the only ones who know or might know. Admitting to Kylo, though honorable, is suicide. Claiming my true name as a Solo, would be difficult. I'm sure my parents avoided mentioning me, that would raise a lot of questions." It was a necessary, but difficult question to ask of him. I could feel the hurt radiating off him, with intermittent wisps of shame. "I think forging a new identity is the best path here. Unless you disagree."

I felt his eyes shift to me, "No, I don't disagree. What would your name be then? What's the story?" I felt flattered honestly, that despite the haughty, arrogance I had come to know him for, he was now being so deferential and respectful of my thoughts. As if when he turned away from the dark side, a veil was lifted. Now, I could finally see the man beneath in earnest.

There were times where he challenged me in dark ways, times he brought out the worst in me- rage, arrogance, hubris, obsession. But then, he couldn't pull out of me what wasn't already there. Through this tempest of conflict between us, he had forced me to really look at myself. To confront the demons within me, and accept who I truly was. And inadvertently, challenged me to rise above and be better, stronger. My desire to be a Jedi was grounded in other people, not myself. When he forced me to face my own darkness, I realized no matter how I desired to be that paradigm of light, I couldn't be while also being true to myself. Would I even know who I was without everything that had transpired?

I don't know who I thought Ben Solo was, or who he could be, when I think back, I never put much thought to it. Those 'pretty eyes' as Luke had put it, brief slips of tenderness, and those poignant emotional moments- the interrogation, the consolation by the fire, the plea in the throne room, the look when I healed him. They were far from perfect, he is a flawed man, but those little moments had wrapped around my heart. I felt a strange joy and fascination at truly _seeing_ him. A thrill and hunger to discover more.

"Well, my best idea is Ben Amidala. It was my maternal grandmother's name, the family would be from Naboo and I know there are no living relatives to dispute me. This would explain my knowledge of the Skywalker/Solo family, to avoid any accidental slips there, and gives me some backstory on its face. Palpatine did cause the death of Padme, direct or not. Not to mention war, but Padme makes it personal and believable. We felt each other in the force after you left Kef Bir, sought each other out, exchanged our stories, and decided to unite and kill him together. I was never a Jedi, I know a lot, but I didn't complete my training. And I tossed my saber into the sea at Kef Bir. It's an odd stroke of luck type situation, but given how little non-force users know about the force and how it works, I feel it's unlikely to raise many questions honestly."

I take a moment to mull over his suggestion, I know significantly less about his family in comparison, but it does seem to fit and benefit his credibility. Convincing my friends to accept it, well, that'll be another matter entirely. But, I'm confident they'll come around at my behest.

"Alright, let's do it." I smiled warmly at him, placing my left hand atop his right thigh. His hand quickly found mine, and the incandescent smile I received in return made me feel a bit light headed. Neither of us knew exactly where this path would take us, but we knew we were choosing it together, and that was enough.

_41 ABY - Dantooine_

_Everything was easier_

_When he was Darkness_

_And she was Light,_

_But they could not resist_

_The temptation of being Grey_

_Together_

**Ben's POV**

Six years flew by like a feather on the wind. It's hard to fathom at times. The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, better known as the Galactic Alliance, had been full steam ahead to rebuild after the destruction of the New Republic and the dismantling of the First Order. It was an unprecedented time, with the Galactic Alliance drawing in the Hutts, the Imperial Remnant, Hapes Consortium, and even the Chiss Ascendancy in unexplored space.

Though the Amidala name didn't quite have the clout of Organa, it had helped me establish political relationships in the new Galactic Senate. And luckily for my family, had spurred the rebuilding of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant with promise of a new and lasting order to fill it.

In the meantime, we had set to work refurbishing the Jedi enclave on Dantooine to a livable status. Rey and I became known for our dyad, as "The Dyad" (the creativity of the senate will never cease to amuse me), and as peacekeepers. We had long since discussed the weaknesses of the Jedi and the Sith, and had done considerable traveling and research into what we wanted to teach. Ultimately, we decided to expand upon the ideology of the Grey Jedi, force sensitives who can utilize both light and dark techniques, yet do not completely adhere to Sith or Jedi codes.

As for the others, Finn and Jannah married. Lando bestowed them with his family name, since they were both lacking one, and his daughter who was taken as a child had never been seen again. He very much enjoyed filling a fatherly role for both of them, and was thrilled to be a grandfather to their now 2 year old daughter, Harley. While he had never received any training himself, Finn realized his daughter was also force sensitive like him, and had been discussing assisting us with our academy plans as of late.

Poe and Kaydel had also married several years back, now with a baby on the way and a 4 year old daughter, Ezmera. Poe was appointed general in the Galactic Alliance Defense Force, and Kaydel a captain in the intelligence division. They live full time on Coruscant, but frequently come to visit until we make the final move to the new temple.

Rose and Beaumont are more reserved, mysterious even at times. It was clear to me they were involved, and they travel/work together, but they keep to themselves and we only see them in passing on occasion. They've said they're immersed in a history/ancestry recording project funded by the Department of Justice, and what little free time they do have, they spend trying to connect former stormtroopers with lost family- a task Lando likes to assist with when he's up to it, though he's finally slowing down as he advances in age.

Rey and I married roughly a year after Exegol, and welcomed our first child not long after. Kieran is 5 years old now, and startlingly proficient in instinctual use of the force. It certainly drove us to more diligently put together academy plans and lesson ideals. Jaina, our daughter, is 3 years old now, and just as sharp and intuitive as Kier. We often find ourselves needing to separate them with the unwitting antics they get up to causing complete havoc. Our third child is on the way, only a month or so left to go.

I don't know that I, nor Rey, had ever considered a large family. One of the desires I kept buried very deeply for the majority of my life, was to have a family of my own. But I think I imagined myself having one child, much like I was an only child. Rey had insisted on wanting a second, citing the loneliness she felt as a child, and how she didn't want our son to ever feel alone, even when we're gone someday. I could agree with that sentiment certainly, having battled loneliness my whole life too. It's a hurt we've always so intimately shared, it seemed to draw us together like magnets. But even after Jaina, Rey was suddenly keen on another. And who was I to deny her anything her heart desires? I would do anything for her, and as much as that terrified me at our relationship's onset, when I realized what lengths I would go to for our children, it paled in comparison.

Sometimes my love for them overwhelms me. How deeply I cherish them, every smile, laugh, and "I love you daddy" fills this vacuum in my chest left by wanting the love and attention of my own parents. And perhaps, loving them so devastatingly, somehow makes right in the universe the wrongs I did by my parents. I vowed the day we knew of Kier's existence, that I would never ever let them feel the way I did. I knew the dark side would be in their nature, that much Rey also knew was unavoidable, as we both felt the darkness in us so strongly. But I would never leave their little hearts open for some fiend to whisper in their mind I didn't love them.

As much as I try to let go and move on from my bitterness toward my parents, I know that it still lingers inside me at times. And even despite it, I often find myself wishing they were here. To see happy moments between them and their grandchildren. I know before she passed, my mother saw the errors in her ways with me, and I know she would've been thrilled to spoil them rotten then foist them back upon me without a hint of guilt.

And Han... it's hard to bear at times, sometimes it turns my stomach with guilt even after years have gone by. As tough as the old goat liked to appear, he was a softie just under the surface. Jaina would've melted him into a puddle. And I imagine, he would feel a loving nostalgia at knowing she was named after his own mother. He was sentimental like that, and I guess I am too.

Rey and Kaydel sat on the bench, cooing and fawning over their round bellies and names. Poe had gone inside to settle their things, as they had just arrived for a weekend visit from Coruscant. Finn was only several feet from the women, laying in the grass with Harley. I was behind them only slightly further still, sitting against the base of a sturdy Blba tree with Jaina napping against my chest in my right arm. Kier and Ez were fighting sleep, Kier was too excited about having a playmate again, and they were just left of me playing with new toys Ez had brought. Miniature starfighters from what I could see.

Poe finally made his way out to join us, walking toward me and the two rambunctious children avidly playing near me. Poe approached Kier with a broad, friendly smile. "Hey Buddy! Long time no see! Man, you're big. What are we playing?" He attempted to engage in the play with enthusiasm, but Kier acted as though he hadn't heard him at all, loudly proclaiming, "PEW PEW PEW" and running away from him.

"Oh, we're playing blaster noises and ignoring Poe, OK." Poe quipped with a sarcastic smirk and a flippant shug of his shoulders, in typical Poe fashion. I'd come to know him to be a very sarcastic and sometimes biting personality, a witty remark for nearly everything. I found it a wonder Kaydel hadn't tossed him from a tower yet. But, he had his moments I suppose, where he disarmed you with his sincerity.

"Sorry, he's going through a contrary phase. He'll warm back up to you, he just hasn't seen you in a while." I gave him a knowing grimace and shrug, one that any father recognized. What can you do, you know?

Kier suddenly ran back toward us, toy blaster in hand. He ran right up to Poe, who misinterpreted his intent and spread his arms to embrace the little boy, only to be jabbed in the stomach by the toy blaster and greeted by Kier's loud exclamation of, "PEW PEW YOU'RE DEAD." And an abrupt heel turn, the boy fleeing again. Poe's face deadpanned.

"Oh, so he's a murderer now. That's...just great." Poe bemoans with another sarcastic and exasperated expression. I sigh, feeling a wave of hormonal rage mentally bombard my skull. I don't even have to look, I can feel the truly murderous look Rey is bearing down upon the general. Kaydel also heaves a sigh, muttering "idiot" before promptly moving inside, leaving Poe to fend for himself.

"Oh, now you've done it." Finn ragged, sitting up in the grass to get a better view as Harley yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Jaina had also been stirred by Rey's unbridled rage, she was sitting up quietly on my forearm, bracing herself with one hand against my chest. Jaina's expression was neutral, she seemed entirely unfazed by Rey's temper, but awake and watching. Ez's eyes got large, feeling uneasy about the situation and unsure if it involved her, but she fled into the house after her mother nonetheless.

"Rey... let's not get carried away here…" Poe put his hands up in an act of surrender and instinctually stepped backward. "Rey, darling, he's not old enough to understand or remember this, he wasn't even paying attention. There's no need to assault Poe over an ill thought statement." I finally decided to step in on Poe's behalf and try to quell her anger, despite his sarcastic remark being an underhand jab at me personally, I knew it was just how he is and it didn't bother me. From the time we were bitter enemies all the way to now, his compulsive insolence was a constant, and I had thought to kill him over impetuous remarks when I held him captive- more than once.

Rey, however, was very bothered. She was always prone to being overprotective, a fear of loss I suspect, but especially when with child. The hormones could really get her off kilter at times, and she would often will lament her actions later. I sometimes tried to deter her if her temper flared, but I was also wise enough to know when to just let her be, even if she did regret it later, it wasn't a big deal in the scheme of things to risk my neck. Assaulting our newly arrived guest would set off the weekend on a sour note though.

"What, you don't even care?!" She turned on me, seething. ' _Well, shit.'_

"Yes, on some level I do, but it was just an impulsive, smartass comment. He didn't mean anything by it, and I don't want you to fight him over it." I could feel Rey's anger ebb, but not dissipate. Her eyes flicked back to Poe and glared again, then quickly and threateningly stepped to Poe until their noses were nearly touching. "Don't you EVER say something like that to my child again." She growled through clenched teeth. "Understood." Poe gulped audibly. She then turned and walked off into the house after the others.

Poe let out a breath, pushing his hand through his hair and groaning loudly. "Why am I always getting in trouble with women?" I scoff at him, getting up from my seated position with Jaina still quietly perched on my arm. "Because you're always saying incredibly stupid things at incredibly stupid times."

Poe chuckled quietly to himself, then glanced back to me. "You know, I've looked into the face of death surely dozens of times at least, but nothing quite chills me to the bone like the righteous scorn of a mother."

After dinner, the children had been sent off to prepare for bed, a task Kier had been doing on his own, and I decided to confront him about his unkind welcome earlier.

"Kier? You weren't very nice today, I'd like to talk about that."

"I don't want to talk!" Kier yelled in frustration, then ran over to his bed and flung himself on it, landing face into the blanket. "Well, that's fine, but I'm going to tell you how I feel and you can talk when you're ready. I'm not going to ignore it." Kier rolled onto his back and huffed loudly, then looked at me with a petulant expression. I wondered if my parents had been attentive to me, if I would've been like Kier.

"You were very excited for Uncle Poe to visit, it's all you talked about the entire week, how you couldn't wait to play Starfighter pilot games with him, but when he came to play with you, you weren't nice. You wouldn't even say 'hi' to him or answer him at dinner when he spoke to you. Poe told me he was very sad, and didn't know why his favorite co-pilot wouldn't play with him anymore."

Ah, I had found the button. Kier's face screwed up, eyebrows smashing together. "I'm not his favorite anymore!" Kier suddenly blurted out forcefully. All loose objects in the room rattled, his emotion vibrating in the force. "What do you mean? You've always been Poe's favorite, that hasn't changed. He was so excited to come see you again." I leaned against the wall near the door, cocking my Head thoughtfully to one side.

"No! Ez is his favorite now! She told me! They play Starfighter games together all the time! And he never even comes to visit anymore!" Kier's bottom lip jutted out, blinking rapidly, followed by a small sniffle. His eyes were glassy, he was trying to hide his hurt and tears from me. "It's okay to be upset, I understand that must make you feel very sad, it's alright." No sooner than the last syllable dropped from my lips, was Kier launching himself across the room and slamming into my leg, mashing his face into my thigh as he started to sob.

' _Oh to be so young and full of so many emotions.'_ I was reminded of myself, I was indeed similar to Kier at his age in this way. I did not have many opportunities to act out for attention, I couldn't say if I would have given the chance. But the sensitivity, the overwhelming torrent of emotions I didn't understand how to cope with, the intense desire to feel loved and special. He bonded with Poe so immediately, and idolized him. To feel replaced would feel devastating.

"Oh Kier, come here, it's alright." I lifted him into my arms and he immediately flung his arms around my neck, his face hiding against my neck as he cried more quietly now. I rubbed his back assuringly and walked over to sit on his bed. He sat atop my thigh, but did not move his face. I ran my fingers through his curls with my free hand, and placed a firm kiss against his head.

"We all feel sad and angry sometimes. As we grow and get older, things change with the people we love. But that doesn't mean they stop loving us. Ez is older now and of course she plays with Poe too, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love playing with you."

"But I want to be the favorite!" Kier wailed. "Of course you do, everyone likes being the favorite. But Poe is her daddy, like I'm your daddy. She's supposed to be his favorite, like you're always my favorite. It's special, you shouldn't be angry with Poe for playing with Ez. I think you're feeling a new thing, Kier. It's called 'envy' and it means you're upset because someone else gets what you want."

"Inn-vee? I guess. But if Poe loves me, why doesn't he come see me more? It's always so long and I miss him a lot." Kier had pulled away from my shoulder and was looking me in the eyes, still sniffling and bleary eyed, but trying to settle down. "Well, you remember the star map we look at sometimes? With all the big rings on it?" Kier nods, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. "Poe and his family live way down in the very center, on a Core world named Coruscant-" "Where they're building our new home!" He exclaimed with a smile. I chuckled lightly, "yes, that's right."

I had mentioned it to him before, but was surprised he had remembered. "So-so, that means when we move soon I can see Poe all the time! Right? Will he live with us?" Kier was intensely interested now, stuttering slightly with excitement. "Well, you can see Poe a lot more than you do now, but not all the time. And he has his own home, he won't live in ours with us." Kier pouted again. "Why not?"

"Poe has a job, Kier. A very important one. He's in the military, and he's busy telling people what to do all day to keep our galaxy safe. It's a hard job and he works a lot. Even Ez doesn't get to see him that much. But he will be much closer and you will see him more."

"But you're home all the time with your job dad!" He whined. "I have a very different job, and I'm very lucky to get to be with you so much. But we leave you with Finn sometimes, we're not always home."

"But I can play with Ez all the time right?" I shook my head laughing at how fixed his focus could be. "I'm sure her parents won't mind. Now, you need to get some sleep. Will you talk to Poe tomorrow and say you're sorry? He would like that." Kier unceremoniously flopped onto his bed and burrowed himself under the covers. "Yeah, I guess I better."

"Do you want me to read to you or be quiet?" He didn't miss a beat, "Quiet please- but don't leave until I'm asleep, ok?" "Ok, I won't." I turned on my right side, trying to leave enough room for him to get comfortable. Kier turned on his left side, facing me. "Love you daddy" he muttered quietly. "Love you forever" I replied with a small smile.

His eyes fluttered close, and I stayed still until his face relaxed and his breaths became slow and deep.

Over dinner the following night, cooler heads prevailed and discussion turned again toward the soon establishment of a training academy. Finn pressed, "So, how does all this work? What ages? How many will we take on? How are we recruiting? How do they advance or complete their training?" Rey promptly looked to me, and I realized I would be expected to fill in the gaps with what formal training I had received.

"Well, we get to decide all this, so we don't have to follow Luke's path. We could take younglings from 3 years old and up to say, 10 years old? Though, I don't want to encourage parents forcing children who are not ready to be separated from them... But, I think we definitely want them to begin training before they reach puberty, that's when stronger force sensitives will really cause trouble without guidance and the knowledge to control their power. Considering the 3 of us as the only teachers, I wouldn't feel comfortable taking on more than 12 students total at a time I think... And preferably, groups of 4 that grow and learn together as a unit, to encourage closeness and interpersonal skills." Finn shrugged and nodded, Rey seemed deep in thought, absorbing my offered ideas.

"We already have 3 force sensitive children between us to start off with, so I don't want to be too aggressive with recruiting off the cuff. Among the senate, I know there are surely members with young force sensitives in their families or close social circle at least. Many of these families, or the noble families of their home planets, have been known for producing force sensitives in the past. I think there could be a handful or so we could find that way, and likely we can convince them to entrust us with those children... I suggest starting that way, and expanding to full potential as we grow into these roles and feel more confident. It'll need some polishing along the way, but my thought is to have you, Finn, teach the younglings in a classroom environment, establish their baseline. Then Rey and I will teach more physical training to the 10 year and older children, formally acknowledging them as 'padawans'. I know a lot of technique from my formal training, and Rey is very adept in force usage naturally. Between the two of us, we can teach basics of armed and unarmed combat, and offensive/defensive usage. I think 20 is a good age to aim to complete training formally and release them, perhaps keep the locution of 'knight'?"

Rey looked thoughtful, her lips slightly agape as though on the verge of speaking, so I quieted and waited for her vocalization. "In addition, when our first padawans reach young adulthood, maybe 16 or so depending on their maturity, we could start sending them out on guided missions or in pairs to seek out new recruits. They need to understand their role in the galaxy and see it first hand in a practical sense. Give them a clear sense of purpose, and observe their decision making and problem solving skills. That would help us understand where we need to improve or fine tune our training methods."

"I agree, Rey. That's a great suggestion. What are your thoughts, Finn?" I glanced at the man seated across from me. Our relationship was often testy, but after living together for several years now on Dantooine, Finn had started to relent. He was outright contemptuous at the onset, it strained Rey's relationship with him nearly to breaking when she asked that he accept me among their friends. But especially after we announced our intent to marry, Finn cooled and repaired his standing with Rey, though that was not extended to me.

Marriage and children had changed all of us, and his tolerance had greatly improved. Poe had been visiting during a particularly hostile expression from Finn, and to my surprise, he had scolded Finn. He remarked that if a man actually tortured by me could put the past behind him, so could he. Finn's initial reaction was that of betrayal and shock, but his high regard and affection toward Poe won out in the end, and he begrudgingly agreed to at least try to peacefully coexist.

"Why only 4 per person? That seems low to be honest." I couldn't help the smirk that broke out across my face at that question. "Well, if you hadn't noticed the trouble Kier and Jaina cause, these kids will likely be difficult to manage some days, better to keep small numbers. And also, it's personal. I felt lost in the numbers at Luke's academy, it contributed to the loneliness, isolation, and bitterness that let me down the wrong path and made me susceptible to manipulation. I want them to all feel seen, heard, and cared for. I think that's the best way."

I thought I saw a flash of pity and compassion in Finn's expression as he listened to my reply.

**Rey's POV**

No sooner than Ben sent out feelers, had he gotten an immediate response. Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo, Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium, had sent an encrypted message, stating she was en route to Dantooine post haste and to not speak of the correspondence with her. She arrived the next day. Rene was only a few weeks old, but he was a happy and mostly sleepy newborn, so I sat in on the discussion when Ben received Tenel.

I realized quickly that she was not here as Queen Mother, this was not politics, she was here as a warrior and a mother. Her golden red hair had two delicate braids from her temples to the crown of her head, the rest of her long hair falling in waves that stopped just below her waist. She wore a dark brown, leather corset atop some kind of green reptilian skin shirt that covered her arms down to her wrists. Her pants were the same dark brown leather, with matching boots. She was not wearing a crown, and this indicated to me that she did not want to be recognized as royalty by anyone here.

Her apprehension was obvious, glancing outside the shuttle before leading out a young child, and even still, glancing around and over her shoulders before leading the child inside our home. Ben himself had been particularly apprehensive about this meeting, though for seemingly different reasons entirely. He remembered Tenel Ka from his time with Luke, he remarked she had left 2 years before he had. Her mother had died, and she resigned from the New Jedi Order to take the throne. She would surely recognize him, and had surely heard about the destruction of Luke's academy. He worried over why she was so keen to meet with him, and that she would reveal his identity upon seeing him and realizing it.

We sat at the dining table, Finn and Jannah had taken the children out into the fields to grant us some quiet and privacy, as Tenel had requested. The small child next to her had been hooded thus far, and I couldn't make out it's face. Tenel did immediately acknowledge she knew Ben's identity, he visibly tensed beside me, his brows furrowing together in concern. But Tenel assured she did not wish to expose him or threaten to, and asked that he voluntarily choose to help her. Ben's posture relaxed, but I was unsure of her motives.

"What is it you're here to ask of us? Do you bring threat of danger with you?" I asked, clutching Rene just a bit tighter, concerned over the prospect of having to protect him from some unknown enemy.

"This is my daughter." Tenel then pulled the hood from the child's face, revealing radiant golden red hair and porcelain skin like Tenel's, and curious grey eyes. "Just a few days ago, our lives were threatened by nanokillers. In the holonet, it will be reported that she died in the attack. I do not know who made this attempt on our lives, but I will protect her from them at all cost. I also know that she is force sensitive, like myself and her father. Which brings me to another point of conflict I have been struggling with. Her father is not aware she is his. As she becomes stronger in the force, I fear he will become aware. He follows a dark path. While he has never hurt me, I fear he would try to take her from me. I wish to leave her here with you, under a false identity, to protect her until she is at least of age and is strong enough to defend herself. I want her to be free as long as possible. The day will come when she will have the duty of the throne passed to her, but I need time to sort things out. I know how powerful you both are, and there is no one else I can trust to leave her with."

The child's hair was dyed dark brown like our children, and became known as Sofi. If asked, she was an orphan we chanced upon. She spent most of her first days with us crying for her mother. Kier was less than understanding of this, and had very little tolerance for it. Teasing her for being a crybaby, despite her being 3 years older than him. While I did my best to deter such behaviors, Kier was still very much in a difficult phase and was not bothered by my disapproval. As such, I often encouraged Sofi to stay near me, and she was somehow soothed with being tasked to help care for Rene.

"Why did you give him a girl name?" She asked, peering at his sleeping form over the edge of the bassinet. "Sometimes girls use it, but it is a boy name too. It means "reborn", because he reminds us so much of someone we used to know." Almost as if reincarnated, he had striking similarities to Han. When he opened his eyes for the first time in Ben's arms, Ben was frozen on the spot. Naming him after Han would draw questions in circles that had known him, considering how briefly I knew him myself. And I don't think Ben could've stomached that anyway.

While we had entertained other names before the birth, we quickly settled on Rene for it's meaning. Ben told me that first night that he felt like Rene was a challenge to atone for that particular sin of his, and one he was determined he would not fail to rise and meet. When Maz had gifted a deep orange hand stitched blanket for Rene she acquired from Naboo, Ben had been very moved by the gesture- a nod that she felt the same as him.

While his sentiment was so serious and meaningful, I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly to myself. The man was a slightly obsessive, but entirely doting father. The sight of him with our children, and how careful and deliberate he was with them, made me feel something inexplicable. A feeling that made me unsure I would ever be truly content without the sight of a babe in his large, warm arms.

After sending Sofi to bed, I stayed up just a little longer, lingering over the bassinet. He'd woken to nurse, and now was settling back down to sleep again. His hand was wrapped around my finger, his eyelids fluttering closed. The world as I had known it was always loud- Jakku was windy, rattling and creaking were a constant even at night as I tried to sleep. The various places I traveled afterward were filled with the hum of generators, engines, people, creatures, insects, rustling of vegetation. My world at this moment was quiet.

I'd always strived and hoped for peace, but I don't think I had any idea what it would be when I found it. I'd never defined it for myself in real terms. I was filled with a sense of serenity, that this must be it. A disquiet part of me whispered, how long would it last?


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Thanks if you're reading this! This is not exactly prologue, but not exactly into the plot yet either, so I'm just calling it a part 2. The purpose of this chapter in my mind is just to get us up to date with who these kids are as they're reaching adulthood and what their personalities/thought processes are like, along with some background and meaningful moments they're having. Please let me know your thoughts! After this chapter, we're diving in~

_55 ABY - Coruscant_

_He ran his hands over my past_

_Lingering over the dents and worn edges_

_Of my heart. He told me I was a warrior,_

_And that I'd never fight another battle alone._

**Rey's POV**

Parenthood is a never ending series of trials and tribulations, that's for certain. I had thought battling the First Order was surely the biggest challenge I would face in life- I had never been so wrong.

Our oldest, Kieran, now 19, was preparing for his trials to ascend to Knight. He'd always been unwieldy, but such is the case of most first born children. Like his father, highly intelligent and competent, but impatient and prone to bouts of foul temper when frustrated. His rivalry with Sofi was intense and nearly obsessive, but Cearu was his balance, she always seemed to know how to calm him.

Cearu Mohki joined us a few months after Sofi, and though she was an adorable child, she'd grown into a stunning young woman. She was the same age as Kier and a Pantoran- from the capital, Pantoran City. Her father was the Chairman of the Pantoran Assembly, the democratic government of the planet. Her great grandmother, Riyu Chuchi, was a close personal friend of Padme and was truly the only reason her father was willing to entrust us with his daughter.

Cearu was the "ocean" that connected all the "islands" of our children and other students; she floated freely among them and had an individual and meaningful relationship with each of them, but especially Kier. She was a cool mist to his blazing emotions. Wise beyond her years, she was an incredibly helpful padawan, and I don't know I could've made it some days without her.

Our second, Jaina, was 17. Though she and Kier would quarrel, as siblings are wont to do, they had always shared a unique bond that we still couldn't quite understand. They were both fiercely independent, but quick to join forces. She was strikingly sharp and intuitive, but much more interested in book study than Kier ever was. She was not the talkative one in a group, preferring to observe, especially when it came to her best friend- Ezmera.

Our third, Rene, turned 14 recently. He was most definitely the embodiment of his grandfather, a wild soul. He really didn't care much at all what the older siblings were up to, he was always off in his own pursuits. As of late, he'd gotten into music, and had announced he wanted to form a band with his best friend- Kes, the younger brother of Ez- born the same year as Rene. Ben was less than thrilled, and struggled to get Rene to take his training seriously most days. He was the life of the party among his friends, and I'd yet to encounter anyone he'd met that didn't immediately like him. Rene just returned from his lightsaber mission with Ben, and to our shock, wielded an orange saber- a color unheard of, and we've yet to find any documentation of a saber with that color ever existing before.

The twins and youngest of our gaggle of kids, Aida and Callan, just completed their second year as padawans. Aida was terribly sweet and mild mannered, combat didn't come to her easily. Callan was reserved, he often talked exclusively to Aida and would abruptly stop talking if someone entered the room or was noticed listening. Though quiet, he was mischievous and would play pranks or instigate minor quarrels. Both having such laidback personalities, they were blissfully easy babies. Sometimes I felt guilty, as if the older children took so much of my attention, but Kier wasn't long for the nest and Cearu would certainly be right off along with him. My heart squeezed in my chest at the thought, but I looked forward to deepening my relationship with the twins.

Sofi was always the oldest, and had ascended just this year. We thought her mother would recall her at any time, but she had yet to do so and had asked us not to correspond about Sofi to avoid any chances of detection. But, Tenel was very serious in her concern about threats to her rule and Sofi directly, so I assumed it was still not safe for her to return home. Sofi was our first Knight, and so far had mainly pursued academic missions- looking for old jedi texts and artifacts. She had been away for several months. This was good, though I did miss her, because the mutually antagonist relationship with Kier had been constant and unrelenting since she came to us, and now there was an obvious decrease in tension.

Our last two padawans, Harley and her younger sister Alice- born the same year as the twins- rounded out the group. Harley was usually with Jaina and Ez, but mostly Jaina as of late with Ez being away for flight school the past 6 months. Harley tended to be mouthy and boisterous, where Alice was not quite so bold. Alice was fun loving and giggly, but tended to follow more than lead.

Ezmera had gotten her commission upon turning 18, and was off becoming a Starfighter pilot like her father before her, a lifelong passion of hers. Jaina had taken this pretty hard, but in recent days she was in better spirits knowing Ez would be home soon. Ez had the broody swagger type down, she was very comfortable speaking her mind and wouldn't back down from confrontation, which I supposed would serve her well in the military. But Jaina was her weak spot, she was strangely shy around her and much more unsure.

Kes was similar to Rene in a lot of ways, being free spirited and fun loving, a very casual and unconcerned type. Unlike his sister, Kes had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Rene knew he would be expected to serve the Order, though he could choose another path if he really wanted to. Kes didn't have that option to fall back on, and he lamented he couldn't see himself in the military.

Ben had aged well, like a fine wine made just for me. I could never get enough of this man. His confident, but entirely thoughtful approach to life was comforting. But the passion and heat that had always consumed him in his younger years, was always there simmering just beneath the surface. The older the children got, the more that molten lava of his soul slowly trickled out. He enjoyed a deep satisfaction at sharing what he knew with them, and even more so that they could understand and embrace it as they matured.

Even with Sofi, he always reminded her he considered her his own. That no matter what life held for her, she always had a home here with us. He could see under her tough skin, like looking through water. Reflections of a younger version of himself- a lonely soul looking for belonging, but never quite feeling it. Each child was a different reflection of him. He strived every day to be the best father to all of them, and his meticulous level of care tailored to each of them was astounding to me most days. He knew each padawan's favorite food, the shoe size of each of our children, but most of all- he knew their hopes and dreams, and challenged them relentlessly to reach them.

Each facet of him was an immense pool, you had to take care not to fall in or you might never surface again. His past was a shadow over his shoulder, assuredly there even if he didn't look back. Some days weren't easy, his mind was intricate and his heart came to me bruised. Even with all the things I could never condone in his past, but his vigorous and courageous determination to live a new and full life was compelling.

He never lied to me, and despite the bad, I chose him. Over and over. And he chose me, every day. The intensity of his feelings was like a summer storm on Dantooine- it shook you somewhere deep inside, but the torrential downpour would wash all your doubts away. Many across the galaxy saw our power as the Dyad, but it was so much more than that mystic connection or some prophecy. It was something so much more fleshly and worldly- an irrevocable love.

It was a free day, but Ben and Jaina were sparring on the terrace. He had a very specific fondness for Jaina, and doted heavily on her. There were not many occasions where he denied her anything. But even still, he pushed her hard in her training, and she pushed herself with equal fervor, keen to always have his favor and exceed his expectations for her. He wore his usual attire- a black tunic with silver trim, a charcoal grey long sleeve undershirt with matching pants, and a grey with silver trim waist binding. His wrists to mid way up his forearms were covered with black arm guards. He still preferred black to any color, but he expanded his wardrobe to include various shades of grey after we left Exegol that fateful day. On occasion, if we were not acting in capacity as Masters, he would don some blues or greens just for me.

I was only vaguely paying attention, but I heard Jaina yield. They were both sweaty and panting from the vigorous match. As she leisurely wandered back inside, I heard the trill of her commlink going off. She suddenly rushed away until I couldn't hear her, meaning it was Ez calling. I smiled knowingly, and diverted my attention to my approaching husband. "What's the smile about?" He asked, combing the damp strands of hair away from his face with his fingers.

"Nothing, can't I just smile?" He smirked, "Hmm, no. You always have a reason." He grabbed the water bottle from the table next to me and took a long swig. I drank in his visage in return, his face and neck glistening with a light sheen of perspiration, the brush of thick lashes against his cheeks as he leaned his head back slightly, and the way his Adam's apple moves as he swallows.

His eyes opened, and shot me a devious look. He felt my hunger, and knew exactly how to sate it. "I would humbly request your assistance in the shower." He said with feigned innocence. ' _Oh, I'll never tire of you.'_ I thought to myself. ' _Nor I you.'_ His voice reverberated in my mind, while his hot, calloused hand cupped my cheek and he leaned over me to claim my lips.

**Jaina's POV**

"OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DO?!" I blurted out loudly, my heart banging loudly in my chest. Cearu sat regally on the end of her bed, Harley perched in the chair by the desk. "Well, not panic is probably a good place to start." Harley rolled her eyes, laughing at me. "You said she asked you to go as her "friend", so I wouldn't overthink it." Cearu replied, calm and consistent as ever, and infuriatingly so. "But she specifically asked me to be her DATE Cearu! I don't know how to feel, does she know? Like, is this some super special night I should be prepared for?"

My head was spinning, I had a crush on Ez for over 2 years at this point, and while I felt deep down there was definitely something between us, it was never mentioned and Ez never acted on it. Not even a hint, it was impossible to bear! But, I knew I wasn't bold enough to broach the subject.

When she left for flight school I struggled, we'd never been apart that long before. But she called before she even got home and asked if I would be her date to the Starfighter Corps Ball in a week. Which was so little time! Of course, I immediately accepted and was thrilled, but also feeling torn and confused. She mentioned that she was the only one in her squadron that wasn't in a relationship and she didn't want to go alone, that as her best friend she hoped I would be willing to go with her. A girl. As a friend? As a date? Which was it? Why not ask one of the boys? She was close with Kier all growing up, if she asked he would say yes. I couldn't decipher what this meant, or what her intentions really were.

Cearu and Harley knew how I felt about Ez, sworn to secrecy of course. Cearu was always a passive type, saying I should just keep on and whatever happens, happens. Harley was the opposite, constantly encouraging me to just tackle it head on and confess. But I was so torn, because I didn't really want to do either of those things. I didn't want to just wait around, but I wanted Ez to make the move… to show me she wanted me. I would die of mortification if she turned me down, there was just no way I could make the first move.

But as for the ball, I expected Cearu would know what was appropriate, her father being a big deal and all. She was the most beautiful humanoid I had ever seen. She had immaculate, sky-blue skin with iridescent white, waist length hair, and molten gold eyes. She also had golden semi circles on her cheekbones, two on each side, indicating her family house. She returned home at least once a month when not on missions, and had a jaw dropping wardrobe of civilian attire. Though she only wore them to go home or at functions there, I knew she would have a dress or two here just in case her father came to the capital.

"Well, I have a dress you can borrow that I think will look amazing on you. If she's not in love with you on sight, she would be a fool." Right as I had been working up to ask, Cearu had offered and pulled out a floor length gown of fine mesh and black lace roses with leaves that plunged at the bust and was nearly off shoulder. "Oh my god, dad would KILL me."

Harley laughed, "Yeah, probably, but leave that to me, I'll find a distraction to keep him thoroughly consumed. And Master Rey won't rat us out, I'm sure of it. Try it on!" I sheepishly touched the gown, then a giddy smile broke out over my face as I rushed off into the fresher to change.

Surely enough, when the day came, Harley kept her word, and I didn't linger about to get details. Dad and Harley were nowhere to be seen, Cearu was sending me off after arranging my hair and makeup for me, and Mom was dubious. "That seems a bit...Risque don't you think?" A finger to her lip as she appraised me. I groaned and rolled my eyes, resulting in a gesture of acquiescence from her in return. "You do look amazing, Jaina. You're going to turn a lot of heads tonight though, maybe every head in the whole place, I hope you're ready for that kind of attention."

Cearu smiled knowingly, "Oh, as long as she gets one particular person's attention, it'll be exactly what she wanted." I turned red despite my efforts to hide it, and swatted at Cearu, who just laughed and backed away. "Have fun tonight, but be safe, okay? Those military types can be crude." I had somehow failed to notice Kier approach from the terrace. He was always protective of all our siblings, his statement didn't surprise me. It was one of his endearing qualities. He reached for my hand, which I gave him willingly, but curious what he was about to do. He lifted my hand to his lips and placed a quick peck on my knuckles. "They should've gotten you a crown your Highness. You clean up well." He teased as he peeled off and headed down the hall toward his room.

No sooner had the front door opened, revealing Ezmera in her new dress uniform. My best friend, always so rambunctious and casual, suddenly looked so mature and disciplined. I was struck, my brain struggling to reconcile such a difference in short months. Her gorgeous dark hair glimmered in the light as she removed her combination cover from it, hair neatly fixed in a tight coil at the back of her head. A green four-button dress tunic with gold belt, a rank plate on the left shoulder with a medal below it, the Galactic Alliance insignia on both sleeves, a gold lightning bolt on her right lapel, and a formal dress cape bunched over her shoulders.

Her eyes were suddenly large appraising me up and down, as though caught off guard. "Oh, wow, that dress is... really something." Her olive skin didn't give much away, but I definitely saw the tinge of pink on her cheeks. ' _I wonder if you know?'_ My face turned furiously red again, despite all attempts to keep control. It was brief, and her face fell neutral again. "Well, we should get going."

Outside, Ez helped me climb into the airspeeder before going around to pilot. "It's been a while, I'm glad to see you." She glanced at me with a small smile before pulling away from the temple. It felt... odd, as though I was someone she barely knew. Not the familiar way she always spoke to me. But, I tried not to let that get to me, flight school was surely tough and she would be back to normal once she decompressed. "Yeah, I really missed you a lot." I looked down at my hands, gently wringing my fingers in anxiety. "I was surprised about the ball, I didn't even know the military did stuff like that. Will your parents be there too? I'm surprised I've never heard them mention one."

Ez didn't lift her eyes from the path ahead. "I missed you too. Thanks for coming with me," She glanced briefly at me again, then turned back to piloting, "my squadron are all coming, so being the newbie, it wouldn't look good if I snubbed them. My dad generally doesn't like this kind of stuff, I'm not sure if he's been to one since I was really young, but he's going this year since it's my first and he wants to make the social circles or whatever. You know, dad stuff." She shrugged casually, a gesture I knew well and eased my mind slightly.

I had never been on the military base before, not that I couldn't, but I never had any reason to. The First Battle Memorial was in the center of the base's plaza, to honor the clone troopers killed in a battle long before I was born. Around it were giant carvings of clone troopers on each side as well as flags bearing the Galactic Alliance emblem. Off to one side was the Galactic Judicial Prison Center, with a central tower topped by a disc shaped building with tubular pathways to smaller spherical buildings off it. Outside of the prison there was an airfield with various ships and a refueling depot.

To the opposite side, a massive rectangular building with few windows. A reminder of governments long past, clearly built with defense in mind. The main entrance gate was raised, and glittering lights and people could be seen all around the entrance. I'd lived a simple life, though I didn't remember much of Dantooine, I knew when we moved to the new temple in Galactic City that it was a huge step up. But, I also knew the way we lived paled in comparison to most of those who inhabited the upper levels of the city.

Though my parents mingled with them for business or politics, we weren't like them. Cearu came from a noble family, so gowns were not foreign to someone as elegant as her. To me, I felt entirely like an imposter, surely I'd be called on it. I'd been off planet many times, but much about Coruscant and it's immense social culture was lost on me- it just wasn't part of my world.

Dad was part of a noble family on Naboo, his aunt was elected Queen for a time and later a Senator. He flowed effortlessly among the ranks, which was why Mom often left him to it. He had a commanding presence, effortless grace, and he just always seemed to know everything about anything. I definitely related more with Mom in these situations. I wanted to know more, and part of me was curious about such elevated living, but frankly, it was intimidating as hell. I was trying desperately not to let nerves get the best of me, perspiring would be embarrassing.

Again, I wondered why she hadn't asked Kier. Though quick to anger, he had a natural grace about him and he was a better conversationalist than me for sure. I wondered how I would hold up to inevitable forced conversations with whomever her squadron escorted. Ez had pulled up to the entrance, exchanging places with a droid valeting the airspeeders, and came around to help me out. She must've seen my apprehension about the dress and commented quietly near my ear, "Just walk slowly and deliberately. I won't let you fall."

She righted herself, smoothing out her uniform before offering a bent arm to me. I felt a rush of elation at the gesture, I was rarely afforded opportunities to touch her. I was beaming at her, and cared not to stop. I was rewarded with a warm smile, a softness to her eyes for a moment. She stood there with me in the entryway, my hands were shaking slightly, surely she felt it. She pulled me in a little closer, and I felt a little more brave. Then she turned to face the doorway ahead and led me inside. ' _How are you always so fearless?'_

A serving droid informed Ez what tables her squadron were seating at and took her cape and cover, then we made our way into a massive room. Currently imitating a ballroom, with open windows looking over a green interior courtyard, the room itself was nondescript without the decor.

We approached a few tables with the placard "Bolt Squadron" on them, and found the two seats labeled for 'Ensign Ezmera Dameron and Guest'. Ah, the impending doom. Several couples immediately approached, all those in uniform being male except two. They were all clearly male/female couples, to my dread. I had expected it, but it made me feel even more out of place. Would Ez be embarrassed by me?

Ez introduced me to her Commander and Lt Commander, then several Jr LTs and a couple LTs. The ranking system was right over my head, and I was petrified to address someone incorrectly, so I endeavored to avoid mentioning any ranks all together. Some friends of Ez's from flight school approached from other tables to socialize and I stood several paces away near our seats, the other gowned women were talking amongst themselves or hanging on the arm of a uniformed pilot.

I didn't feel comfortable approaching anyone, so I waited patiently for Ez and hoped the ceremony would start soon so I could just sit quietly without drawing attention. I saw a few questioning looks from those women, and nervously fidgeting with my hair and dress trying to seem occupied.

I noticed a pilot loudly greeting a couple of men from Ez's squadron, our eyes met and I was filled with the unquestionable dread that this guy was appraising my appearance and lack of company- and that he was undoubtedly going to talk to me. He tried and failed to make his approach seem casual.

"Well, you are absolutely gorgeous and it must be impossible you're here alone. Did your date run off on you or something? How rude. I'd never leave a gem like you unattended." He leaned in, much too close. I hesitated, trying to compel my brain to come up with a thorough rebuke, but my mouth hung open unable to get any intelligible words out.

Suddenly, two warm, masculine hands were gripping my shoulders, almost possessively, and a quick jolt of terror surged in my veins wondering what stranger was so bold to grab me. "Oh, she's spoken for, Lieutenant. Are you lost? Red Squadron is about 3 tables back the way you came." Oh, that voice! I could cry with relief. "Uncle Poe!" I turned on him grinning ear to ear and flung my arms around him. "Oh, uh, yes General, I'll be on my way." I heard the man sputter and didn't need to look to know he had retreated.

Poe was always so kind to us, and gave great hugs, honestly. When his familiar arms locked me against him, the memory of that creepy guy was long gone and I was filled with comfort for the first time since leaving home tonight. His scent was spicy and inviting, like black pepper and marjoram. "Hey sweetie! Sorry, some of these guys are just weird, but I promise they're not all like that. Are you doing okay? I saw you alone, where did Ez get off to?" Poe was scanning the little clusters of uniforms looking for her, finding her a table away from us with a small group. He sighed.

"It's okay, I'm totally fine, don't worry! I didn't want to be needy or anything." Poe had released me and I was rubbing my arm shyly, feeling guilty that her dad was clearly bothered by the situation. I didn't want to get Ez in trouble. "Glad to hear it dear. It's about to get started anyway, so I'll disperse these kids and get her back over here, ok? I'll catch up with you after. Love the dress, though I'm sure your dad would boil at the sight, you're beautiful as always Jai." He smiled and squeezed my arm, then pointedly headed in the direction of his daughter.

Ez was back in quick order, apologizing for leaving me alone. As she did, some older man in uniform came onto the stage and his voice projected throughout the room, ushering everyone to their seats. There were various speeches, some honoring pilots lost in previous wars, some inspirational, some funny. At one point, they had all the newly graduated pilots stand and playful jeering followed. Dinner was served as the presenters finished, and conversations erupted among guests immediately.

There was a glamorous female Sephi with the human pilot seated to my right, who then decided to engage me. "So, how did you two meet?" Her black eyes were alight with what I perceived as mischief, but I was unsure why. "Oh, well, our families have been friends forever. She's one of the first friends I can remember that isn't a sibling."

She cocked her head, her blunt brown bangs swaying to one side as she gave her male companion a look and small grin. I couldn't understand why people here enjoyed making me so uncomfortable. I anticipated feeling a little out of my element, but this was definitely much more than I expected.

"So, how long have you been together?" She followed up with a bat of eyelashes, feigning some kind of innocence I suppose. I knew my face had turned red and the words were stuck in my throat. I was praying for a chasm to open up right there and swallow me whole. "She's my best friend, and I asked her to come as the closest friend in my life to support me." Ez said cooly, her face a neutral mask.

I swore my heart had sunken into my stomach, but I tried not to be discouraged, because she wasn't wrong. And this wasn't the romantic situation to suddenly evaluate a friendship and feelings. It would be okay, and I needed to be strong and unaffected by this woman, that was clearly what Ez needed. Ez's eyes briefly met mine, then she turned back to the couple on her left, and I took that as indication to engage them instead.

This couple seemed much more pleasant, I didn't get that nagging malicious undertone like the Sephi had. This male and female appeared to be both Arkanian offshoots, likely a human-Arkanian hybrid based on my studies. They both had eerily white skin and matching white hair, with ice cold blue eyes.

But despite appearance, their demeanor was warm, and the female was the pilot. She had a short pixie cut and a bright, inquisitive expression. "So Jaina, Dameron here tells me you're to be a Jedi soon. I'm fascinated, there were some Arkanian Jedi back in the day, I so wish I had been blessed with such gifts. Is the training as rigorous as they say?"

I was very pleased with this train of conversation, this was something I knew and was happy to talk about. I was also secretly excited by the fact she knew my name already. I hoped it was because Ez had spoken of me, but perhaps she was just polite and remembered our introduction better than I. Arkanians are known for being sticklers for manners and being extremely polite, and though part human, I was still keen to avoid offending her. Their tempers were infamous.

"Well, yes, I'll be a Grey Jedi, which is not quite the same as the Jedi that existed prior to the First Order, but inspired in part by. The training is definitely demanding and challenging in my opinion, but it's all I've known nearly my whole life, so I guess I don't have anything to compare it against honestly. Do you know much about the Force and Jedi?" I could see Ez smile softly from the corner of my eye. It must've been obvious that I was excited, and I was glad that made her happy.

"Hmm. I've heard this new order is different, but I don't know anything about Grey Jedi or what that means. I'm familiar with what the Force is in theory, that there is a dark side and a light side, and that some people are born with a high enough midichlorian count that they can wield it. But, I'm rather obsessed with learning all I can, I like to be diverse in my scope of knowledge. So, do share. What is a Grey Jedi? How long do you train for? Your whole life thus far seems very long, you're what, 18 or so already?"

"Well, to put it simply, a Grey Jedi can utilize both sides of the Force, where past teachings- the Sith and the Jedi, could only use one respective side. At least, according to their official teachings. It doesn't mean they weren't capable of using both, they just traditionally condemned the opposing side for various reasons, none of which my parents found very compelling. My parents' experienced both sides of the Force, and decided to end the hypocrisy of 'sides' and such divided thinking. The dark side is very powerful and seductive, so you have to take care not to be consumed by it. It's known to warp the mind and even cause mental instability in heavy users. It can cause you to perceive or experience things that aren't real, like voices or visions. It feeds on negative emotions, like rage, passion, hate, jealousy, pain. But, it's destructive and offensive techniques are extremely effective in battle, so it has it's uses."

I paused for just a beat, feeling self conscious that maybe I was rambling and talking too much. But she was leaned toward me, listening in rapt attention. "The light side is harder to immerse completely in, and hence why there were so many 'fallen' Jedi who couldn't stay the path. They were required to essentially denounce their families, never have a family or love of their own, and to be so neutral and detached it was almost callous. They viewed attachments and passions as sure paths to the dark side, and insisted avoiding them at all costs. But it wasn't very effective historically. The light side is also powerful, but more so in defensive and healing techniques. They relied almost exclusively on simplistic Force techniques and lightsabers for offensive needs in most cases. Our methodology is to be firmly rooted in the light side and to be our primary draw, but to understand ourselves and negative feelings, and be disciplined in handling the dark side when needed without being overwhelmed by it. The meaning of the Grey Jedi is to possess both sides within us, and use them both for the betterment of the galaxy. We typically train from 3 to 5 years old until about 20 years old, when we go through a series of trials we must pass to ascend to the title of Knight. So, I'm 17 and still have a few more years to go before I can undertake my trials."

I watched as she pursed her lips and cocked her head thoughtfully, processing the information given. "Hmm. That's very interesting, thanks for sharing that with me. That makes a lot of sense, given what I know of previous conflicts between Sith and Jedi. There once was a faction gaining attention that wanted to eradicate Force users, blaming them for all the wars and upheaval since as long as history has been recorded. But they disappeared at some point when my parents were young, I'm pretty sure it was disbanded when it didn't ultimately get the traction it would've needed to push it's agenda. Most of the Jedi had been decimated anyway, I don't think anyone really expected a new order to emerge and rebuild the number of formally trained users. Hopefully this generation fares better than those before it. I think ever attempting to eradicate them completely was folly, I believe Force sensitives will always exist and we have to try to find the right way to utilize them in society. I'll always be on your side, at any rate." She smiled and winked at me playfully.

Then, music began filling the room and everyone began abandoning the tables in favor of the dance floor. Ez stood up and was about to turn to face me, but her pilot friend grabbed my hand abruptly and started off to the dance floor, "Come on, you dance with me!" Ez just laughed and gestured to go on, even though I didn't know the female's name, to my dismay at this point. Her male escort just shrugged and grinned. ' _What a sweet uncertainty_.'

Later that year, Kier and Cearu had passed their trials and were preparing for the ascension ceremony to honor them and then be introduced to the Senate as Knights. Sofi had ascended near the beginning of the year, and she'd only been home for a couple weeks briefly since. Though I suspected Sofi liked being away, it brought up a lot of complicated feelings for me knowing Kier and Cearu would leave soon. I'd never known life without Kier, and really Cearu was there for most of my memory too.

They had both been on guided missions with our parents before, but they were typically brief, only a week or two. Now, they could be gone for stretches of months on end. Would this still be Cearu's home? Would she start returning to Pantora instead? The idea filled me with dread and brought tears to my eyes. I was so proud of them, and I hoped to ascend in short years myself, but part of me secretly wished things could stay this way.

Once they left, I would be the oldest padawan. The thought made my heart race, knowing the younger would look up to me and Harley like they did Kier and Cearu now. I would be the example they're supposed to follow, to lead them when my parents' were away. I'd never put my name and "leader" in the same sentence, probably never even in the same thought until now. I felt a little panicky about it, if I was being honest with myself. I was scared. Scared I wasn't strong enough or good enough.

I think my whole life I had been divided into pieces. Pieces bonded to other people. Ez, Kier, Dad, Mom, Harley. The older I got, the more those pieces started to pull in different directions, leaving my soul feeling conflicted. The feeling of losing Kier took my breath away. He was always there, I remembered climbing into his bed late at night when I was young and woken by a nightmare. He never complained, and would hold my hand through the night. We'd always team up in whatever ridiculous plots he came up with to sneak out or to bolster an argument against our parents.

Even as we got older and started training for combat. Dad was truly ruthless at times when it came to Kier, probably because Kier pushed back with such intensity in equal measure. They were two tidal waves trying to consume each other, they would swell and swell trying to overcome the other. We discovered from a young age we could share energy with each other, and I could feed him when he weakened or needed more to overpower an adversary. Dad heavily disapproved of this, and his reminder that we wouldn't always be able to do such was constant.

I was never as good in physical combat with lightsabers as Kier, and he would frequently raise the ire of a parent by supplementing my energy subtly or manipulating the other padawan to give me an edge to win. While my parents' were frustrated with it, and I understood why, I knew from Kier's perspective it came from good intentions. He knew he could help, so why shouldn't he? He knew my confidence was not high, and that such little victories would raise my spirits and make me smile. I relished that little bit of tenderness he reserved for me.

There was a lot of sweetness in his heart, though hidden under a rough exterior. I think he struggled internally with the burden he felt our parents thrust on him being the oldest. He was misunderstood a lot, and though I didn't always agree with how he did things or why, I did understand his perspective. Despite the fact there was no considerable age gap in our siblings, except perhaps from Kier to the twins, the two of us were always thick as thieves. Neither of us had exceptionally strong relationships with the other siblings, though we loved them dearly, it was just different somehow.

I thought that maybe it was that we were the oldest, the experimental children who learned and were trained through trial and error. That there were bigger expectations for us, more pressure to be the harbingers of the new Order. Our parents had explained we clearly had a force bond, and how that differed from the concept of a dyad, and at times, I supposed that was maybe the cause of our affinity for each other. I was intensely glad I couldn't hear his thoughts though. ' _That would be traumatic.'_

Tonight, a handful of us were gathering for a small fire on the terrace. The air felt heavy with emotion, and I was sure I was not the only one who had been pondering sad consequences of the occasions to follow. Kier, Cearu, Harley, Rene, and I sat in a circle around the crackling flames, nothing but the hazy dark sky above us. "Well, I'm gonna miss you dude." Rene had elected to break the melancholic silence, addressing Kier sitting across from him.

Kier smirked, tossing another stick into the fire before looking up to meet eyes with Rene. "Yeah, you know, I'll actually miss you too, _dude._ " He said with a humorous emphasis on the last. Cearu, never one for open displays of emotion, seemed near tears. "Just promise me, you'll always be with me. No matter what our fates hold, if it forces us into goodbyes one day, please always hold me in your heart, and I'll always be there."

I felt deeply touched by her emotional statement, it somehow meant so much more to come from her, and I didn't know what to say. So much was locked in my throat, unable to escape my lips. "This isn't the end of our paths together, don't be so fatalistic. This only the end of one chapter, of many more yet to come." Kier replied, softly, but firmly. He was sitting cross legged to Cearu's right, and he placed his open palm face up on his left knee. Cearu watched the gesture, and gently placed her hand in his.

"Maybe this time it's not goodbye forever, but now we're the adults. Our masters won't be there to fight for us and save us. People will look to us to protect them, and lay down our lives if needed. And that means one day, we might leave and not come back. It means that one day, we'll say goodbye and not know it was for the last time. We won't know to cherish that moment-" Her voice broke, the tears rolling down her cheeks now leaving dark blue streaks along her skin. "And say all the things we should've said. These days we so often take for granted are precious and fleeting. Full of things and feelings we think are so insignificant at the time. Remember the when you were a kid, the sound of your father arriving home? His voice? The places you went together? The things he said? The way your sister dances? The songs your brother loves to play? They seem so small and trivial, but one day, it'll happen. That's all that you'll have left, memories."


	3. Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Welp, here we are, the first official chapter moving the plot forward.
> 
> Also, if you're unfamiliar with the date system- BBY means "Before Battle of Yavin" and ABY means "After Battle of Yavin". So 19 BBY is 19 years before, and 19 ABY is 19 years after. This is the most common means of time documentation in SW universe. Also if you don't recall/know, the Battle of Yavin is when the first Death Star was destroyed.

_58 ABY - Coruscant_

_First comes the day_

_Then comes the night._

_After the darkness_

_Shines through the light._

_The difference, they say,_

_Is only made right_

_By the resolving of gray_

_Through refined Jedi sight._

**Callan's POV**

As of this year, Aida and I were halfway through our training as padawans and had completed our first year of combat training with lightsabers. Sofi had returned just a few days before Jaina's ascent ceremony, which was tomorrow, and was chatting with Jaina and Aida at the table. I was seated to Aida's right side, as always, and Jaina sat across from me with Sofi to her right.

Sofi's hair was brown and long, with porcelain skin and striking grey eyes. She was exceedingly talented with a lightsaber, however, her strength in force abilities paled in comparison to Jaina or Kieran. Sofi had a particular fondness for Rene and Aida, but rarely engaged anyone else. Perhaps that was because she helped mother with them so much when they were infants. Mother said I had only one difficult trait as a child- I absolutely would not tolerate anyone but my mother and Aida until I was 5.

Aida and I had always been somewhat insulated from the rest of our siblings, but I can't say that either of us particularly minded. We all had such varied personalities and interests, it was natural to not be overly attached to all of each other. Honestly, I tended to be very critical of the lot, but I'd always give my loyalty and being to their aide if desired.

Aida had brown hair like mother's that fell past her shoulders. She also had hazel eyes like Rene, but slightly darker than his. Her frame was petite and dainty, mother often called her a little fairy. She had a very content demeanor, and lived to help. I wouldn't say she was an excessively happy person, but I couldn't think of the last time I'd even seen her upset. She was very good at regulating her emotions without external assistance.

Jaina was a bundle of nervous excitement, I could imagine feeling similar in her position. She had grown significantly after Kieran and Cearu ascended, she was calmer and almost motherly with the rest of the padawans. She was still prone to worry, but seemed she was better at soothing herself and not showing it as openly.

It felt as though she unconsciously tried to emulate Cearu's role as Mom's right hand. I had always thought Cearu was so maternal in nature due to a lack of motherly influence in her own life, projecting onto others what she wished she had. Mother had told me Cearu's died in childbirth, she'd never known her. It was a sad thought, to not even know her face. It caused me to stare and memorize Mother's face after that revelation, but she was unbothered by it.

Jaina's preferred color was a hunter green, as evident by her clothing choices. Her long sleeve peasant top was such a color, with a stone grey tunic with black trim atop it, with grey and black waist bindings and pants matching her green top. Her thick dark hair landing just past her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes were bright to match her mood. She was always so pretty, though maybe I was more clever than her.

Jaina always struggled to best father in spars, I attributed it to a very narrow and linear way of thinking through problems. But despite this, her combat prowess was still significant in my opinion. Though she relied more on memorized forms, where Kier was more instinctual and deadly because of his spontaneous movements. She knew her strengths, and she played to them, I figured that would be enough against those she would encounter.

Finn's group was breaking for lunch now, the four younglings were instructed to sit at the table to the right of ours. Our common dining space held four tables that comfortably fit four people, the padawans usually divided between two, the younglings at one, and the Masters at the final table, which sat further away from the rest. The youngling table consisted of a Wroonian, Mirialan, Themian, and a Hrakian ranging in ages from 5-9 years of age. At the other padawan table, Harley, Rene, Alice, and Tan- a 13 year old Twi'lek.

I haven't spoken, but it's alright they expect that, and it's nice not to be alone. They never seem to mind my taciturn nature, and I appreciate it. We expected Kieran to arrive home soon, mother had notified him of the ceremony and he insisted he wanted to be present, but we'd yet to hear from him. I was keen to hear about his latest adventure, Sofi's were usually not very interesting. Cearu was aware of the ceremony, and had sent her best, but was not returning for it.

Another change in dynamics within the academy would be interesting. Jaina had stepped up in a fashion that I felt was expected, but I was curious how Harley and Rene would do with the mantle passed to them. Harley was opinionated and bold, but I wouldn't call her responsible. And really, Rene was similar in that aspect. I'd go so far to say he was reckless and short sighted. They were both good natured and kind, but could they be effective mentors?

**Jaina's POV**

_Corellia_

We were several weeks into a joint peacekeeping mission on Corellia, some disputes over industry and trade had broken out. Corellia was designated as an industrial world and was considered highly developed. It was primarily an exporter of alcohol, starships, and weapons. The planet's capital, Coronet City, was located on the coast of the southernmost and primary continent facing the eastern ocean. Coronet City was the largest city I had ever been to besides home. Large cities made me uncomfortable. Though even one massive as this, paled next to the sheer magnitude of Galactic City.

The upside was the proximity to the ocean with a beautiful sandy beachfront, and that Corellian weather was known for warm, sunny days. Though there were times consumed in long, severe rainstorms. Sofi and I were sent to assist the primary law enforcement agency of the planet, the Corellian Security Force, also known as CorSec for short, which was a branch of the planetary government. CorSec was working details on the new trade negotiations and a delegation of politicians hearing complaints about industrial work zone restrictions.

We were more of a precaution than necessity, but Corellia was infamous for upheaval and riots over such disputes, so we were prepared at any time. I had never really spent considerable time with Sofi before, definitely not individually either. So, this was a new experience for both of us. But, to my surprise, we actually got on pretty well. Kier intensely disliked her, so I expected her to be unpleasant or to find fault with her, but she was friendly and easy going.

I'd always known her to be a lonely type, and growing up I disliked how she clinged to my mom, but I felt bad for her. Spending a few years on her own did seem to have benefitted her, she seemed much more mature and positive. She had an intense love of wilderness and animals, perhaps her way of remembering her homeworld- Hapes was known for its beautiful and unspoiled wilderness. This was something we had in common, and discovered we had both spent considerable time outside the city when we could.

Our accommodations were very fine, by my standards at least. We'd been housed at the Coronet Arms Hotel- a huge, golden tower in the Government Sector of the city. The view was jawdropping, in the evenings I had a gorgeous view of the eastern ocean bathed in golden, red, and purple hues from "the sun" setting over the western side of the city. While any in the Corellian System would refer to that star as "the sun", it was actually Corell. A bright, and very powerful star that the planet and entire system was named after.

My room by itself was probably bigger than most houses on the planet. The accents were gold, but the linens and tapestries were my favorite color, a dark green. The fresher was equipped with a sonic shower and a large soaking tub, which had become a guilty pleasure of mine in my down time. It had been a long day on a detail for the delegation, and I was soaking in said tub when Sofi rang my commlink. "Hey, do you have plans for the day off tomorrow? I meant to ask you earlier, but it must've slipped my mind."

"Mmm, well, no not really. I thought about going to one of the art museums or the Corellian Space Museum, I hear it's a must see. Why, did you have something else in mind?" We didn't typically spend days off together, but lately we had been talking more and discovered we had aligned interests, so I wasn't surprised. "Hmm, that does sound interesting, should we go together? There's apparently a huge bazaar here I've been hearing about, I'd like to stop by there too, if you'd care to go."

Though trained Grey Jedi, I guess we were both still stereotypical women in that way, we both loved shopping. "Oh, that sounds great! Yeah, we should totally go together. Meet for breakfast in my room tomorrow then we'll head out?" I could hear Sofi giggle on the other end, "Awesome, can't wait! See you then." The commlink hung up and I sunk deeper into the warm water. There were only rare opportunities I received to pursue personal dalliances, and there was something satisfying and quietly thrilling about sharing them with someone.

The next day, after leaving the Corellian Space Museum, we headed toward blue sector. Blue sector was known as a rougher part of town, filled with cantinas, casinos, tattoo parlors, and lots of offworlders up to no good. But, the bazaar Sofi was keen on, Treasure Ship Row, was just inside blue sector.

There was a time I might've been too scared, but I knew my strength now and even if I couldn't find my voice, I wasn't afraid to use my powers publicly against a person or creature who came after me. As a Knight, I was authorized to use my power of my own volition as I deemed appropriate, whereas a padawan was strictly instructed to never use powers in public and especially without a Master present. My trials had been arduous, but I emerged a Knight far from the padawan I once was in many ways.

We stopped briefly into a busy cantina for an afternoon snack of fried crispic, starfries, and jawa juice, then continued on to the bazaar nearby. Treasure Ship Row was full of bright, neon signs and storefronts, the streets dotted by food carts and merchant stalls. Sofi was drawn to one stall like a magnetic- it was obviously some kind of psychic type sham. I had never experienced a force vision that I was aware of, but Mom had warned me not to trust anyone claiming they could see the future and only trust my own instincts.

I couldn't grasp why Sofi was so interested in seeing the future or some indication of it, but we all had our oddities I supposed. She was speaking animatedly with the stall merchant, but I wasn't interested in the conversation and was eyeing some crystals laid out on display. I jumped slightly when something moved beyond the table. I must've thought it was a mannequin at first, the woman had been so still. Her eyes were large, glassy and cloudy looking. She didn't look at me at first, but when I gasped at her movement, it was as though she was looking directly through me.

"Mahn uhl Fharth bey ihn valle" She spoke in a gravelly voice, as though disused. I didn't completely recognize the language, I had briefly studied some Middle Corellian before the journey though and it seemed vaguely familiar, yet not quite right. My head was cocked and eyebrows furrowed together in thought, trying to figure out what she had said.

The stall keeper suddenly was standing next to the old woman. "It's old Corellian, no one speaks it anymore, but her mind has deteriorated as she's aged and she can't seem to remember to use Basic. The phrase she said, it's pretty common, it means 'May the Force be with you'. It's just some old saying, don't mind her." My eyebrows shot up, "Oh, she can see me then?" I was so sure she couldn't…

"Hm? No, she's been blind several years, can't see a thing. Why? Worried she'll turn you in to CorSec? We don't do that down here, and anyway, she usually doesn't speak at all." The stallkeep said flippantly. "No, we're not worried, my partner asks because we're Grey Jedi Knights. It is a meaningful saying to Force users like us, and it's curious she would pick that phrase if she can't see her." Sofi replied, puzzled and approaching the old woman to appraise her more carefully.

"Hm. Never heard of 'em, but we live a simple life out here. Used to be a Green Enclave in the Government Sector way back in the day, but they were all wiped out in the Great Jedi Purge in the days of the Empire. Been almost 60 years since we've seen any Jedi on Corellia surely." The stallkeep mused, crossing his arms over his round belly. "Green Jedi? Huh, didn't know there were other Jedi offshoots. That's interesting." I made a note to myself to research that later.

"Well, Corellia has always been known for being fiercely independent, so can't be too surprising that our Jedi were too eh? The Green Jedi only existed here, it was a small sect that only acted in the interest of their own people, rather than the Jedi Order on Coruscant who were beholden to the entire galaxy, ya know? Loyalists, I guess you could say. Maybe a dozen of them before they were wiped out. Now there's Grey Jedi according to you, guess colors are a thing. Though I'll say, you're dressed more like a green one. Ain't no business of mine though, I won't be troubled with it."

I smiled, looking down at my robes, "Oh, well, yes I see your point. I wear green and grey, but it's just because green is my favorite color." Somehow, Sofi and I had switched places during the conversation. Sofi was still very critically surveying the old woman for some reason. She reached out her hand to touch the woman's. "Sofi, don't-" I cautioned her against it, there was no telling how the woman would react. When their skin touched, the woman's eyes suddenly snapped to Sofi's, "Kas tulisha abia al port."

This time, the stallkeep appeared perturbed. "What does that one mean?" I asked. "It means 'Chaos opens the door to opportunity' and I think you two should be on your way now, my mother is reacting strangely to you and I'm not sure it's a good thing." My cheeks flushed in embarrassment and I grabbed Sofi's hand immediately to retreat. "What was that all about? So weird." Sofi remarked with a displeased expression. "Yeah, it gave me a strange feeling I don't like. Let's go up to the next level and find some different shops."

The rest of the day had been uneventful and pleasant, after dinner and a shower I was laying on my bed reading on a holopad. My commlink went off, it was Ez! "Hi! I was thinking about you today! What's up?" Ez chuckled, "Well, hey. I just rotated to a couple days off, I'm bushed. But I wanted to see how it's going on Corellia. And when you're coming home? Figure I could take leave for a few days."

I was utterly delighted at the thought, and so pleased she wanted to spend time with me. "Oh, I'm glad you're getting some time off to rest. Everything has been good here, you know, we went to this museum today I thought you would like, the Corellian Space Museum. Then we went to this huge bazaar called Treasure Ship Row. There was this weird old lady, but otherwise it was fun and lots of neat trinkets. I'm not sure yet when we'll be coming home… but I'll definitely let you know when I find out. The talks here seem to be productive, surely not too much longer. I'd love to see you when I get back."

"I've heard of that place! I hear the museum has artifacts from the earliest history of space flight, I'm so jealous, I wish I had been there. Most old people are weird though, honestly. But, wait, who's we?" Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Ez didn't know. "Uh, well, Sofi and I have been getting on. She invited me to spend our day off together. She's a little quirky sometimes, but she's pretty cool I guess, we had a good time."

"Oh… Glad to hear you had a good day then. I should probably get going, I still need to get a shower and rest up, it's been a really long day. Talk to you later Jai." Before I had even responded, the commlink hung up. I wasn't sure how to feel about that, Ez wasn't usually so brief and certainly not quick to hang up. Was she upset? But why?

It was only two weeks later we were packing and preparing to head home to Coruscant. I had found out the week before and tried to call Ez, but she didn't answer, so I left a message for her. I had definitely been feeling sullen about it, unsure how to interpret this change. I wondered if she would still come see me while I was home, and my heart squeezed at the uncertainty. But, I tried to force myself not to dwell on it and just get ready to depart tomorrow.

The door to my room beeped, followed by a swoosh as the door slid open, revealing Sofi walking in. "Almost done?" She asked as she fell into a sofa on the wall near the window. "Yep! Just a few more things here. I don't think I'll sleep much tonight, I'm so anxious to see home again. This room has been lovely though, I think I might miss it a little." Sofi laughed, "Right?! Ugh, they definitely have treated us well here. I've never gotten accommodations like this before, so don't think your missions will be this luxurious in the future!"

I tossed my bag to the floor and sat down on the end of the bed, working on brushing out my hair before bed. I noticed Sofi eyeing me and biting her lip, it seemed clear she was debating on saying or asking something. "What is it?" She sighed, then smirked and rose to her feet. She made her way across the several feet between us and sat atop the bed next to me. "Well, I was debating if I thought I could convince you to stop at the Cinnabar Moon Retreat before we head back, but I know you're really keen to get home."

I seem to vaguely remember mentions of it, a spa resort a couple systems over but still within the Corellian sector. She was right, I was keen to get home, but technically we were free of this duty and there wasn't another urgent mission waiting. One of the few perks of being an adult was that I had the autonomy to make such decisions, and that I could do things for myself on occasion when I had the credits to do so. This job had paid well, and though the spa resort would be spendy, surely a day pass wouldn't be cost prohibitive.

How many opportunities would I get to go to a famous retreat? I resolved I should definitely do this for myself. I had been so stressed about Ez, taking some time to relax before I went home would do me good. "Hmm. I guess I could be convinced!" Sofi laughed again and clapped in glee. "YES! That wasn't hard at all! Oh, this will be so great, you won't regret it!" Sofi hugged me briefly, then jumped up and headed for the door. "Head out after breakfast?" She asked as the door swooshed open again.

The next day, we were sent off by the CorSec captains and made our way to the Craeen System without issue, landing on Cinnabar Moon before lunch. The resort was seven levels tall and bustling with people in it's shops and restaurants. There were various offerings available, but we stayed set on our course to inspect that spa. After careful deliberation, we agreed to indulge on an Ando mud bath and a pass for the geothermal springs.

It was a new experience for both of us, but I'd also never seen a woman nude deliberately except Mom and Aida, and I wasn't sure if Sofi had. She seemed entirely comfortable with it, and didn't hesitate to disrobe, so I tried not to show any misgivings about it. ' _You're both adult women, stop overthinking this!'_ I chided myself. I couldn't help but compare myself against her though. Her breasts were larger, her figure curvier, her butt rounder.

The feel of the mud covering my skin was… interesting. I wasn't unsettled, but not necessarily comfortable. It must've shown on my face, because Sofi laughed at me and flicked mud at my face with her fingers. I feigned shock, before falling into a fit of giggles myself, flicking mud back at her. We relaxed into it, I enjoyed it more as I adjusted to it. The tub itself wasn't large, the lip was set flush with the floor level and the two seats were facing each other so that our bodies were parallel to each other but our heads were on opposite sides of the tub.

"You know, I wonder if they'd let us go on missions in pairs more often now that there are more Knights? It would be really nice to have a friend sometimes." Sofi mused, her neck relaxed over the lip and her face looking up toward the ceiling. "Hmm… it is nice, I'll admit. But I guess it depends on how often we're requested and who's available." Sofi sat up and moved toward the middle of the tub, "Could I tell you something?" I sat up, and blinked, weren't we already talking? I didn't need to look around to know our room was empty except us. But, I moved inward too, feeling that was what she wanted. "What is it?"

"Jaina… I like you." Sofi's eyes were locked on mine, that were saucers at this point. She wasted no time, leaning in and claiming my lips in hers. They were warm and soft, I couldn't will myself to resist. I'd never been kissed before, though I had wanted to… Ezmera. I felt a sharp pang of guilt, that I'd let someone else take my first kiss. But she had many opportunities, did she even want it anyway? I liked the way kissing Sofi felt… and I had enjoyed the time I had spent with her.

Sofi had pulled away, searching my eyes for some indication of how I was feeling. Her cheeks were flushed, she bit her lip and averted her eyes. "I… I don't know what to say right now, I didn't… I had no idea, I just need to process this, I don't know. I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt your feelings." Sofi fidgeted with her nails, briefly looking back up at me, "It's okay, take all the time you need. Anyway, we should probably head over to the springs now!" Without waiting for a response, she had hoisted herself out and over the lip, making for the shower.

_Coruscant_

I was disappointed when we arrived home, Ez wasn't there. The fact that Ez was still the one I spent all my time thinking about, said all it needed to about the situation with Sofi, I imagined. But I wasn't ready to deal with that yet, and blessedly, Sofi hadn't pressed. I immediately sought out Harley. "Gotta talk, like now." Harley's brow furrowed, and she led the way back to her room.

"What's up? You seem upset, did something happen? Why were you so late getting back?" Harley asked, sitting on her bed, and I flopped down beside her. I laid back on the bed and covered my face with my hands. "Have you talked to Ez?" I asked softly. Harley sighed, "Yes, she was here. But you were so late getting back, she ended up leaving and seemed very frustrated. Did you two get in a fight or something?" Great, now I felt even worse!

"She didn't answer my call, I didn't know she would be here! We decided to make a stop on the way home, and I only did because I thought Ez wasn't coming anyway. We went to Cinnabar Moon Retreat and it was amazing, but now I feel so guilty and conflicted. Sofi said she likes me and kissed me! And I don't know how I should feel about any of this. I've pined away for Ez for years, but she's never done anything! She can be so moody and hard to read, but Sofi is so easy to be with, she's transparent and emotionally available. And yet, still, all I think about is Ez and I'm so frustrated. I feel like no matter what I do it'll be a mistake."

Harley was clearly shocked about Sofi, and she sat in silence for a moment. "I don't know, I can't make that decision for you. But, I think you should talk to Ez before you make a decision."

I went through the motions greeting my family and eating dinner, then retired early. I could tell from a look that Mom was aware something was going on, but I was grateful she didn't pry. Dad was off on a mission with Rene and due home soon. It was late and I was unable to sleep, tossing and turning in bed. Kier was also due to return soon, and I felt his presence as he entered the temple in the wee hours.

His room was directly across the hall from mine, and I could feel him there now. I was unsure when I had drifted off finally, but my dreams were fitful. I was tormented by this voice… I had never heard it before. It told me over and over ' _Everyone you love… will DIE because you are WEAK'_. The visions were glances, changing before it repeated it's chant each time.

Cearu, crying out in pain and failing to the ground, those deep golden eyes frozen and lifeless. Rene, clutching at the air around his stomach, run through with a red lightsaber. I could see the shock in his hazel eyes as he stared through me, his face contorting in pain, then crumbling to the ground. Daddy… he was laying in my arms, his hair matted to his face with sweat, blood running down from his temple and I'm sobbing. There's tears in his eyes, he's saying something to me, but the words are garbled and I can't understand them. He's slipping away from me and somehow, I can't stop it.

Hot tears are burning down my face and my eyes snap open suddenly, and before I knew it, I was upright in the bed desperately trying to orient myself to reality. ' _It wasn't real, everyone is okay, it was just a dream.'_ I kept chanting in my thoughts, trying to slow my heart slamming in my chest and calm my violent trembling. My nightclothes are stuck to my skin with sweat, but I pay it no mind. I gathered the blanket around me and headed for the door.

When I opened Kier's door, he was awake and sitting up in his bed, as though he had just woken from a dream as well. His face was somber, his skin sweaty. His eyes met mine, "You too huh?" He commented quietly. "Yes, it was awful. I've never dreamt anything like that before... I know we're too old now but…-"

"Yes, come." Kier answered before I even got the question out. I'd never known him to deny if I asked, but when he became a padawan I had stopped asking. He shifted to his right and pulled the covers back on the side closest to me. I needed no further instruction, I left my blanket on the chair by his desk and laid down next to him. We were turned on our sides facing each other, he reached out between us for my hand, and I laid mine in his. We laid there quietly together until I drifted off again.

I woke at some point the following day, tucked under the blankets and finding a cloak had been draped over the window to keep the room dark. It took me a moment to realize I was in Kier's bed because I couldn't see the surroundings in detail, but the earthy and citrusy scent of Kier was unmistakable. Then I remembered having a nightmare and coming here. ' _Kier must've wanted to let me keep sleeping.'_ I was touched, a sweet gesture. Even after all these years.

I got up and pulled down the cloak to see just how late I had slept, and to my dismay, it was noontime. I glanced out into the hallway, nobody was there. So I slipped back into my room to shower and change, then headed for the main hall. Dad and Rene were talking with Mom in the dining room, seemed everyone else had already eaten and left. "Oh, there you are. Feeling better sweetheart? Kier said to let you sleep in, said you were unwell last night."

' _Ah, so that's what he told them.'_ Dad approached and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tightly. "I'm alright, just an unagreeable stomach, nothing to worry about." He smiled as he pulled away, pressing a kiss to my forehead before he headed for the hall. "Oh, I almost forgot, Harley and Ezmera were waiting for you on the terrace, I think they're still out there." He then turned and left.

Sure enough, they were seated near the firepit, Ez's expression looked pained. Anxiety bubbled in my veins. "I wasn't sure you would come, but I'm glad you're here." I murmured. Harley got up and gave me a pitiful look, before retreating inside. "Well, I'm here. And I was for several hours yesterday too, but you didn't show up." She didn't look at me, seemingly preferring a spot on the ground near her feet. "You didn't answer my call, I didn't know you were here waiting. We made a stop." Ez's eyes shot up to mine, a flash of anger in them. That was when I noticed how red and puffy they were. She had been crying?

"Oh, I heard. Harley told me about your new romance." I felt as though I had been struck, Harley had never betrayed my secrets before and I couldn't comprehend why she had told Ez. "That's not- it's not like that. I mean, it's nice to feel wanted and Sofi is a nice person, but I don't feel that way about her." Ez's expression was still angry, "Yet you let her kiss you? And you haven't turned her down either." Fuck, how much exactly did Harley tell her?

"It just happened Ez! I didn't know, I didn't encourage it. And I intend to, but I've barely been home a day and I haven't even seen her. I feel like you're being very unfair about this, I've waited years for you and not so much as an inkling if I was even waiting for anything at all, and now you're here angry and crying because someone else showed interest in me?!" I tried so hard to fight it, but I knew the frustrated and heartbroken tears had found their way down my reddened cheeks.

"Oh, I'm unfair? As if you're unaccountable in all of this? You know, maybe you should be with someone who isn't so difficult and unavailable." Ez had stood, her words like a hot brand against my skin, and she strode away from me furiously. I somehow ended up sitting on the ground, my vision blurry from fat tears as I broke down completely. Warm arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me in, my face buried in soft linen that smelled like cinnamon. ' _Mom.'_

**Ben's POV**

After I left the dining room, I headed back to our room to clean up and relax from the mission. A hot shower did wonders, and I pulled on a pair of grey lounge pants. When I got out of the fresher, Kier was sitting in the chair next to my desk. "Dad, I need to ask you something." His face and tone were neutral, which in his mother's opinion was an 'annoying talent' he had inherited from me. Admittedly, it was difficult at times. "Yes?" No sense in beating around the bush.

"Are we related to Sofi? Be honest. I don't care about whatever her story is supposed to be, you told everyone she was an orphan, but I was old enough to remember that woman who brought her to us. I was there in the fields, even from a distance, that was very clearly her mother. What really happened?" Now, that was not what I was expecting. He and Sofi had such a bitter relationship, why would he even care? "What? Where are you getting this from? Why would she be related to us?"

"Don't dodge my question." I sighed, there was no getting around Kier when he set his sight on something. "Look, you're right. Sofi was entrusted to us by her mother, it's a long story. Her mother is alive, to the best of my knowledge, but didn't reclaim Sofi because she's trying to protect her from people who want her dead. I honestly don't know any more than that, and I don't care. I've raised her as my own, that's all there is to it. But no, she is definitely not related to us in any way. All of your mother's and my own families are unfortunately deceased and we have no living relatives. Why are you asking this all of a sudden? Tell me."

Kier often required a firm hand, but I was hoping he would just relent and trust me. It was always a gamble, he was very unwilling to be vulnerable. He stared off to one side toward our bed. "I've been having strange dreams, mostly nightmares, and there's this voice. I don't know who it is, but everything it says ends up happening or being true. It said Sofi was 'of my blood'. But I don't know why it would matter, I guess I thought you'd have a better answer and I would figure it out."

No. No no no. "Voices?! Kier, what- why didn't you tell me? Do you ever hear it when you're awake? What kind of things is it telling you?" Kier's face twisted in confusion, as though he was somehow surprised I was concerned by this? How could he possibly think this was okay? Before Kier could utter a response, the door opened to reveal Sofi with a wild look in her eyes. _'What now?'_ I gathered myself, she didn't deserve my ire. "Everything alright?" I tried not to sound strained.

"My-my mother-" I noticed now she was shaking, her eyes were glassy and she swallowed hard. I crossed the distance between us and wrapped her in my arms, she clung to me. "She's finally called you home then?" Her face pressed against my chest, I pet her hair softly in a comforting gesture. I knew this day would come eventually, though it did take much longer than I anticipated, it was still bittersweet. She was clearly shocked, I'm sure at this point she might have imagined she'd never be called home.

"I've been called home... To take the throne... She's dead." Oh. The shock... it wasn't to go home. It was that the mother she barely remembered, was now gone. I remember how it had felt when my own mother died. The shock, followed by the sharp blade of regret and grief. I didn't even know what her face looked like, I hadn't seen her in over a decade by the time of her death and hadn't lived with her in nearly two. I knew that particular vein of grief all too well, to lose a mother who was only a vague memory.

"Sofi, your destiny has called and you have to be strong, but please always remember. We may not always be with you, and ours may not be the home you return to from now on, but we will always be your family, we will always love you, and you always have a place here. We can't replace your mother… But I know she would be so proud of the woman you are. I'm sorry this is how it has turned out, this galaxy is never short of tragedies... Do you want me to escort you? I'll pack a bag-"

"No, no, thank you. Thank you… for everything. I need some time." She was always fair skinned, but she seemed impossibly pale and dazed. She pulled away and headed back to the door, I followed and watched her slow and unfocused steps back toward her room. Life had felt blissfully worry free for a while, and I had this nagging feeling that all hell was about to break loose. I needed to talk to Rey about all of this right away, but then I remembered the conversation with Kier. I turned to face him, but he seemed lost in thought.

"Kier? I still need to know what's going on with you." I prompted, to bring his attention back to me. He seemed entirely uninterested now. "It's nothing, nothing important anyway. It's probably some figment of my imagination. It's only when I'm dreaming, and it's just insignificant things. I didn't bring it up because it doesn't matter." Voices were never insignificant, but I knew I wasn't going to get anything more out of him about it. "Kier, it does matter. That voice, it could be someone trying to influence your mind. Please be careful, don't let it talk you into anything. And please tell me if it tries."

He sighed with an irritated look I was all too familiar with. How do you balance love and worry against such a fiercely independent and free thinking child? I tried to remind myself he was an adult now, he'd already been a Knight for two years on his own. He was intelligent, strong, and very capable. I tried to trust that he wouldn't make the same mistakes I did. But, I wasn't much older than him when the temple burned on Yavin 4 and I joined the Knights of Ren. His revelation today was troubling, and now I was more concerned than ever that he could fall prey to dark designs.

**Sofi's POV**

_Hapes_

I left the same day I was called by the Royal High Commander. Only hours after the call, _Star Home_ was in orbit around Coruscant, and the Favored- the Queen Mother's elite of the Chume'doro- arrived in a private shuttle to whisk me away to Ta'a Chume'Dan, the Hapan Capital, post haste.

There was much about my own culture I didn't know, but I remembered these women. The Favored were believed to be descendants of the original bodyguards of the first Queen Mother. The Chume'doro was the Hapan phrase for 'Royal Guard', their task was to protect the Queen Mother and any consort or heir, and to enforce her will. They wore form fitting black and blue jumpsuits with blue masks that covered their mouths and noses.

The Queen Mother was regarded with reverence, like a living goddess, and her word was law. The subjects did not resist, and willingly submitted to whatever was expected of them. Hapan society was ruled by women, a man could not ascend the throne, and women held all significant roles. The highest honor a man could hope for was to become the Queen Mother's consort and sire an heir for her. I was filled with anxiety at the thought of all the noblemen that would be thrust forward by their families to court me.

The name Ta'a Chume'Dan literally meant 'Queen Mother's Residence' in Hapan, and the most remarkable sight in the city was the royal palace, Fountain Palace, a fairy-tale castle perched on the black basalt crag that dominated the skyline. It would be where I ruled the 63 inhabited planets of the Hapes Consortium from. Upon arrival, servants were quick at work gathering my few things from the shuttle and ushering me inside. The Royal High Commander was waiting for me.

Grief was a strange beast. I was immensely sad at the loss of my mother, but at the same time, I felt so detached from her for so long. It felt like a blunt blow to the gut- painful, but not hard to recover from. I was still dazed, I hadn't had time to really process any of the changes happening, but I tried hard to focus on what she was telling me. Plans for coronation, I expected that. Elevated security because the circumstances of my mother's death were suspicious. I sighed.

I wasn't ready to go there yet, but I was given the details regardless. She fell suddenly ill a week ago, fell into a coma within a day, then abruptly died without warning the night before I was called. The investigation was ongoing and I would be apprised of the findings. As the commander spoke, a servant was striping the dye from my hair and washing it. I hadn't seen my own red hair since I was 8. The face I saw looking back at me in the mirror was that of my mother when I last saw her. She wasn't much older than I was presently when she left me.

My mother's funeral was… strange. There was no body to mourn, she became one with the Force when she had died. I couldn't even look upon her face one last time. I wondered if she would appear as a Force ghost. I had never seen one, but I had heard of them. I knew they had to be strong in the Force, and they usually appeared to guide those still among the living. Was she strong in the Force? I didn't even know.

It was a long and melancholic day, I was emotionally drained and couldn't stand anymore. I wanted quiet, to be alone with my thoughts, and maybe get some rest. I'd only been here two days, but it felt like a century and I hadn't slept well the night before. I still had to adjust to being prepared for bed, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. I settled into the large bed, the impossibly soft Dramassian shimmersilk brushing across my skin was near heavenly.

My eyes were heavy and I was ready to drift off, when I felt it. An oppressive and overwhelming darkness. My robes had been left in the wardrobe, my lightsaber still hooked onto it's belt. I called it to me and ignited it as I propelled myself across the bed to defend myself. Beyond the fuchsia glow of my blade, a set of yellow eyes stared back at me, the vague outline of a human appearing man in middle life with dark hair.

"Don't be scared, Allana, I'm your father."


	4. Whispers in the Wind

_It is both a blessing_

_And a curse_

_To feel everything_

_So very deeply_

**Allana/Sofi's POV**

_Hapes_

I thought my reality had been tossed when I was called back to Hapes, but it was entirely shaken upside down and scattered all over the floor at this point. My mother was concerned for plots against my life, but she had hidden me from my father too. He wasn't aware I was even his daughter until news broke on the Holonet about the death of the Hapan princess Allana- that mentioned how old she was- and he put two and two together.

He told me a lot of things, and I questioned them at first, but the more he went on, the more I was swayed. He told me that my mother was a biased Jedi who abandoned me rather than allow him to be part of my life, because their views were at odds. One of the core principles of being a Grey Jedi was the balance between light and dark, and I could understand that, but he admitted without scruples that he was a Sith lord.

He explained that there could only be peace for the galaxy through Sith power and that his Master had visions, that I would be the Queen that was promised. That's how he knew I was still alive somewhere, the visions didn't stop and his Master told him my force signature had not changed. He told me how he loved and wanted me, how he upturned the galaxy searching for me, looking for a beautiful red-headed girl he never found.

When I arrived, he had realized what my mother had done. Colored my hair, and buried me in a group of strong force users. It was a rather perfect smokescreen when I thought about it. He had explained my grandmother's heritage as a Dathomiri witch, and how their very existence as a people was due to the Sith.

The dark side was a part of my heritage, my blood, everything. How my mother rejected that, and rejected it for me without giving me a choice. How my power was seated in the dark side, and she had sent me off to ensure I'd be taught to suppress it and never immerse myself in it- she never wanted me to realize my full strength. She feared what I could become.

There were so many things in my life that never made sense, and everything he said did. I was fighting within myself, because it was against everything I knew and had been taught, but that was exactly what my mother had wanted. Was that what I wanted? To stay in a safe space that felt comfortable? Or to strike out and tread a more dangerous, but powerful path? He'd left me to ponder such, among many other things he revealed about those who had raised me…

I'd had my mother so briefly, and never even known his face, but I could feel our connection through the Force, he wasn't lying about being my father. I had a choice to make, and all things considered, I wanted to be with my father and know him. I don't know that I could explain it, even to myself, but I wanted to be what he wanted me to be. These visions he was shown of my power and capability, the idea thrilled me. With him felt like where I belonged, a feeling I'd so intensely desired my whole life.

I had to admit, this wasn't a call I ever saw myself making in my wildest dreams. The commlink trilled, I waited with baited breath to discover if it would be answered. "Sofi? Are you alright?" His sonorous voice acknowledged me. "Kier… I have discovered some things that I think you need to know." I could hear him sigh on the other end. I was almost surprised he took my call to begin with, but I didn't know if this was something I could tell Jaina myself. I knew it would hurt Kier, but he was strong, he could handle it. "Alright, what is it?"

"Among other things, my real name is Allana Djo Solo. My great grandfather, Dalla Solo of Corellia, had a son, Jonash, and an illegitimate daughter who birthed my father, Jacen Solo. However, Jonash married a woman named Jaina, and had a son- Han Solo. As you already know, he later married Leia Organa of Alderaan. What you and many others in the galaxy may not know is that they had a son named Ben Solo. He was sent away to train with Luke Skywalker on Yavin 4 when he was 10, and never seen again in society circles. At least, not under his given name. The temple falling was his doing, he turned to the dark side and assumed the name Kylo Ren. That infamous war criminal who mysteriously disappeared around the fall of the First Order?"

"Look, cool lesson in your newfound ancestry, _Allana,_ but are you getting to a point anytime soon? I don't have time to piddle around, I'm preparing for a mission." I heaved a frustrated sign, if he was connecting any of these dots, he wasn't letting on. "Alright numskull. Let me spell it out for you. Leia Organa's birth mother was Padme Amidala, she died in childbirth. Your father is a mysterious last living member of the Amidalas, named Ben? And he named his eldest daughter Jaina by pure coincidence? Don't you think he's suspiciously well trained and versed for a random lone Force user your mother chanced upon?"

I heard Kier scoff on the other end, "Alright, so you're saying that my father is a liar and he's actually Kylo Ren in hiding. Why should I believe you?" This was the part I expected and dreaded, that he wouldn't believe me, and I was trying to figure out how to work that part out.

"Look, I have no reason to lie to you Kier. Especially not go out of my way to call you and tell you all this. I say, confront him and you'll have your answer. You'll know the truth. What he's done, the way he's denied you, it's not right. You are so much more than he's allowed you to be, and I think deep down you know that."

"That's enough. I have to go." The commlink hung up. ' _Well, that's about what I expected honestly. But I've done my duty by them, what he does with the information is up to him.'_

**Jaina's POV**

_Onderon_

We had just arrived on Onderon, I was escorting Beaumont and Rose on a research mission to Kira Fortress. Because Onderon was known as a planet of many dangerous beasts, they had requested an escort here, especially since they would not be enjoying the safety of the walled capital city, Iziz. We had landed just before dinner time, so we ate early and retired after the half cycle space flight. I had already dozed off on my cot, but I was awoken by my commlink. I didn't even look when I answered, I was so groggy. "Jaina! Wake up! This is bad!"

"Cearu?" I peered through half lidded eyes, confused and trying to become alert again. "Yes, it's me. You have to go intercept Kier. You've got several hours at least, he just left, but there was a big blowout with Master Rey." I shook my head trying to make sense of what she was saying. "A blowout? With Mom? Over what? That doesn't sound like Kier."

In all my life, I couldn't remember Kier getting into a fight with Mom. Maybe a snide comment at most. Mom never really had to engage in quarrels with any padawans come to think of it, because Dad wouldn't tolerate her being shown disrespect. Mom was more the stern disapproval type, so trying to fight with her wouldn't yield much except exasperation on her part and frustration on your own. Sometimes Kier's temper would get the best of him with Dad, and they'd have standoff disagreements that lasted days at times, but not Mom.

"I had only just gotten home, I didn't catch all of it, but from what I understood, he confronted Master Rey about Master Ben lying about something? It sounded important, they were both very upset. She pleaded for him to hear his father out and to talk to him about it, but Kier was furious and wouldn't stay. I heard him mention Sofi, I think he's headed to Hapes. I know it's all strange, I'm confused about it too, but Kier will listen to you and I don't think it's my place to get involved with something to do with your family. Will you go to Hapes and bring him back?"

' _What the hell?'_ I couldn't even imagine what Dad could've lied about that Kier would be so upset. It wasn't like Dad to lie at all actually, and I had a really hard time believing that was the case. I was sure this must be a misunderstanding and Kier just rushed to judgement and let his emotions run off with him. That sounded much more logical and in character for my hot headed brother. I'd go calm him down and it would all be okay.

Facing Sofi filled me with trepidation after all that had transpired, but I'd find a way through it like I always did. The whole Ez thing... would just have to wait. She wasn't answering my calls, and I'd be sent off on a mission immediately anyway. Though I was sure it was Mom's doing, trying to give me a distraction and let things cool down, I was grateful for it. Now, this headache was unfolding. ' _Everyone is just being so unreasonable lately!'_

"Yes, of course I'll go Cearu. He's my brother, I know him and I can make him see reason. I'm sure this is a mistake and we'll get it cleared up. Hapes is only a few hours from here, I'll rest up and head out at first light to head him off."

When dawn came, I woke Rose and Beaumont and let them know I'd been called away on an emergency and that Cearu would arrange someone else to arrive today to replace me if I couldn't come back in a reasonable time frame. I hoped that wouldn't be the case, but I wasn't sure what I was walking into honestly. When I entered the atmosphere on Hapes, I could feel Kier, he was definitely there. Even though the border of the Hapan Cluster had been opened for nearly 50 years, it was not well travelled by outsiders, and I had no idea what to expect. I merely followed recorded coordinates for the capital city, knowing the Hapes Consortium was ruled from it.

Along a long black ridge, I noticed a gleaming palace atop it dotted with towers and turrets. ' _That has to be where they are.'_ I thought, headed in that direction. As I got closer, I received transmission from someone identifying themselves as a Chume'doro and directing me to land in the Royal Hanger of the palace itself. ' _Guess he felt me coming.'_ I thought. As I disembarked, two women in black and blue jumpsuits were waiting.

They escorted me into a connected salon, where Kier was waiting. He was eerily calm, seated in a lounge chair leaning forward with his hands folded and elbows braced on his knees. His eyes met mine the second I stepped through the doorway. "I knew somebody would give chase, just didn't know who it would be. I'm glad it's you though." He took a deep breath, seeming to relax a little. Maybe he had already calmed down?

I took a seat on the sofa across from him. "What's going on? I heard you got into it with Mom, that's not like you at all. Especially to just take off like that." The dejected look in his eyes was disarming, as if he'd been crushed inside. "We're not who we thought we were. Who we were told our whole lives we were." My brain was spinning in a circle trying to comprehend what that even meant. He took my silent and confused reaction as a signal to continue.

He slowly and concisely explained how Sofi, apparently actually Allana, had called him after meeting her father for the first time. That this father was a relation of us, and told her the truth of who our family was- and specifically, who our father really was. My own namesake was a great grandmother I didn't even know existed. She once lived on the very planet I had just spent nearly 3 months on. But the revelation about Dad took my breath away, my blood felt like ice in my veins. My throat was thick, and I struggled to hold back tears.

"And you… you confirmed this?" I finally choked out. His forlorn expression started to give way to his anger, I could see his jaw clench. "Yes. Mom knew this whole time. She helped him cover up the lies." I didn't feel angry, just... numb. So much had happened already, I couldn't even begin to absorb this.

The hands that held me so many times as a child. The man who treated me with such gentle affection. If I thought hard enough, I could feel his large, warm hand against my cheek. The one who taught me about life, about right and wrong. He was a murderer. Those hands were covered in the blood of innocent victims. He had preached to us about protecting the innocent… How? How could this possibly be true? How could he live with himself?

"What now then?" I muttered, my voice felt raw. "I want to know who I really am, and I'm going to find out. Will you come with me?" I could see the hope in his eyes, he was reaching for the life line, and all I had to do was throw it. He'd asked me many times to take his side, none more meaningful than this. We had always trusted each other, and I wouldn't turn away from him now. "Yes, I'm with you, like always Kier."

We were waiting, but I wasn't sure what for. I had seen Sofi briefly, but she was entirely consumed with the changing of power. I had to admit, I was relieved by that. Kier and I had been given rooms in the wing opposite of the Royal Residence, apparently this was where foreign dignitaries or visiting representatives of other worlds within the Consortium stayed. Our rooms were directly next to each other. We spent most of the day apart, joining to push around our dinner on our plates halfheartedly together, but then separating again to attempt to sleep.

He mentioned he wanted to take what we'd learned and research our real family with what remaining homeworlds of theirs were left- namely Corellia, New Alderaan, and Tatooine, planets widely known to be associated with Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo, and Luke Skywalker. Naboo had always been part of our alleged heritage, but now he was much more keen on discovering exactly who Padme was and what had happened between her and Anakin Skywalker that led to his turning to the dark side.

With all we now knew, there was a second blow hidden behind the first. Not only was our own father Kylo Ren, but it also made us descendents of Darth Vader as well. That knowledge felt heavy on my shoulders, and a lot of lessons in my younger years made much more sense. Dad was always so adamant about controlling our negative emotions and so involved with each of us. So careful to make sure the bulk of knowledge about dark side techniques was withheld or obscure to us. He was afraid.

As if summoned, my commlink trilled. It was him. I was paralyzed, I just stared at it and watched it ring. I supposed the sound was loud enough Kier heard it next door, because he entered promptly after a couple rings. Kier looked at me, our eyes locked. His look was inscrutable, I wondered if he felt as lost as I did. If I answered, what could I possibly say?

Even with the deep betrayal I felt, my mind couldn't reconcile that with my memories of Dad. I couldn't find it within me to lash out in anger against him, I just wanted to be away and think until I could figure out what to do about all this. Only seconds after my commlink fell quiet, Kier's rang. His eyes didn't leave mine as he answered it. "We don't want to talk to you." His tone was biting, I flinched despite myself. He sat on the bed an arms length from me.

"So Jaina is with you? You're both safe?" Kier's jaw clenched and I could see his brow twitch in anger. "Yes. So leave us alone." Surprisingly, he didn't hang up on Dad, and I heard him sigh on the other end. "I know you're both upset about this, but we should talk this out as a family. I love you both dearly, I didn't want you to find out like this and I'm sorry it happened this way, but please. Come home. I'll tell you everything."

Kier's right fist clenched and I could see the difference in how his chest heaved with furious breaths. "We know what we need to know. We're not interested in whatever pathetic excuses you have for yourself. You're a liar and a coward, we're done with you. While you're at it, you'd best tell the rest before I cross paths with them and tell them. I won't repeat myself, don't call me again." That time, he did abruptly hang up without waiting for a response.

I didn't know how I felt about Kier speaking for me in such a way. Honestly, I did want to know why. The uncouth part of me wanted to scream and cry and hit him for all that he hid and all that he'd done that was tearing us apart now. My faith was shattered, and I wanted to punish him for ruining that trust. I wanted him to hurt, the way I hurt thinking of every time I'd told him I loved him without knowing the truth of what he was.

But, the little girl inside me would want to cave when confronted. She'd want to bend, she'd want to forgive and understand him. She'd want to embrace him and love him still, the person her whole life she had loved and held above all others. That little girl inside wouldn't be strong enough to push off his pleas the way Kier had just done. And I wasn't prepared to give into her desires. "We should head out in the morning."

**Ben's POV**

_Coruscant_

I had gone into the city with Rene and Kes for the day and returned to a despondent Rey. She told me what had transpired with Kier, and we held out hope that given time to cool off, he would come back. But, a full day had passed with no word and no return. Cearu ended up revealing that she had called Jaina and sent her to Hapes after Kier. At that point, I was very concerned, because if we hadn't heard from Jaina, she might've been swayed by whatever Kier had told her.

It wasn't clear from what Rey told me of the altercation exactly what he had been told, but he specifically confronted her about me being Kylo Ren and her knowledge that I was. That didn't bode well. I imagined I always knew my past would catch up somehow, someday. But, this was not at all how I expected. And I had no idea who could've possibly even told him such. I was deeply concerned and frustrated by that fact.

The thought of losing my two eldest children filled me with a fierce and heavy anxiety. After Kier's admission of that voice in his dreams, I feared the worst. That voice was the most logical explanation for this, but possibly the most sinister as well. I knew about voices, and I knew who used them as a weapon. Somewhere out there, a Sith existed. And according to the Rule of Two, there would be an apprentice- the only question was, if one already existed, or if they intended to take my son through this plot. The more I let my mind spin, the worse it became.

Rey sat neatly in the lounge chair within our room, and I on the bed with my face buried in my palms. I knew I was trembling slightly, and struggling to breathe evenly. Rey was just as affected, hugging herself while slow tears made a path from her puffy eyes to her jaw before dripping down onto her shirt. I knew my own tears were threatening to fall, but I wouldn't let them. This was my own fault, and I had to formulate a plan to move forward. I pushed a shaky hand through my hair, moving my hair out of my face.

"I'll call them and try to fix this." Though our eyes met, I didn't need to see anything to know how Rey felt. Our bond was open, and our misery, fear, and pain at this turn of events was churning like a maelstrom between us. It amplified our acute emotional state, but somewhere within us, a masochistic part felt we deserved to feel this. I tried Jaina first, it rang and rang, but she didn't answer. Highly out of character for her. That felt like a blade to the heart.

Kier, however, answered immediately. Highly out of character for him. The conversation was abrupt on his part, and not fruitful as I had tenuously hoped for. All I knew was that they were together, and that they were safe, and there was some solace in that. But further discord in my heart was ripped with the threat to reveal whatever he thought he knew to the younger siblings. I had been on the receiving end of Kier's bridled fury before, and that didn't particularly sting me, but that Jaina was complicit to his severe degree was an anguish I was ill equipped for.

' _Ben, They're… they're so angry. How can we even begin to fix this?'_ I heard Rey's mournful voice lament within my skull. ' _I don't know right now. I'm so sorry for this.'_ My voice echoed her pained one quietly. ' _We should gather the other children, we need to tell them.'_ I felt the fear vibrating from her at my follow up statement. ' _I think we should wait until we figure out the situation with Kier. We don't know how bad it is, and I don't think I can handle anymore children on the lamb.'_ Her voice whispered back.

Our door was locked, which anyone in the temple knew was a sign to leave us be, though usually it was for much happier reasons... It was late, and the ping of a request to enter from the console was unexpected. It was Cearu, and I disengaged the lock with the Force without moving from my seat. She entered tentatively, taking in the mood of the room. A look of disappointment and apprehension flitted across her features. "They won't talk to us, and they aren't planning to return at this point."

I knew what she wanted to know, and offered it without prompt. It was unclear exactly what Cearu knew at this point, but emotionally I was too bogged down over Kier and Jaina to particularly care at that moment. Clearly she wasn't angry, and that was the best I could ask for. "I would like permission to go after them." I sighed, Rey stood and approached her. Though Cearu- as typical of her race- was significantly taller than her, Rey gently cradled her cheeks in her palms.

"You are a darling, thank you for offering. But this isn't your burden to bear or mission to complete. At any rate, I don't think there's anything you could do to convince them to return, unfortunately. Their quarrel is with us. I'm sorry for how this may be affecting you." I could see tears glistening in Rey's eyes. She was trying to dam up her emotions, but her devastation at the situation, and her affection for Cearu were intense. "Master… I heard everything. I know why they're so upset. I shouldn't have sent Jaina, that was an error on my part. I thought she would take it as I did, and try to understand. I thought she would console him and bring him back. I'm so sorry, I made things much worse for you both."

Rey's expression was resigned, she brushed a thumb over the gold markings on Cearu's cheek. "You did what you thought was right at the time, I know you had good intentions. We couldn't predict that they would find out, or how they would respond. They are both prone to strong emotions, the best we can hope is that it will run its course and they'll return to work things out." Rey released her and returned to her seat.

Cearu didn't move, she appeared conflicted, as though debating what to say. "Kier will probably be upset with me if he finds out I divulged this... but I do believe if I go I can convince him to come home, if for no other reason than for me. We have… been _involved_ since our ascension, discreetly of course, he expressly did not want you to be aware. But, I feel I should tell you now, else my insistence sounds flat." Rey looked to me, an obvious hand off.

I didn't like the idea personally, but Cearu stated she already knew and had no qualms with us, so I supposed what could it hurt to try? My hand was pushing through my hair again before I was conscious of the tick, but I promptly moved my hands to brace against my thighs. "To be honest, as secretive as Kier might've thought he was being, we'd long since suspected a deeper relationship between you two, that's no surprise. While I'm hesitant to send our last Knight into the fold here, I'll allow it given the circumstances. Update us immediately after you make contact, alright?"

Cearu's eyes noticeably brightened, and with a quick nod she was out the door in a hurry. I then engaged the lock again, and turned to Rey. "Speaking of the Knight situation, Sofi is not expected to return to the Order, and with so much uncertainty regarding Kier and Jaina, I think it might be best to make some early promotions. We should commence testing for Harley and Rene."

Rey looked thoroughly exasperated. "Yes, of course, you're right. I had no desire to rush them along, but just another frustration to add to the list right now I suppose." I stood and headed toward the adjoined fresher, "I know, but we've gained respect and demand for our services has followed. We have to keep up our image and reputation, we can't let everything we've built fall apart at the seams, no matter how we might be feeling right now."

**Cearu's POV**

_Myrkr_

I had left immediately when Master Ben gave me the approval, honestly I was a little worried he would rescind it if I stayed too long. It was late at night, but it was a half a cycle journey to Hapes, so I set the coordinates into the autopilot system once I was off planet and tried to rest for a few hours. It was difficult to sleep in the given circumstances, and I didn't feel very refreshed by the time I entered Hape's atmosphere.

I wasn't on Hapes long, but I was frustrated by what a waste of time it was and how difficult it had been to get in front of Sofi, especially when no one on the planet knew her by that name. The people were not friendly toward Force users, and that only further frustrated me. This wasn't a mission per se, and I'd left so quickly I didn't do any research on this particular culture. Had I known, I would've worn civilian clothes rather than my robes. But, eventually I was able to mind trick a servant subtly without drawing any attention and get escorted into the palace.

Once there, I got another unfriendly greeting from some very intense bodyguard type people. I explained I was a friend of their queen and needed to see her urgently. I was all too familiar with Kier's force signature, I already knew he wasn't on this planet and my usually endless patience was thin. ' _Kriff, it's barely been a cycle and half since he left the temple, where could he have taken off to already?'_

Sofi had the icy and imperious look down already. I wondered if that was standard for bloodline royalty. She clearly was not happy to see me, we'd never been extremely close so I supposed that wasn't overly surprising, but I expected a cordial attitude warranted by growing up together that was definitely not present. "I don't have time for your personal problems, I have a kingdom to run. I know why you're here, save your breath while you're at it. They left this morning on some pilgrimage, but Kier said he had to meet with someone on Myrkr first. That's all I know, so take it and get out."

At least she was to the point. Out I went, and promptly set course back to the ship and then to Myrkr. I vaguely knew of the place. It was primarily a forested world, located in the Inner Rim. And because it was close to the borders with the Expansion Region, its inhabitants mostly consisted of smugglers, malcontents and fugitives from other worlds. The only notable town I remembered was it's largest urban settlement and the commercial hub of the planet, the port town of Hyllyard City, so that's where I headed.

When I entered the atmosphere, I could feel Kier and Jaina, to my immense relief. They were definitely here. At least Sofi's information had been accurate. After I landed, I set out into the city, but I couldn't distinguish exactly where on the planet they were. None of us had any real Force tracking skills, because this was something even with the Dyad, our Masters were incapable of.

It had been mentioned on more than one occasion, that they had both been on the same planet and felt each other, but unless they directly encountered each other all they knew was that there was another strong Force user on that planet with them. If you were around someone with regularity you could usually identify that user from others because each Force signature was unique. Even if I could track, there was a presence here causing some kind of interference. They were here, but it was if I was getting a bad signal- they kept flickering.

The strange presence I was feeling appeared to be emanating from the forest on the edge of the city, so I decided to try there. As soon as I entered the treeline, my commlink started acting strangely. ' _Force interference, and electronic interference? Who the Kriff would they be meeting in a place like this?'_ I began noticing strange lizard-like creatures in clusters clinging to the tree branches, and that I was becoming slightly nauseated.

I continued further in, until I heard rustling in the foliage. My eyes darted to the lizard creatures, but they hadn't moved. Suddenly, I was slammed across the back by what I could only describe as a whip made of laser blades. My skin was screaming as though it was burning, and instantaneously, my muscles felt like lead, rebelling against the instructions my brain gave to move. I had been flung into the forest floor, and I struggled to lift myself off the ground in my state, so I settled for rolling onto my back and trying to activate my lightsaber.

I was greeted by the roar of a large, black, panther looking creature as it pounced on top of me. My limbs screamed in protest as I desperately tried to plunge the hilt of my saber straight up, and to my relief, those huge canine teeth stopped only inches from my face- my blade hissing through the beast's chest cavity. ' _Kriff, that was too close! This beast must have some kind of neurotoxin in its tail. I sure hope it was alone…'_

I managed to pull my body with my arms to the nearest tree trunk and attempted to get back on my feet. I managed to get myself standing upright again, but I could barely feel my feet and the slow, deliberate steps I had to take to keep from falling were excruciating. I guess it was lucky that I happened upon them soon after, though it felt like an eternity. I knew I was breathing heavily as my body tried to fight off the poison, and I tried to quiet myself to hear what they were saying.

A man was talking to Kier and Jaina, but he was faced away from me. All I could see was dark brown hair, all black clothing, and a lightsaber hilt on his hip. ' _Another Force user? Why can't I feel him?'_ I was puzzled, he didn't fit the description of anyone I knew of. All that black was foreboding, but what he was saying was even more concerning.

"Their neutral stance is weakness touted as strength. The galaxy needs power and leadership to obtain true, lasting peace. The Skywalker bloodline was destined to bring order to the galaxy, but Anakin, Luke, and ultimately your father, were too weak to see it through. They chose their attachments, they were selfish. Anakin chose his son, Luke chose Leia, and your father ran away with your mother. He was tempted away from the path and fell for it. Now he has spent his life trying to dampen and control your power, because he knows that unfulfilled destiny will call on you and he would not have you exceed him in power and defy him. The dark side is in your blood, and it is your right to harness all that immense power, and your duty to use it. Your family and this galaxy will never know peace until it is done."

"No! Kier! Don't be seduced by him!" I wobbled out from the tree and lurched my arm upward to call on the Force to repel that man away from them. To my utter shock, nothing happened. I stared at my own hand in fear and confusion, before looking back into a set of yellow eyes. The man must've been near the same age as Master Ben, and he gave me a cruel smirk.

"Ah, yes, I imagined somebody would come after them. I see you've realized your unfortunate circumstances. I couldn't hang about in the palace, my daughter is yet without a crown and I won't have her reign begin with a Force fueled battle tearing apart her throne. This place is rather perfect though, that's why I had your friends meet me here to offer to teach them. The creatures in the trees are ysalamiri and in clusters, they form a huge bubble inside which users are unable to exert any influence over the Force. I see you've already been victim to the venomous tail of the vornskr, they are a vicious canine species that have the unusual ability to sense the Force. Force-sensitives are their favorite prey."

My eyes darted to Kier, "Please, Kier, don't! You know he's a Sith!" His brow and jaw were set in a fierce expression. "You don't understand! Join us, or stay out of the way." He all but growled at me. "Please, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow!" I pleaded with him desperately, a cold darkness was clenching around my heart as the tears welled up in my eyes. I had seen this before and I knew how it would end if I couldn't stop him...

Jaina looked on with an unaffected expression, saying nothing. I was struck by the total lack of emotion in her. "You'll go along with this too? Please, this isn't you! You know this is wrong!" I pleaded with her, desperate for her to turn the tables here. Her expression didn't change, but her eyes moved to Kier.

"Heh, I know exactly why you're here. How pathetic of you to try to use my feelings toward you to manipulate me. I thought there were lows even you wouldn't stoop to, but clearly I was mistaken. I make my own decisions, and I won't be swayed by your emotions. Keep your sanctimony and stay out of my business. You have no place in this story, and if you interfere again, you'll end up hurt further." There wasn't an ounce of compassion in his voice, the tears pricking at my eyes fell across my heated cheeks.

Our relationship had never been straight forward, truly it was never really defined by either of us. But, I knew that I got to see a rare piece of him. A part that was kind, thoughtful, and deliberate. I could remember all the stolen glances and brushes of skin. The way he'd carefully plan his missions so he could sneak away to come to me or meet me somewhere before he returned home.

Sometimes he would call me sometimes late at night just to hear my voice. I could still feel his lips moving against mine. The taste of him. The way his fingers felt against my scalp when he would lazily run them through my hair. Those hard dark eyes, soft and molten when they looked into mine. His breathless smiles. The content look on his face as he slept peacefully. Curling his wild raven locks around my finger. That look when his soul was alight by something that impassioned him.

It all tasted like ash. Burnt up in his anger. I had been so convinced I knew this man, but now I realized- if that was true, I would understand this surge of darkness within him... And I did not.

I must have finally blacked out from the neurotoxin, I woke on the forest floor and they were gone. The last thing I remembered was that thinly veiled threat from Kier…The light coming through the canopy was dim, it was near sunset. It appeared I had been unconscious for several hours, but mercifully, I was alive somehow. The threat of another vornskr appearing at any moment was keen in my mind, and I was determined to get out of that forest post haste.

Every muscle in my body felt like it had been exerted beyond all capability, they were taut and painful. I stretched my arms as much as I could, then started massaging the leg tissues to get some cooperation out of them. My body had clearly worked out some of it, and this must've been past the worst, but it was still a tremendous effort to walk and avoid my legs giving out from under me. I tried my commlink, but it was still getting heavy interference from something here, and was unusable until I managed to trudge back into the town.

Once I was a decent distance from the treeline, I felt a sudden surge in my energy. ' _How did I not notice this before?'_ I must have been too distracted to notice the dampening effect of the forest. I was like being in a fog, and now I felt as though I'd just had an extra strong caff. My brain felt alert, I could feel the energies of all the creatures and people milling about in the town. I climbed into the ship with much effort, and noticed I had several messages waiting.

I felt badly, clearly the Masters were extremely worried. But, there was nothing I could've done. I didn't bother listening to them, and called Master Ben. "Cearu! Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you. I even tried Sofi, but she didn't answer... Are you alright?" It gushed out him as if it was a breath he'd been holding all this time.

"I'm sorry, the location which I ran them down to apparently has heavy Force and electrical interference, I wasn't able to call until I returned to town just now. I was injured by a creature here, but I'm not in peril. I don't have any good news, unfortunately. A Sith has his teeth in them both… I'm so sorry Master Ben, I've failed you."

**Rey's POV**

_Coruscant_

After Ben's debrief with Cearu, I did some research on the planet she mentioned she had returned from. Sure enough, I found information about the unique trees native to Myrkr, which were known to have a high metal content that interfered with a variety of devices. As expected, with the slim number of known Force users left in the galaxy, there wasn't much to find about Force interference, though she had explained it was apparently caused by lizard-like creatures that inhabited the forests. Whoever this mystery Sith was, he obviously had personal knowledge of this place.

She also told us he referred to himself as Sofi's father. I was frustrated with myself, I hadn't even insisted on the girl's real name. I had no idea who she was outside of the context of her mother, and a vague Holonet article that claimed her death around the time she was brought to us that only referred to her as "Allana Chume'da", and Chume'da was a title, not a family name. The Hapan Royal Court was fraught with assassinations and plots, not to mention prominent anti-Force sensitive sentiments, I understood why she wanted to hide her.

But now, I lived to regret not being more diligent. She had suggested the father was "on a dark path", why hadn't I pressed that? I guess in my innocence, I chose to believe he was just a bad person or had a dangerous trade or something. But, if I had known he was a Sith, that would've been a very different conversation.

I still couldn't figure out how he knew about Ben either. From what Tenel Ka had said, she had been apart from this guy for at least 8 years at that point. And she didn't seem to know who Ben really was before she arrived and saw him, but maybe we were wrong. The only logical conclusion was that this Sith knew about Ben's identity from Tenel Ka. Maybe they had a confrontation and he pried it out of her mind? She seemed strong in the Force… that seemed unlikely, but then, I had no idea how strong the man was.

Ben was seated at the lunch table across from me ruminating on the situation too, I could feel it. We had to press on with training the padawans, they were eating their lunches and talking enthusiastically nearby. We also now had to prep ascension trials for Harley and Rene. It was a lot to try to digest while still functioning and being present as Masters. Finn knew things were shaken up, but I wasn't ready to have that conversation yet and thankfully he didn't press.

I gleaned that Ben was more focused on this prophecy situation that Cearu had told him the Sith mentioned, and presumably held sway with Kier. The despair and self-loathing rolling off him all day was intense and unrelenting. I tried to brush some hope against his mind, and he gave me a half-hearted smile in return.

Later that night after dinner, I laid against the headboard as Ben paced back and forth in front of the bed. I knew he would go to and fro until he had decided exactly what he wanted to say. Rather than watch him idly, I found my mind drifting to happier days. Despite his troublesome nature, the day Kier was born was still one of the happiest moments of my life. I remembered it so clearly, my heart still swelled at the thought.

Such pure elation, looking at Ben's handsome face and observing the emotions he so freely displayed. The way he held him, with such reverence. As if he was the most precious thing to have ever existed. And at that moment, I supposed he was. The way happy tears rolled over his cheeks and his lip quivered with exaltation. His gentle smile as he observed the tiny babe in his massive arms with awe, the whisper soft brush of his thumbs across his cheeks.

Both of us were so overwhelmed with the thought we had created this little human, he was ours and a physical manifestation of everything we shared. The breathtaking smile Ben gave me when he looked up at me for the first time after studying Kier was forever imprinted in my brain. From then on, it was as if the center of the universe had shifted to that bundle he held. When Kier's first words were "Da-da" and Ben collapsed to his knees, I was entirely convinced his heart had ruptured from the intense joy that emanated from him.

I wondered if our family would ever be whole again, and that forlorn thought permeated the brief happiness I had gathered to me. I was jerked from my memories when Ben suddenly stopped and looked at me pointedly. A complex myriad of feelings were rolling off him, he was furious, but passionate. Desolate, but determined. All of it swirling together as he spoke animatedly with his hands, as he often did.

"I hate it. I hate all of it... Deep in the depths of my soul, I hate myself... I hate myself for being so weak. But that's the part he doesn't know. Because he thinks he knows who Kylo Ren was, he's heard the stories, people talk. But he doesn't understand the manipulation, the lies, the pain, the exploitation. He doesn't understand Palpatine and Snoke's role in all of it. He thinks Kylo Ren was some righteously evil paradigm and that my weakness was not following through, that I was distracted by a pretty girl and threw it all away. He doesn't understand that it was exactly the opposite, and that's where I've failed him. In not only hiding the truth, but _my_ truth as I lived it."

My resolve was set, this was temporary. Kier and Jaina would return, and I had to hold on to that hope. Leia never gave up on Ben, all the way to the end, she spent her last breath saving him. I was not afraid, our love would not die. They had, and always would have, a mother and father who would give their last breaths for them too. Whatever this Sith wanted, he would not succeed. Our children were angry, that much was evident, but they were good, and strong. They would see through the deception in time, and we'd be ready.

I hadn't thought of my homeworld much in the past couple decades, but Jakku had indeed trained me to do two things better than anyone else could.

The first was to salvage broken things.

The second was to wait.


	5. Summer Rain

_It was rather beautiful:_

_The way she put her insecurities to sleep._

_The way she dove into her eyes_

_And starved all the fears_

_And tasted all the dreams_

_She kept coiled beneath her bones._

**Allana/Sofi's POV**

_Hapes_

I was feeling deeply frustrated as the days went on. The coronation went off without a hitch, but the burden felt heavy upon my shoulders. The crown felt like an anchor pulling me down to the ocean floor to drown. If I was honest, I was angry. About all of it. To have such responsibility thrust on me without the training required to do it. If my mother hadn't discarded me, I would know how to do this properly.

All I knew was how to be a kriffing Grey Jedi, and that certainly wasn't going to help me rule the Consortium. My advisors had been most helpful in preventing any major gaffes, but I could see the condescension simmering just beneath their skin. My father wanted to avoid the public eye in order to protect my reputation, and had taken up residence in the Reef Fortress with Kier and Jaina.

I had arranged my schedule to allow me to spend weekends there with them when I didn't have pressing engagements, but I still resented how it felt. As if he preferred them over me. Everyone always preferred them over me… I hated it. I was sure Jaina was avoiding me, to compound it all. To at least get some sign of affection from her would be solace.

Though I knew she could never publicly be my consort, I wanted her anyway. I knew I would be expected to produce an heir, and that irked me greatly. I'd never seen myself as a mother, yet now here I was Queen Mother. The more I resented and put off conceiving an heir, the more ardently they would plot my death. What a gilded cage.

"You look troubled." I nearly jumped out of my skin, how did I not sense her? She looked about the same age as Master Rey, with luminous platinum blonde hair falling in waves mid chest and striking yellow eyes. I had just arrived at the Reef Fortress for the weekend, and no sooner had I come in the door than she did appear. My guards tensed on each side of me, preparing to push me behind them. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm Tahiri Veila. I'm here with your father. We hadn't met yet." She was entirely unphased by the guards, she didn't even look at them. "I see. Where is he?" I was peeved he hadn't come to greet me himself, but I tried not to let that show. "Out in the garden, they're training." I could tell she saw how irritated I was by that reply. She smirked, then turned and walked off.

"Well, are you coming?" She added over her shoulder, without stopping or looking back. Oh, that irked me. Despite this, I nodded to the guards and they fell back, then I followed her down the corridor. She entered what was once a ballroom, but it was empty. "Why are we here? You said he was in the garden." Tahiri sat cross legged on the floor, gesturing a hand to the empty space next to her. "He is. You'll train with me today."

Again, she saw my displeasure before I could hide it, and just grinned. "Sith training has considerably higher standards than the Jedi, in any form. It is much more intensive and geared toward weeded out the weak. It can be lethal. Sith are taught to draw upon their rage and use the Force as a weapon and tool for personal advancement. Having your father teach you would be counterintuitive. He could never push you to the lengths at which you must be pushed. I hear you possess considerable martial prowess, so we must expand upon your Force abilities. Sit."

My anger deflated slightly, she was right, and I should've realized that myself. I sat beside her and crossed my legs like hers, assuming a meditative pose. "Close your eyes. Conflict sharpens one's skills and makes the Sith stronger. Don't shy away from it. Take it head on at every opportunity, and your power will grow. I feel much conflict within you, tell me." I felt unsettled at that demand, I didn't know this woman and certainly didn't feel like baring my soul to her.

I let out a pained gasp as she suddenly gripped me in a dark blanket of Force energy. I couldn't move any of my limbs, and it was crushing my chest, it was hard to breathe. I convulsed, it was so cold, as though I'd been plunged into a frozen sea. I felt her scratching at the edge of my mind, like a talon slowly and painfully dragging across flesh. "Don't test me, child. You will do what you're told, or I will wretch it from you. Anger and pain are natural and part of growth. They give you focus. They make you strong."

**Jaina's POV**

After a long day of training, I was physically and mentally drained. I had trained rigorously before, or so I'd thought, but this was even more demanding than I could've imagined. The entire point was to push us to failure, deliberately cause pain, and funnel all the negative emotions- fear, humiliation, pain, anger- into the power to overcome.

I wasn't sure what to make of it. I could feel more power swell, and there was something heady and intoxicating about it. It felt like the blood in my veins was singing, like a ravenous beast devouring me from the inside out and enjoying every delicious bite. Something inside me wanted to be devoured. But, still, there was something in the back of my mind that screamed against it in revulsion.

That this was unnatural and wrong, but a darkness was there in me. And that darkness was aroused and electrified. I had never experienced anything like this, terrifying and thrilling in the same moment. We'd learned today to use a dark technique called Force Drain, where we could draw out the Force energy of other living organisms of any kind to restore ourselves or to amplify an attack. Perhaps I was too innocent, and that's why it affected me so.

Darth Cadeus, he'd pushed me to the brink and beaten me down. At first, as he had many times before, Kier offered his energy for me to take. We were both punished for that. The point, he said, was to take the energy from an unwitting, or unwilling, subject. Not take something readily offered. Only through _taking_ , ripping it from its owner, could we channel the dark side. I'd never encountered a training method so brutal and unforgiving, and it drove me to snap.

His attacks were unrelenting, through physical combat, and his uncanny ability to also violate the mind while engaged in battle. Even my strongest mental shield, he broke through as though it were sand. And he was not gentle. He ripped through my mind like a razor blade, leaving painful and deep slices all through my psyche as he went. Then it happened so quickly, where I reached the point of no return.

I collapsed physically, and mentally. As he ravaged my mind unhindered, I could feel the intense anger and possessiveness rolling off Kier like an avalanche tumbling down a mountainside. He'd break and intervene, it was inevitable. But his emotion pouring into me, coupled with my own intense humiliation and depletion, reached somewhere I'd never pulled from before. I barely had time to realize what I was doing, I just suddenly lashed out from that deep place.

In a matter of a few seconds, I'd repulsed him from my mind and my body, and was draining from him. I felt my cheeks flush as I panted in effort, and something coiling in my belly. It was _pleasurable._ I wanted it all, to suck him dry until the light left his eyes. It was consuming, and I didn't resist. Caedus shielded himself and ended the drain. He seemed only slightly taxed, but the satisfied smile across his face told me it was exactly what he'd wanted.

It only restored me slightly, enough to regain my wits and my composure. It was obvious he was much more powerful than I, and had likely hindered my draw on him. Just enough to get a taste for it, but not enough to hurt him. I pondered over all this as I showered, just trying to wash my hair was quite a task. My muscles had never felt so exerted that I could recall.

After tossing on minimal night clothes, I collapsed onto the bed. I glanced at the commlink laying on the nightstand, conflicted over what to do. Kier seemed so set in this path, and I had tried to steel my resolve. But, even the situation with Cearu dwelled in my mind. My concern for her was not easily buried. I'm sure Caedus would say that pain and fear were good, and to use them.

But, that itself was worrisome to me. The thought of unveiling new power and techniques was so appealing, I did want that. However, the means to acquire them chilled me somewhere in the back of my mind, and it was a nagging feeling that was difficult to fight. He told us the dark side was in our nature, and I couldn't deny, there was a part of me inexplicably drawn to it, but there was an equally strong part that rejected and bucked against it.

There was a call I had wanted to make, but I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. I wasn't even really sure what "right" was anymore. I picked it up, biting my lip as I debated activating it. "Jaina? Sweetie, is everything okay? I've been worried about you." My throat was immediately thick, and tears threatened to fall. I tried hard to swallow the emotion and calm myself, but part of me just so intensely wanted to be a little girl again and run into his big, warm hug.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Poe, but yes, I'm okay. I just… I don't know. There's a lot going on right now, and I don't know who I can trust." I could hear some shifting around on his end, and the sound of a door closing. "I'm always here for you. I may not understand why you're making the choices that you are right now, but you're an adult and I respect your right to make them. I'm sorry you're going through this. Talk to me kid, let's work it out. What's on your mind?"

"I just... I'm really scared. I'm trying so hard to be strong." My voice cracked, I always felt like such a crybaby, I couldn't hold it back even when I desperately wanted to. "I did something... I feel like I've opened a box I'm not sure I can close again. I hurt someone today, he knew how to stop me, but still. I'm scared because I liked it, what kind of monster does that make me..? I don't know if I can do this. I don't think I could do that to another person. I'm afraid if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop. But... I can't leave Kier here all alone. This is the path we have to take and I just don't know how to get through this without losing myself along the way. I'm not even so sure who I am anymore. I'm so frustrated with myself, with how weak I always am."

"Honey, look. Kier is his own person, you don't have to go along with this just because he is. You've always been close, I know that. But I've known you both your whole lives, and you are _very_ different people. Good people do bad things sometimes, I'm no saint, but I know I'm a good person. And I know that you are too. You're not a monster, you're just discovering that you are capable of bad things. Everyone is. But right now, the reason you called me, is how I know you're good. That conflict in you, the pull back to the light. It might've felt appealing for a minute, but you came back to your senses. Don't just go along with Kier. You don't need to please him, or anyone. Follow your gut, even if it's not the easiest thing to do."

"Poe...Did you know? About Dad? Tell me the truth." I felt a trepidation to ask, even though I was certain I already knew the answer. I kept trying to push forgiveness away and out of mind, but my heart kept insisting there had to be people who knew and loved Dad despite it. There had to be. And why couldn't I? Would that be betraying myself? Would that be betraying every person's life he claimed? I heard him take a breath, I could feel his hesitation even if I couldn't see his face.

"Yes. But before you get upset, hear me out, okay? I've known your parents both for a very long time now, and before that, I knew your grandmother. She was very dear to me, a second mother after my own had died. I respected her. She died believing in Ben, that he could be redeemed and do good things... I know you've heard a lot of awful things. But believe me, if there's anyone who had ample reason to want him dead on the spot, it was me. I was held prisoner and tortured by him at one point during the war. And I'm sorry, I know that's not easy to hear... I hated that man for a long time. But what might be hard to understand, is that Ben is not that guy. What you're experiencing now is just a glimpse of what he was subjected to as Snoke's apprentice. He was brainwashed and conditioned nearly his whole life. I'm not excusing what he did, and he knew that when I agreed to put it behind us. Rey pleaded his case, and I knew how much Leia loved him. Out of love and respect for them both, I gave him a chance. It wasn't easy, but he earned my respect and my friendship. Kylo Ren is dead, he's nothing but a bad memory. Ben is a good man, who loves all of you so much." I'd never known Poe to be emotional, but I could hear the change in his voice, he seemed very affected by the conversation.

"He didn't lie to hurt you or save himself of your disapproval. He wanted to be alive for your mom, and he wanted to be alive to raise the family she wanted, even though he felt he didn't deserve one. He wanted you to have a happy life, unburdened of his mistakes, and that of his whole family before him. And I understand that completely. And I hope if not now, someday you'll be able to understand that too and forgive him. But that's your choice, Jaina. I will always love you and be here for you, no matter what." I drew in a shaky breath, trying to put a lid over all these feelings that were spilling out into such a mess in my life.

"I need some time to clear my head and think everything over. I'm not ready to make a decision about any of this right now… But thank you, for everything. I'm glad I have you in my life, and I hope I always will… I'm gonna go now, but don't worry about me okay?" I put on my best calm and level voice, impressed I seemed to manage it. Poe chuckled.

"That's impossible, I'll always worry about all of you. But, call me anytime. I'll see you around, kid." The line beeped, letting me know he had hung up. I wasn't sure if I was any less confused about everything, but somehow, I did feel a little better. By that point, my body was trying to force me to sleep, and I decided to crawl under the covers and give in.

I wasn't sure how I'd gotten there, but I was suddenly in the Damerons' residence in Galactic City. The sun was setting, casting their living room in a reddish-orange color. I smiled, this was a happy place. I'd spent many sleepovers lounging on that couch watching old Holofilms with Ez. Shouting at Kes petulantly when he inevitably tried to annoy us. Auntie was always plying us with snacks and helping us with face masks.

As my eyes roamed over the familiar territory, I saw something that stopped my heart cold. A set of feet, just barely visible around the edge of the couch. My feet were impossibly sluggish as I tentatively moved toward what I was afraid to find. My fears were realized, when I saw Auntie. She was dead. Suddenly, the room was freezing cold, and I was struggling to breathe. It felt like I was spinning, but my feet were glued to the spot.

I looked out past the living room, toward what I knew to be the master bedroom. The door was open, and slouched in the door frame was Uncle Poe. Empty, half lidded eyes stared listlessly in my direction. I felt my stomach lurch painfully, my body was trying to vomit, but nothing came out. I grabbed the arm of the sofa trying to steady myself, blinking hard and furiously as though that would make this scene disappear and everything would be alright again.

I heard my name, just barely more than a whisper. The terror surging through me was breathtaking, I wasn't sure I could even find the strength to turn around and look for the voice. My body was shaking violently, from cold or fear, I couldn't tell. ' _Ezmera, NO!'_ I tried to scream, with everything in me, but not a single sound came from my lips.

She laid crumpled on the carpet, tears streaming down her face in agony. "Why?" She questioned me, with all the desolation and betrayal she could muster in her weakened state. It was then I saw it, she'd been impaled in the chest. A distinct wound. A lightsaber. In that moment, I looked down at my hands without consciously intending to. To my abject horror, I realized it was not sunset. That reddish-orange hue to the unlit room was now ominous. It was from a Sith saber in my right hand.

As though my body had a mind of its own, I turned to my left, where my memories indicated a long mirror hung. What I saw reflected in it was me, cool and unaffected. Skin white as milk, dark hair pinned away from my face, blood red lips, and yellow eyes that stared back in contrast to the inky black cloak around my shoulders. My reflection smiled.

Suddenly, I was lurching from my bed and staggering into the adjoining fresher. My legs were weak and I was clutching at anything I could grab. I barely made it to the toilet before I heaved any and everything that remained of my stomach contents into it. The sobs racked my body, I was still ice cold and shaking violently. My brain was unable to discern my reality, and I weakly bumbled back to my nightstand.

"Mmphf... Jaina..? What's wrong? " She slowly became more alert as she spoke, I immediately felt guilty that I had woken her so impulsively. Of course it was a dream. I could _never_ hurt her. That wasn't me, that wasn't real. I would _never_ hurt her. Yet, I was so intensely comforted that she answered, I needed it so badly. "I... I know that you're angry with me, I just... I don't know I'm sorry. I just really needed to hear your voice... and I'm sorry."

"Jai, it's alright... I'm sorry for how I acted, I shouldn't have treated you that way and I should've called. Are you alright?" As much as I wanted to calm down, my mind was twisted up in knots, and I was just so relieved to be able to talk to her. ' _The sound of your voice can save my soul. My courage, my sword and shield.'_ Ez always seemed to know what to do and I wished I could be like that. Maybe she would love me if I was more like that.

"Everything is just so messed up and I feel like I've ruined everything when all I ever wanted was to be someone you'd be proud of... someone you'd be proud to be with. I don't know what possessed me to wake you up like this, I had such an awful dream, I panicked." My stomach clenched in anxiety, I had let more spill out than I'd meant to, but my brain felt like mush at this point. ' _Probably better to just get it over with, honestly.'_ I lamented to myself.

"I know things are a bit crazy right now... and I'm not sure what to do about it. But I've always, always been proud of you Jaina. I was stupid and awful to you, and I regret it with all my heart. I'm glad that you called, I was being stubborn, you know how I am. But you don't need to be anything for anyone else at all, just be you. That's more than enough. Of course I would be proud to be with you. Every second of every day, and I would be the luckiest humanoid creature in the entire galaxy." The passion in her voice made my heart surge in excitement. I'd heard many impassioned things from her mouth, but not about me. Not in this way. It made me feel bold.

"So… you would? You would be with me? You would want that?" I tried to bumble out intelligent words, though I was unsure if I was even coherent at all. ' _Say the words, I'll come running._

 _I think you know I'm in love with you.'_ My cheeks were burning, I was sure they must be bright red. I could hear my blood rushing in my ears, and feel the fluttering in my chest of a hopeful heart at last. "But I made you doubt me." She replied quietly.

"Never." I breathed. I couldn't bear much more, standing on the top of this precipice waiting to fall, only wondering which way. There was no escaping this moment, the anticipation made me feel light headed. "Where are you? Tell me where to meet you. I have to see you." Her tone was bold and insistent, leaving no room for discussion.

"Where we first met. Midday tomorrow." Without a beat, it rushed from my lips. Not a question. I knew that she knew. We were extremely young, but it was one of my first memories I can recall, and it changed my life forever- before I even knew it. It was right, I knew that's where we should be. I didn't know exactly what was about to happen, but I was following my gut, for once.

"I'll be waiting." She said simply, before disconnecting. I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink, I was spinning with a confusing mixture of anxiety and elation. I was up all night, I was counting the hours as they went so slow. My heart knew she wouldn't let me down, she would come to me now. ' _Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care. All along I knew, I had to be with you somehow.'_

When daylight broke after what felt like an eternity, I was packed and ready. I intended to slip out before anyone woke, I didn't want the confrontation. I had to get back to the main palace to get my ship and get off world. The guards didn't question or hinder me, and I took a wavespeeder back to the mainland. Once there, it was a brief airspeeder trip to the palace.

With everyone back at the fortress, I was at ease now. The staff at the palace knew me and wouldn't try to stop me. Or so I had thought. "Leaving, hmm?" Tahiri, we'd met briefly. She was just inside the hangar doors, her posture was nonthreatening. It didn't seem she was looking to stop me, but I was confused how she'd gotten here so quickly. I was very sure she was at the fortress the day before.

"You're going to _her_ aren't you?" Allana walked out from around another spacecraft, a truly loathsome expression on her face. Tahiri didn't intend to stop me, but Allana was clearly here for a confrontation. Before I had time to ponder more on their sudden appearance, she drew a blaster and fired on my vessel, destroying the engine and sealed pilot compartment. "Allana! What the hell?!"

I had the inkling she might've been aware of my feelings toward Ez, and that she might be upset at how I'd been avoiding her. But I didn't expect this aggressive reaction, I never knew her to be an aggressor in general. "That was cruel and uncalled for!" I glared at her, now my brain fumbling over how the hell I'd get out of here and get to Ez.

"Perhaps I want to be cruel." She suddenly lunged at me, lightsaber activated. A vermillion colored blade. ' _This is not good.'_ I dreaded this battle ahead. I didn't want to hurt Allana, and she was always very talented in physical combat. If i didn't incapacitate her, she would definitely hurt me. The look in her eyes made that very clear.

I brought my own saber up in defense, blocking her attack. "How _dare_ you choose her over me! You don't even have the decency to tell me to my face!" She all but shrieked as she tore away to assault me again. Her blows and speed were considerable, I was struggling to keep up with her onslaught. "Allana! Stop this! I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say, but we are not enemies!"

Somehow, I already knew my words would fall on deaf ears, but I tried. "Spare me the pathetic excuses. And don't act like you're not going to run back to those Jedi, that does make you my enemy! I'll kill you now and save myself the trouble!" Her attacks went on and on in a furious sequence, I was starting to tire from the barrage and desperately looking for an advantageous position, or at least a way to put space between us.

It happened, I misjudged her next swing and moved to block high, leaving my torso exposed and she unexpectedly switched to slice across my abdomen. Everything slowed down, I watched helplessly as the blade came ever closer, and all I could think about was Ez. Her waiting for me, the stone under her feet, the tall grass swaying, the roar of the water, the wind catching her hair. Her wondering why I never came, and her grief when she finally did learn. I felt that deep place in me swell- pain, loneliness, despair, fear. I had nothing else, so I grabbed it and yanked as hard as I could, with no mind as to what would happen when I did.

**Ezmera's POV**

_Dantooine_

When I came into the atmosphere, I headed northeast toward a section identified as the Fields of Banir, which held the ruins of an ancient Jedi temple. There was a large stone base, but the only structure remaining atop it was what once was a stairway, now broken and collapsed, leading to an inner sanctum. The perch of that small room still remained, perhaps it was a meditation chamber. It was thousands of years old surely, and it was where Jaina's parents married.

Around it was swaying fields of tall grass, which covered most of Dantooine, and a large cliff jutted up into the sky behind the ruins with a raging waterfall crashing over the side. The pool it created at the bottom almost touched the base of the ruins these days. The way in which the temple was destroyed indicated it was most likely a casualty of a battle long, long ago.

The air was peaceful and quiet here, the locals were superstitious and wouldn't come near this temple for generations. The closest settlements couldn't even be seen along the horizon if you looked. It was here we met for the first time. Our parents didn't want to travel with us when we were babies, so often it was my father who went alone to Dantooine to visit his friends, while mother stayed with me. When I was 4, he let me go with him for the first time.

I didn't know or care at the time, but Ben and Rey had come out here to do some research on the Force presence around the temple that still remained, and we diverted to meet them out here. Jaina was 3, I was surprised she remembered it, but I knew this was exactly the place she was referring to. I distinctly remembered the wide eyed stare she gave me, and her promptly throwing her arms around me, much to her parents' surprise. She uttered one word. " _Mine._ "

When we were very young, I often played with Kier because we had similar interests and he was fairly outgoing. A sharp contrast to the quiet Jaina, who was content napping with her father or watching us with rapt attention. She was always watching me, come to think of it. She was a little older when they finally moved to Coruscant, and she made a habit of holding my hand and refusing to surrender it when I was around her. She was cute, so I didn't mind it much.

As we got older, I had forged very separate and different relationships with them both, it was always a wonder to me how well they got on. After the dawn of adolescence, my interest in Jaina was stronger, and I started to lean more into our friendship than mine with Kier. He didn't seem to mind, he had gotten rather close with Cearu.

Jaina got prettier with every passing year, and that never concerned me, but when our bodies began developing, I came to the very embarrassing realization my interest in Jaina went beyond friendship. I was physically very attracted to her. And I had absolutely no idea how to deal with that. I was further mortified by my parents constantly encouraging me to go out with the near age sons of their colleagues.

How do you tell your parents you're unnatural? My shame was acute, and I tried very hard to bury all of it and ignore it. The thought of disappointing my father, or being tormented and discriminated against in the military was paralyzing. Yet, my desire for her was more intense over time. A growing beast that was very hard to restrain.

There were many times I thought she reciprocated, that she was inviting me in, but then that nagging voice in my head would remind me. I was unnatural, and something so beautiful and kind and desirable, was not for me. I was only fooling myself to think she'd want me. And at absolutely no cost could I lose her. Even if it was forever at arms length, I _needed_ her. The thought of a life without her in it was a waking nightmare.

I dreamt about her laughter. Those unbelievable eyes full of such warmth. Her full, pink lips. I wondered if they would tremble if I touched them… This limerence was unrelenting, it left me breathless. A strange torture, but she was the only one. I couldn't help myself, I didn't want anyone else. It was an ache I learned to live with. I would stand by her forever. I'd be anything she required. Even if it meant I was all alone.

I hadn't yet come to admit anything to my father, but when I told him I was going to meet Jaina, he didn't hesitate to grant the approval and route the appropriate chit into my chain of command on my behalf. I felt a little more courageous at this turn of events, and though maybe his support here was unwitting of my true intentions, I thought that I could possibly finally tell him after all this was over. My squadron had really liked Jaina, and if I was honest, I think they knew when I brought her to the ball. My heart was optimistic and light, we could do this, right?

Bolt Squadron was composed of XJ5 X-wing starfighters assigned to patrol the area on Coruscant around PharmCom Orbital Processing Plant One, a pharmaceutical production facility. Given that my post had me already up in orbit, it was an efficient take off was also expedient that my family had long since known of an ancient hyperlane that began at Coruscant and dumped out at Dantooine.

I knew I would long beat Jaina, navigating the Hapes Cluster was time consuming itself, and she'd likely take the Perlernian Trade Route hyperlane toward Coruscant until she could jump to the Coruscant-Dantooine hyperlane. She clearly wasn't willing to come back to Coruscant, and I was unsure exactly what all was going on with her family, but I'd overheard my parents saying there was trouble and they'd run off.

While the old temple was a significant moment in our lives, I figured she also chose it as a location nobody would know the significance of except us. In the case someone came looking for her, the Enclave would be too obvious as a secondary home she'd be familiar with. I was anxious about all of it, more each moment. I felt this strange oppressive feeling. As if the air itself was rapidly becoming more dense, it was becoming difficult to breathe.

I felt dizzy and sick, the air was suddenly cold. My skin was clammy, and I had an intense sense of foreboding. Something was coming, quickly, and it was a mass of dark energy. I could feel it in my bones, and my blood raced in anticipation. I had been standing near my craft, but the sickness drew me to my knees, leaning against it. Whatever it was, I was in no shape to fight it, and I dreaded my end was possibly drawing near.

Suddenly, a rift in the air, like a vacuum. I was being sucked toward it, it was turning black and starting to swirl as if undergoing some metamorphosis. It opened, almost like an eye, but staring back at me were distant stars and planets. It was a tear in space, and possibly time as well? Not even a moment had passed, and abruptly Jaina fell from the rift. It snapped closed behind her and disappeared entirely.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" My strength was returned instantaneously with the disappearance of the rift, and I lunged forward to her body splayed on the ground. I rolled her over, she was panting, sweat covering her brow. "I'm ok, I'm ok. Just...a little tired and out of sorts. Dizzy." She closed her eyes and laid her face on my thigh.

I pushed the hair away from her face, where it was stuck from sweat. "What was that? How did you do that?" I asked softly. "I...honestly, I have no idea." Her eyes fluttered open, those large brown orbs staring up at me. "Allana confronted me, she was angry. She overpowered me, I was sure she was about to kill me. I thought of this place, and something happened. Somehow...I was able to draw some power from within me that brought me here."

I appraised the difference in her appearance. No longer her green and grey robes as I knew her to wear nearly constantly. Black boots, dark brown leggings, a lacey black camisole, and a black leather jacket with small silver studs across the shoulders. Her face was paler than I remembered, but maybe because she felt unwell. But the bold red lipstick was interesting.

Something stirred within me at the sight. Like when I set eyes on her in that ballgown with the plunging neckline, a trail my lips ached to make down her lithe form. ' _Why do you do this?! Focus!'_ Jaina giggled. "What could you possibly be thinking right now?" I shook my head, I knew my cheeks were hot and the pink surely there would give me away. "Things I shouldn't, sorry."

"Don't be. I've waited a terribly long time for this. I want to know all of it." Soft spoken words out of the stillness. She'd pushed herself up on one arm, our faces level. Her bottom lip sucked in as she gently bit it. I couldn't look away. I felt as though I was melting, the breath was gone from my lungs. I couldn't be sure I was even conscious of my movements, my body had a mind of its own.

My hands were cupping her cheeks, pulling her to me with enthusiasm as my lips melded with hers. I felt like I was in a timeless dream, diving deeply into those impossibly luscious lips. I was only vaguely aware of her own soft palms gripping my own face in return. I was happily lost in a deep cloud of heavenly bliss. Every tear and every hurt, washed away. It was all worth it. This moment was everything.

I didn't know who pulled away, it was a blur. But her eyes were warmly boring into mine, and her delighted laughter echoed by mine reached my ears. It transcended every 'good' feeling I thought I had ever had. "I've wanted you for what seems like forever. Swear you'll always be mine, and I'll give you the galaxy in a handbasket if you want it. I've always been yours, devastatingly so. There has never been anyone else. Just you."

Her hands fell to my shoulders, closing her eyes and leaning forward until her forehead rested against mine. "I've felt the same. I don't know why I was so afraid... I'll always be yours, Ez. I always have been. I don't need a thing, only you. And I'll be the happiest." A quiet and tender stare was shared between us, though I was entirely sure the goofiest grin was plastered across my face.

"Good, it's settled then." We both just laughed and fell back into the tall grass, gentle, warm gusts of summer air brushing over our skin. As we lay there under blue sky with pure white stars above, more than wind brushed skin. The things I had barely dared to dream- touching, discovering. Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon.

**Jaina's POV**

I had no real understanding of how I had done it, but I knew for sure I had used a technique called Force travel based on my studies. It was a rare Force power which allowed travel of great distances instantly by creating a momentary rift in space, but caused the user to be corrupted by the dark side, as it broke the rules of the galaxy by ripping the Force asunder.

The technique could only be used to travel somewhere the user was familiar with, and it was speculated it could be used to travel to a familiar person even if you didn't know their location, though that was unconfirmed. I knew this place very well, it wasn't surprising I could travel here with relative ease. I felt unwell at first, but I recovered quickly. I wondered if that was a physical manifestation of corruption? I didn't feel different, but maybe that was a preconceived notion to think that I would.

We'd stayed the night in the temple, or what remained of it at least. A storm rolled in quickly, and such storms on Dantooine were brutal- definitely needed shelter. The air inside was warm and humid from our presence. Discovering the pleasures of intimacy was mostly fumbling hands at first, considering neither of us had any experience to speak of, but we'd had a very fulfilling night together.

I wanted to allow the distraction a little longer, but Ez had been awake for some time now and I knew she wouldn't leave it unaddressed. She rolled on her side to face me, and her expectant look confirmed what I already knew. "I'm guessing you want to know why we ran off from the Order?" I murmured nonchalantly. "Duh." She huffed.

"Well, I'd rather not get into all the details until I talk to my parents about everything. Seeing you cleared up a lot of confusion in my heart, and I realize now that I should've listened to them, or heard them out at least. That path… was not for me. But, I need to figure out how to move forward from here, and I can't return home without Kier. I've seen what they managed to do to Allana… and I truly fear what will become of Kier under their influence. I can't just leave him to their devices, they'll mangle him beyond all recognition and honestly, I'm afraid he'll allow it."

"I'd prefer if you would just tell me what's been going on, but I'll respect your desire. Kier is so stubborn, if he's set his mind to this he won't turn away. How are you going to get him to come home?" She was right, it felt like it'd be easier to just admit it all, but I was following my gut for once, and it said I needed to talk to Mom and Dad.

This was our family, and they made decisions before I was born that were affecting me now, but I had the choice to let it explode in their faces and take whatever blowback came my way too, or I could work through this with them and accept the past didn't define my life the way I might've initially felt it did. If Poe could find a way to embrace Dad after all that had happened between them, I thought I owed myself at least that same possibility.

Honestly, escaping Hapes gave me unexpected clarity, and it left me wondering if our minds had been being influenced. The thought someone was powerful enough to do it without me even noticing, was frightening. I was remorseful for my behavior, and I felt too ashamed to return home to Dad empty handed. I _had_ to get through to Kier. But I would need help.

"It's complicated... Just trust I'll sort things out and I'll let you know when I understand all this myself. I'm concerned about how I'll manage it too... I might have to physically subdue him and bring him back. But I'm going to call Cearu to help me." Ez's hesitance was obvious. "Are you sure? Kier is really strong, not that you aren't, but you've seen what he can do. If he turns against you, you're going to have a really bad time. Maybe you should just call your parents instead."

I bit my lip, I knew she was probably right, but I couldn't believe in my heart that Kier would ever hurt me. And truthfully, I didn't think he'd actually follow through with his threat to hurt Cearu. It seemed like an empty threat, to cause her an emotional pain so she'd back off and leave him alone. Together, I was confident we could convince him or take him anyway.

Luckily for me, when I called Cearu, she was off on a research mission on Sernpidal. Finally, something fortuitous. It didn't take much convincing, she was on her way immediately. It would only take a few hours. It was around this time I felt a disturbance in the Force, and while I couldn't be completely sure, I was convinced it had something to do with Kier. I felt this tugging in that dark place inside… as if I was being called somewhere, to something. But I didn't know what waited on the other end.

As much as I didn't want to, I knew I needed to send Ez back to her post. "Cearu and I need to do this, but you have a duty to return to. And I just need to know you're safe so I can focus on this. I hate to let you go so soon… but I won't be long, I promise." Ez sighed and gave me a small smile, before leaning in to kiss me again.

My heart still fluttered violently from her display of affection. I was keen to share much more in the near future. She took and began dressing, pulling back on her pilot jumpsuit over her minimal underclothes. I followed suit, running my fingers through my mussed hair, trying not to look so sexed when Cearu arrived.

Somehow, a tender goodbye was wonderful and torturous at the same time. I'd been foolish to think it'd be easier to part after reconciling, in reality, it was next to impossible to stomach sending her off. But, I knew what I had to do, and I couldn't be deterred by selfish desires. There would be plenty of time for that later. Before she pulled the hatch down to lock it, she gave me a mischievous grin. "So, this means I get to tell everyone you're my girlfriend now right?"

I couldn't help but laugh, she was beaming with pride at the thought, and it warmed my heart in a way I'd never experienced before. "It'll be the first thing out my lips to every person I meet, so you'd better!" I teased. "Seriously though, please be safe okay? I'll be waiting for you." Her expression changed to a sincere and emotional look. "I will, I promise. I'll see you soon." She pulled down the hatch, locking it and starting her takeoff sequence.

Ez wasn't gone long before Cearu appeared, gracefully disembarking from a small vessel. "I'm so glad to see you, Jaina. I knew you were too good to go that way. Let's bring him home and put an end to this." She embraced me immediately, a slightly unusual gesture. Though always friendly and close, Cearu was more aloof physically- that wasn't how she typically showed affection. But given all that had transpired lately, I could understand her feeling a desire for contact.

I explained what had happened on Myrkr and Hapes, our training, the confrontation with Allana, and my startling new ability. I also confided in her about that strange pull I was feeling, something calling me through the darkness. We decided to meditate together, and she wanted me to focus on the source of that pull. I wasn't aware of how much time had passed, and I still couldn't determine with certainty, but I felt in my gut that it was Kier on the other end. It had to be.

"I think you should follow it. I think if you hold on to me, I'll go with you wherever it leads." My heart was thrumming with anxiety, what if she didn't go with me? What if I was stranded somewhere with no one to help me? Her hand softly gripped mine, the certainty in her eyes calmed me. It felt as though she knew something I didn't, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what that was exactly.

"Alright, I'm going to try. Last time it just… _happened_. So I'm not sure if I can do it consciously… but here goes nothing." I closed my eyes and tried to picture that dark place inside. It felt as though the closer I got to it, that small, inky vines were reaching for me. Tight, ice cold tendrils wrapping around me and pulling me deeper into never ending blackness. I was afraid, I tried to resist, but they seemed to grow stronger and suck me in faster despite my efforts.

As I started to breathe hard and panicked, I felt a warm, blanketing presence around me. Suddenly that cold, dark place didn't seem so oppressive, that's all it was- cold and dark. There was nothing to be afraid of. I grabbed the vine like arms and pulled myself forward with all my strength, grunting with effort. Then suddenly- light. It was still dark, but not pitch black, as I thrust through the vines I fell onto a hard, stone floor. When I opened my eyes, Cearu was there with me, helping me up to my feet.

"Where are we?" I lamented, looking around and trying to regain my composure. Force travelling made me feel ill, but I was recovering faster this time. "I don't know." She responded. The sky was dark and storming, large bolts of lightning that made a strange shriek-like thunder crashed around the structure. It was so dark, we could only see our surroundings when the lightning lit it up for seconds at a time.

The ground was grey, with what seemed like some sort of mixture of ash and dust caked atop it. The walls were so high, it seemed as though we couldn't see the end. We were in some type of corridor, and there were massive statues of some kind of humanoids lining it that were hooded and holding some kind of scepters.

As we walked slowly further into whatever structure this was, we came to an opening with various equipment. It was all covered in layers of dust and decrepit from the look of it, likely unattended to for several decades at least. There were tanks with strange identical and deformed creatures inside, long since dead, and the smell was foul.

I didn't recognize any of the equipment, and from the inquisitive look on Cearu's features, she didn't either. Further, we came across remains- bones really. It was impossible to tell who or what they once were. They were littered throughout the area with shreds of black robes barely clinging to them. There was another corridor type space, and more bodies still. There must've been a fight here once, these black robe laden bones had masks and weapons near them.

Cearu and I shared a glance of apprehension- whoever killed these people was likely long since gone, but this was a very eerie and foreboding place. We were both deeply uncomfortable, that was certain. Further still, it bothered me that I felt Kier here. My hunch was right, but I was confused that it brought me to this strange place, but not to him directly. Through yet another opening, we discovered a coliseum type space.

It was huge, and mostly demolished, clearly a battle raged here once. What maybe once was a throne was scarred and barely recognizable, and the stone seating that surrounded the space was crumbling and unusable. I could make out two figures on the far side of the room from us, just shadows. It looked like one was walking in from an adjoining room to greet the other.

A flash, I could see the one walking in for a second. Grey wrappings all around it's head almost like a headdress that also covered the nose and mouth then pooled around the neck, a slender and feminine shaped face, and some kind of black leather jumpsuit type outfit. A second flash, she was suddenly much closer to us, looking me directly in the eyes- yellow.

"Welcome to Exegol."


	6. Shadows in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Something to note for later- there is a concept for the World Between Worlds from Star Wars Rebels, and while that is heavily inspiring the version I'm going to use, I'm tweaking it a bit.

_There's grief._

_There's anger._

_And then comes hatred._

_More hatred._

_And some more._

_Comes grief again._

_Hand in hand with anger._

_Hatred cycling behind._

_All the time, love keeps wondering_

_What did it do wrong?_

**Kier's POV**

_Exegol_

Darth Caedus tasked me with going to an ancient Sith homeworld named Exegol. Supposedly, to search for arcane Sith secrets and information about the research/experiments that Darth Sidious had been conducting there. I'd heard of the Battle of Exegol, but not much on the details. ' _Figures, just more shit they were hiding and lying about.'_

The place was really kriffing weird. Creepy as hell. I was not interested in staying any longer than absolutely necessary. And the shrieking lightning shit. _Really_ not into that. Academic or research missions had never been a particular interest of mine, not to mention how irritated I was about Jaina's flight from Hapes.

I couldn't say I was surprised. I could feel no conviction within her, her only reason for staying was out of loyalty to me- and clearly that had changed. Her betrayal hurt still. I couldn't believe she was willing to go back to _him_ after all of it. They obviously had gotten to her in a weak moment, she was susceptible after the strenuous training. But, the legacy didn't require her. I could complete this destiny on my own. Only then could we ever know peace.

I couldn't find it in me to be angry at her, I spent many years protecting her and sheltering that innocence she still clung to. I'd bore many burdens for both us thus far, and I could continue to. I wanted her help and support, but I could do without it. I was, however, angry at _him_ for managing to get his teeth in her again and drawing her back into their deceit.

' _What the everloving kriff is this?'_ I stared bewildered at numerous tanks filled with now dead creatures, ' _Are these...clones? They look so familiar…'_ To my left, human men with dark hair resembling my own. To my right, human women with brown hair and tanned skin like… "Oh my god." I felt overwhelmed and slightly sick at the realization. They were indeed clones. Failed clones of my _parents_.

' _Why was Sidious cloning my parents?'_ The clones of them were probably around my age in maturity. I studied the face of a clone of my father, preserved in a tank. Some others had leaked or been broken, others still had deteriorated despite the liquid. This one was relatively intact. Mom had often remarked that I strongly resembled him when he was young, and I could now see the nearly mirror image of myself. "He knew you would fail, so he tried to make a better version of you."

I turned back to the tanks containing clones of Mom. ' _But why was he trying to clone you?'_ My brow furrowed in concentration, racking my brain over anything that might have been mentioned connecting my mother to Sidious. But, I came up with nothing. As I continued around the various labs containing other deformed clones of beings I didn't recognize, I came across a data terminal.

It looked untouched for many, many years. But it somehow appeared to still be connected to a viable power source. Maybe I could get it to work? It took several hours, but I managed to get the damn thing to power up to try to access the files. The information was clearly not connected to an exterior server, there were no security protocols that I could see. It appeared to be basic research notes.

From what I could discern, he was cloning my father because he was the strongest Force user he had access to through one of his agents- Luke had eluded his agents for years and apparently he couldn't get a DNA sample off him without alerting him. I remembered in our lessons that Darth Sidious was thought dead for several decades, so that made sense wanting to stay off anyone's radar and avoid drawing attention.

He was clearly very concerned about their midichlorian counts, and the clones were considered failures because they didn't have high enough counts for whatever his purposes were. As I read further, I came to the realization some tanks in which the beings were unrecognizable were originally filled with failed clones of Sidious himself- none of them were Force sensitive. There were further documentations of one which ended up being independently stable, apparently a rarity amongst the clones developed here.

Notes suggested he was released in hopes he would procreate and an offspring of his would be viable. It was at least 5 years before the first recorded clones of my father. That clone was out in the galaxy for 2 years before Sidious had somehow discovered a child had been fathered by it. Notes indicated the clone, the child, and child's mother fled when Sidious sent agents to take the child.

From the records, it anticipated the child was likely born in 15 ABY, and last known alive in 19 ABY when it's parents were killed, yet the child was not located. I felt like I was on the verge of something yet again, as I looked back at the tanks full of clones of Mom. ' _That child would be the same age as her…'_ As I pressed on, it seemed Sidious gave up on the child for over a decade, shifting his focus to my father.

Looking more into the Sith rituals and research documented there, Sidious intended to transfer essence- a known Sith theory to immortality. But, he needed a vessel strong enough to house him, and was failing to find one. The notes about the clones of my mothers were not as detailed, it seemed they were started in 34 ABY when an agent sent back DNA of a strong Force sensitive the First Order briefly held captive.

Reports were clearly unsatisfactory, the clones were low count, but the narrative was taking a turn- a prominent agent had been killed, and his apprentice, apparently my father at the time, had come to Exegol himself. Remarks suggested Sidious was making plans to take one of the originals- my father or mother, and it didn't matter which one. Cloning had been unsuccessful, and he was running out of time even with the sophisticated life supporting systems they'd engineered here.

There wasn't anything useful after that, 35 ABY was the last year of logs, and the system record showed it had been offline since sometime that year. There was clear evidence of death around, something had happened here. The Battle of Exegol didn't mention anything about this place, but it was taught that my father, under his alias, assisted my mother in defeating Sidious, with no further details about it.

The Final Order fleet and the massive space battle that ensued here was the focus of that lesson, and I was left with a lot of questions now. It was just way too much information to wrap my brain around, let alone make sense of. Despite there being nothing living here which I could discern, the dark energy was strong. It emanated from all around me. But through another doorway, it felt stronger, as if I was being beaconed onward.

Was Sidious still able to influence the living realm in some way? Was it him, guiding me to what he wanted me to discover? I pondered the thought as I walked into a large coliseum, devastated from what looked like a battle. "Darth Sidious, this is where he finally died. Do you understand why he wanted your mother?" By this point, Sith suddenly appearing seemed almost normal, their stealth and cloaking skills were immense.

"No. But I assume you presume to tell me? Whoever you are." I glanced toward the woman behind me with an indifferent yet expectant expression. "Mm. The child he searched for? His progeny? It was her. Rey Palpatine. Her parents hid her on that desert planet, Jakku, in hopes she would never be found. Perhaps she wouldn't have, if it weren't for your father. Sidious only became aware of her due to your father's relentless pursuit of her. She has his power, she knew, but she rejected it completely and ran from it. They're both cowards, you see."

I couldn't even find it in me to be shocked. I felt numb with anger. What's one more betrayal? The way I'd been so isolated from the other padawans, the fear and disgust I saw in my parents' eyes that they tried so hard to hide from me. Such hypocrisy. All the pain and strife they'd caused for me by denying my true identity, my lineage. There was power I knew laid dormant inside me, that I couldn't access under their direction.

What Caedus said was right. They never wanted me to access that power, they wanted to hide it away and deny it so they wouldn't have to face the truths they'd spent decades running from. The burden was foisted on me to unknowingly bear, and I deeply resented that. I felt bitter and rejected. My mind replayed something _he_ had once said. " _I realize now the Jedi were never my enemy, that's far too simplistic. They were people with only half the picture who believed they had all the facts. It made their decisions flawed."_ The irony of all of it wasn't lost on me.

I remembered the first time I realized my untapped power, and the pushback from my parents. I was always intensely frustrated with how powerful Allana was in combat, even though I knew she was older and had the advantage to begin with. She was such a crybaby and it made me furious how soft my parents were toward her. We were barely teens, and she pushed me too far in a sparring match. I was overcome with hate and jealousy and frustration, and it just... happened.

I had managed to kick her back and right as she stumbled, I moved to strike out instinctually with the Force. It was against the rules of engagement for the match, but I was far too enraged to care at that point. Lightning shot out from my fingertips, and almost instantaneously, Dad had inserted himself between us. He took the brunt of my attack, convulsing and calling out in pain, then slumping to the ground as I regained my senses and stopped.

When I regained my composure, I stared at my hand bewildered. I had no idea how I'd done it, or how I was even capable of such. Force lightning was a rare ability, and I'd only heard it discussed as a dark-sider technique. It deeply troubled me. " _Kier! What have you done?!"_ I remember my mother's anguished voice so clearly, that pained and distrustful look in her wide eyes as she stared at me, cradling his head in her arms. Allana was crying, as usual, and I was instantly irritated again. I was confused and frustrated, and I didn't know what to even say, I just ran off.

A lot of things made sense now, and I was all the more furious. These strange, powerful, and _rare_ abilities our family possessed were no coincidence. It was because we were descended from some of the most powerful Sith that may have ever lived. They were so caught up with being on 'sides', attachments, and some notion of foolish righteousness, their potential was forever obscured. I would not make those mistakes.

"I see. Who are you then? Clearly you knew I would be here." She slowly approached me, leisurely. "Dark Lady of the Sith, Lumiya. Once apprentice to Darth Vader, Shadow Hand to Darth Sidious before that. Master of Darth Caedus and Tahiri. I had him send you here. But, we'll discuss more later. We have company now." The lightning revealed her briefly, her body was completely covered except for a set of piercing yellow eyes, a vertical scar stretching over the skin surrounding the right one.

I knew Jaina and Cearu were here, I had felt them arrive abruptly, but I was unconcerned by it. I didn't know how they'd found this place, or gotten here so suddenly without feeling their approach, but that didn't matter. I knew they would find me in the ruins eventually and beg me to return home again. They would be disappointed. Lumiya turned to her right and began walking briskly across the room as I noticed them enter from the entrance on the opposite side. She welcomed them, as though they didn't know where they were.

"Kieran, this is _enough_ it is time for us to go home now." Jaina put on her best tough girl persona, as though I wouldn't see right through her. Cute, really. She must've forgotten, I could feel her anxiety, confusion, and fear before she ever even entered the room. She didn't spare Lumiya more than a glance, and stared in my direction, though I knew she couldn't see more than an outline of me. Cearu, however, was fixated on Lumiya, clear apprehension apparent on her face.

"What do you want with him?" Cearu asked, her voice wavered despite trying to sound level. Lumiya shifted her weight to one hip, a casual gesture, she was not interested or concerned by their arrival. She stood just close enough they could see her, but not a step closer. "We take what we desire because we can. We can because we have power. We have power because we are Sith."

Cearu obviously didn't care for the dodgy reply, but Lumiya just sighed, seemingly bored, and closed her eyes in concentration. She didn't reach for the odd hilt on her waist, and I could feel a darkness morphing around her. I was intrigued, curious what she intended to do, but I stepped forward and addressed Cearu myself. "So you turned her against me." I gestured to Jaina.

"You have done that yourself. Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed these Sith to twist your mind and feelings, now you seek to become the very thing we were meant to defend this galaxy from." Always so full of self-righteousness, I didn't expect any less honestly. "Don't lecture me, Cearu. I see through the lies. I do not fear the dark side as you all do. I will bring peace, freedom, justice and security to this galaxy."

"Peace? Freedom? What would you say it is now? Listen to yourself! This has all been done before, a vicious cycle, and it will end the same- with your death!" Her plea seemed genuine, there was some desperation to her manner and tone, but something in her eyes told me she was resigned- that she knew the outcome. She knew me better than perhaps anyone, and I was frustrated by all of this. She knew I would not be deterred when I made a decision, yet she still insisted with this confrontation.

"Don't make me kill you. I would spare you, for all we've shared, but if you're not with me, then you're my enemy." I saw the sadness reflected from those golden eyes, but her resolve did not waiver. She activated her lightsaber, preparing to fight. ' _Foolish. How unlike you.'_ Jaina stepped forward, activating hers as well. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes. You know none of that is true. We _will_ take you home, whether you go willingly or not."

I activated my saberstaff and readied myself. "You will try." My reply seemed to have garnered a surprised gasp from Cearu, I was puzzled by that. Cearu then groaned as if exerted, then a red phantasm appeared in front of her. "What the hell is that?" Jaina stepped back in trepidation. The phantasm did not speak, but surged forward and engaged Cearu.

Lumiya's focus then turned to Jaina. Again, that swirling and morphing of dark energy, but no exterior indication of anything. Suddenly, dark energy surging in Jaina, along with an onslaught of negative emotions. Jealousy, betrayal, fear, possession, despair, lust, grief. It was fast and intense, it made my brain feel like it was swimming trying to process everything that was hitting me through our bond.

Jaina then burst toward me and I parried her blows. ' _Well, so be it.'_ I wouldn't back down, and I would not be taken. While Jaina was exceedingly good in her studies, I knew I would always exceed her physical strength. I had no desire to kill her, wearing her down to exhaustion didn't seem difficult in theory. I'd beat her down and send her running home with her tail between her legs.

Jaina was unexpectedly becoming more frenzied emotionally, and in our battle. I was curious about it, but didn't have much time or mental energy to devote to it as I roughly beat her back at every turn. I let my own emotions fuel the blows, focusing on my hate and hurt toward her and our own family. It felt easy, natural. My body was teeming with dark energy I could channel into my aggression. In my periphery, I could make out Cearu struggling against that phantom.

How childish and naive, the two of them. Thinking they could just waltz in and take what they wanted. They'd learn the hard way. I launched a wave of Force energy at Jaina, sending her flying into the wall with an audible crack. She cradled her head in one hand for a moment, seeming disoriented and trying to regain her bearing.

I was unconcerned, and waited for her to gather herself enough to attack me again seconds later. Again, her movements were almost sluggish in comparison to mine and lacked necessary strength to overtake me, resulting in my foot making contact with her stomach. The kick knocked her from her feet and left her breathless on the ground. "Are you done yet? You will not win."

"You are _vile_ , but I will not give up!" She roused again and again, I was growing tired of this game. ' _Finish this Kier. She is your enemy, end her life. Stop holding back.'_ Lumiya. I'd almost forgotten her entirely. Kill Jaina? I wasn't sure I could go through with that. There was no good reason, she was weak, not any true challenge to me. ' _Do it, or I will. And I will make her suffer.'_ Jaina started to tremble and choke as our sabers connected again, she was struggling to resist some kind of interference from Lumiya.

It was foolish on my part to think I could avoid hurting them, it would always come to this one way or another. It would be a kindness on my part to grant her a quick death, and the pain of her loss would accelerate my training. It was the right thing to do, she was just another cog in a machine none of us wanted to be born into. Unavoidable casualty. I doubled my efforts, beating her back with furious and unrelenting blows. She was stumbling and struggling to parry, I could see the fear gleaming in her eyes.

Down she fell. This was it, the moment it would end and my own hell would truly begin. My hands were gripped tightly around the hilt, holding my staff parallel to my own body, my muscles tensed as I prepared to bring the lower blade down in a powerful stabbing blow to her abdomen. The darkness was pounding through me. I could feel the blood rushing in my ears, my breathing was erratic and my heart thundered in my chest.

I hesitated.

Lumiya did not.

Jaina screamed and writhed below me in pain, I was simply paralyzed and unable to will my body to move away or to finish the blow. Then, something changed. Her scream was pain, but fury too. I could see the veins in her delicate face become more pronounced as she strained with intense effort. I knew a deadly retaliation was coming, I could feel a huge swell of energy building within her, and I quickly threw up a Force shield just as she released it.

I was entirely shocked. I had no idea Jaina was capable of anything even remotely close to this. It was as if she had exploded. The air crackled and hissed, the walls shook violently, fallen rocks around us levitated for split seconds before bursting into dust. My head snapped to where I last saw Cearu. She too had thrown up a shield, and the massive energy burst vaporized the phantom she had been fighting instantly.

But, just as soon as the phantom disappeared, Cearu yelled out weakly in pain. She collapsed to the ground, and all noise ceased. "CEARU!" As much as I wanted to be indifferent, I could not. Seeing her fall, quiet and still, it did something to me inside. All at once I felt violently ill, I barely recognized that I had run to her, she was already in my arms. I hadn't even noticed my own tears until I tasted them on my lips.

She became translucent, literally fading from existence right in front of my eyes. The weight of her on my hands became less and less each second that passed, and I was entirely dumbstruck. I had no idea how to stop this. I kneeled there gasping and shaking, it probably hadn't even been a full minute, but she was gone. Her white and tan robes were all that were left, hanging loosely over my arms.

Something within me broke. I'd only had a tenuous hold on it before, but now it was shattered into a million tiny pieces, slipping rapidly through my fingers like sand. A mangled scream came out, a noise that I couldn't even recognize as my own. All I saw was _red_. Something vicious and dark was careening through me with wild abandon. I would not hesitate now.

My rage was like a wild, starving beast, thrashing against the cage and mashing it's teeth- just dying to sink them into flesh. My rage would not be quelled, it was too much, my blood burned as though it were acid in my veins. I had already given into it and now, something much more primal and powerful drove me.

Vengeance. Justice. Blood. I would _end_ her for this.

I called my staff back to my hands as I furiously marched toward Jaina, my murderous intent must've been clear, she jumped to her feet and ran to try to create distance between us. She sobbed openly, "Kier! Please-" I stopped whatever pathetic plea was next with a harrowing swing for her neck.

"There is no mercy in my heart for you. You should never have come. You will die here." My staff glided fluidly in my hands, twirling to bring the second blade down missing her by a hair. Emotions tumbled and bounded through my mind, I couldn't discern what was mine or hers anymore, and I didn't care. My focus was smeared by grief and rage, my attacks were abrupt and disjointed, but I didn't care about that either. I would fight and fight until she _died_.

Her moves were reluctant, and that would be the death of her. She was exhausted, that blast she created took nearly everything she had, a poor move made out desperation. She wouldn't last much longer, the sweat was trailing down her face, errant hair stuck to it, the muscles in her arms quivering and near failure. "Kier! Please! Stop! Don't make me do this!" She choked and sobbed, fat tears streaming over blotchy cheeks.

"I won't stop until you're DEAD!" I renewed my fervor, more aggressive though careless attacks. Jaina groaned in despair and frustration, then charged headlong at me. An anticipated move she preferred, she would swing the saber backward, then up in an arc from behind her to slash downward with all her might. I was ready to block it. Then in an unexpected twist, she swung low and up, only narrowly avoiding my forward blade. I gasped at the sudden pain, utterly shocked, staggering back.

Jaina's left hand flung to her mouth in horror, I could see it in her eyes, a strangled cry in her throat. Her right wrist fell limp, barely holding on to her saber as it deactivated. Her eyes closed for a brief second, then I felt the pull. As though I was being sucked toward her by something invisible, a sickening wave of darkness that made me feel dizzy swirled around us like a whirlpool. Instantaneously, a rip in space opened behind her and she fell into it, then it just as quickly snapped shut and vanished.

My vision was becoming blurry, I felt light headed and extremely weak. A searing pain soared up my left side. The blackness edging my vision seeped in, I was only vaguely aware of my knees colliding with the stone floor, then… nothing.

**Ben's POV**

_Coruscant_

I felt it suddenly, like a ripple almost. A Force signature I was very attuned to, like all my students and children, suddenly ceased to exist. A hole left behind that did not close. "Cearu" The name was breathy and pained from my wife's lips. She looked to me with eyes full of tears. She was gone, we both knew that. But, something was wrong about it too. We didn't feel her become a part of the living Force, and that was troubling.

She was very strong in the light, she should've passed over easily. It troubled us for several days afterward. Along with the fact, we'd had no idea where she had gone. We were aware she left after the fact, which was unusual for her, but we didn't chase or try to stop her. She was an adult, and we had to accept that. It had been a long day, and events lately were demoralizing, we both were feeling low.

We sat in our private living quarter common area, a place generally only us and the children frequented. It was quieter than we liked these days, only Rene and the twins around, and Rene was often to the wind. I looked down at her head resting against my shoulder- Rey's energy was more resigned than distressed these days, losing Cearu was a hard blow for her. Feeling uncertain of her being at peace only furthered her despair.

"Hello there." My head snapped up to the Force ghost in iridescent blue that had appeared just feet from us. A young man in light colored Jedi robes, neatly kept beard and mustache, bright eyes, and hair just long enough to reach his ears. A gentle smile, and eyes that sparkled with mirth, as though he were privy to some joke we did not hear.

"General Kenobi?" I sat up abruptly, wondering why now of all times he had suddenly chosen to appear. I remembered him this way, I'd seen holos of him from the Clone Wars. I knew he was a key player, and also later, my namesake. Without his help, my mother might not have escaped the Empire and might not have lived.

"Why yes, thanks for remembering me. I like what you've done with the place." He gestured to the temple casually. "Are you here because of Cearu? Where is she? Please tell us you know something." Rey asked fervently, her eyes imploring. Obi-Wan's face grew more serious now.

"Well, to get to the point, yes. I am here about the girl. However, I do not know for certain where she is, so I'm afraid I only offer disappointment in that regard. There is hope yet, though. I came to tell you, perhaps look into a place the Jedi referred to as 'The World Between Worlds'. It's another plane, not held to the rules of time and space like this one, almost like a purgatory. I suspect she may have gotten stuck there. It's rare, but under certain circumstances, it has been said souls get trapped there frozen in time and unable to move on. I do not know what records and archives still exist in the world, you'll have to undertake that journey yourself to find more information, and discover if you can save her. I don't know much about it. But, I hope it's a start in the right direction."

As suddenly as he came, he went. No words were needed, I felt Rey's resolve. We went back to our room and started packing. ' _I'll take Alice and go look for Jaina. She hasn't fallen to the dark side, and she hasn't been killed, she's out there somewhere. I think you should take Tan, and leave the twins here with Finn to protect the younglings and the temple if something should arise.'_ Rey faltered only minutely as she packed, mulling over my suggestion.

' _I really don't like leaving the twins alone, but I think you're right, they're significantly stronger than Alice and Tan if something were to come up. Rene and Harley aren't far anyway, they'll call for them if needed.'_ Rey nodded to herself in resolve. After their recent ascension, there was a request from the Galactic Senate and the Chief of State, Cal Omas, himself, to install two Knights for protection after increased terrorism on Coruscant, and rioting throughout the galaxy.

Cal Omas was an Alderaanian who served as the last Chief of State of the New Republic, and the first of the Galactic Alliance, of which he was a founder. He began his service in galactic affairs when he joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic following the destruction of his home planet. He succeeded my mother as Senator of the People of Alderaan in the New Republic, and served in that position for several years. I'd estimate he was roughly the same age as her as well, now with pure white hair and a slower gait. At times over the last couple decades, we were at odds, but I knew Cal to be a very reasonable and kind man. He always came around.

These increasing issues with the more independent, and one might say intensely patriotic, planets were about taxation for restoration and pooling military resources. Corellia, in particular, began questioning its obligations to the Alliance as of late, challenging trade and military laws yet again. Jaina and Allana had simmered things down temporarily, but as was typical of Corellians, they were back up in arms again after the latest Senate session results.

It was suspected that the Corellians were gearing up for war, and in response, both the Alliance and the Corellians were discussing peace talks to avoid destruction and instability, but it had yet to come to fruition and the state of things was not improving for the general populace in the meantime. Bombings and public displays were on the rise, people taking to the streets and chanting "The Empire is back" was becoming all too common.

There had been two attempts directly on Cal already, so after some contemplation, we agreed to send Harley and Rene to help. Hopefully their presence alone would be deterrent enough. Cal had also formed the Galactic Alliance Guard in secret, of which Kes Dameron was a member. He had ultimately ended up going through the police academy, and had performed exceptionally well with the Coruscant Security Force and had been pulled from the Anti-Terrorism Unit to assist in this special squad.

Truthfully, I worried over Rene all his life, and though Kier gave me pause, it was for very different reasons. He kept his hair shorter and somehow more tidy than Kier and I, and it was a lighter shade of brown. The startling hazel eyes he was born with had not changed, but now a prominent jaw and a dimpled chin also evinced to his true grandfather.

He was hard to get a read on, his interests were so varied, but he was a quick study, and like Rey, superbly handy with mechanics and electronics. He was willing to practice, and he was more than sufficient, but it seemed he felt obligated more than desiring to do so of his own volition. He was a difficult child to motivate because of this, but he was respectful and didn't give us much trouble in that aspect.

However, he was a wild spirit, and there was no stopping him. He was haughty and mischievous, constantly getting into strange entanglements that he'd somehow miraculously escape from unscathed. He was so much like my father, to an infuriating degree. I used to always feel so neglected and upset that Han wouldn't stay home, but now with Rene, I understood it must've been some compulsive, irresistible urge.

On free days, I'd occasionally go to his quarters expecting him to have overslept his alarm when he didn't arrive to breakfast, only to find him gone entirely with no note or explanation. He would suddenly reappear before training was due to resume, sometimes only minutes so, with such a casual and unaffected attitude. Almost as though we were so difficult and exasperating for wondering where he was, especially when he showed up with ratty and dirty clothing that sometimes contained blaster holes.

But, the older he got, we learned to just accept him as he was, there wasn't much else we could do at any rate. Though, I think the biggest surprise he had served me so far was his crystal. Each of the padawans did their own research and led their own, supervised, adventure to secure a crystal for their lightsabers. He had his planned years ahead, and was ready to leave as soon as I told him it was his turn. To my shock, he set course for Corellia- a planet I had never known to possess crystals of the caliber needed for a saber.

He was correct though, he had found some kind of documentation suggesting that there were deep underwater caverns that possessed crystals that produced an orange glow. Perhaps we had predisposed him to it, but orange was his favorite color his entire life through. It was the only time I can think of that he was actually intensely passionate about his training. Rey mused maybe it was the fascination of the mechanical and electrical work of forming a saber.

Harley had almost a similar attitude, but much more of a rule follower at heart and she didn't dare wander off the way Rene did. Her mother was often kind and soft, but she ruled their family with an iron fist and tolerated no disrespect or disobedience when she set rules. Harley very firmly respected her mother, and I surmised a lot of her efforts in training were to make her mother proud and feel worthy of her parents' faith in her. She had an impeccable complexion, dark brown eyes, full lips like her parents, and a large mane of incredibly curly hair like her mother she often wore up in dual buns. She was extremely athletic, and her best area of concentration was physical combat.

Like Finn, her force abilities were there, but not particularly strong. If she had not been Finn's child, it was very unlikely we would've taken on a padawan who held such low proclivity for Force use. And, I believe Harley might've been aware of that fact, though it was never said to her. She trained very seriously and gave maximum effort at all times, as though she had to prove herself worthy of being there among such strong users. She was a highly capable combatant, and despite only being capable of minimal Force technique, I had faith she would be a successful Knight.

Rey went to tell our two padawans to pack and prepare to leave, and I headed to the hangar to prepare our spacecraft for the journey.

**Cearu's POV**

_World Between Worlds_

I had awoken in a strange place, like nothing I had seen or heard of before. There were odd translucent walkways that seemed to connect different platforms, but I could not tread them- my feet went right through. There was a large, oval shaped mirror type object on my platform that intermittently would activate and deactivate, I couldn't figure out how to control it. It would show me glimpses, maybe of the past? Somewhere, sometime.

Some I thought I recognized, whether by the actions or the faces from holos, but most were foreign to me entirely. I knew I had died… I had seen that coming for many years, unsure exactly when it would happen, but I had an intense foreboding that those premonitions would come to pass. But, I did not know where I was now. This was certainly not the Netherworld, and it could not be the Living Force itself, surely there would be other Jedi if it were, right?

This place was unsettling, there appeared to be no indication of time or day. I wasn't entirely sure time existed here at all. Occasionally, I would think I heard voices whispering, but maybe that was my imagination crafting a diversion to my idle mind. Sometimes I would feel a dark presence approach, but it never materialized. Alternatively, sometimes I would feel a strong light presence approach, but it too never appeared to me. Logically, I felt that must be an indication others were here.

There came a day where that strong light presence moved almost tangibly close, how long it had been, I did not know, but I knew I could hear him. "I felt you arrive, little one. The first to be trapped here in many, many years. Pray tell me, who are you?" It was a calm, even tone. The voice suggested a man of some years ahead of me, a grown man at any rate. "My name is Cearu Mohki of Pantora, a Knight of the Grey Jedi Order. Who are you, sir?" There was a pregnant pause, I worried he had drifted away for a moment.

"How interesting. I'm Kento Marek. My true home was on Kashyyyk. I was a Knight of the Jedi Order, but renounced and left with my soon to be wife, Mallie, as such things were not allowed. I was killed a year after the Great Jedi Purge, as the Empire hunted down all the remaining and former Jedi. What year is it now when you died? How much time has passed?" He was still calm, but clearly eager and curious to know what had become of the world left behind us.

"The Wookiee homeworld? I'm surprised they allowed you to live among them. The Grey Jedi Order was founded for such reasons as yours, among others. We are free to love and marry, and have families if we so wish. Wow, the Great Jedi Purge… I'll have to count that up… So it's been 76 years since your death then. It was 58 ABY when I died, and would've been 18 BBY when you died. Much has changed. The Empire fell to the Rebellion, the New Republic rose, then the New Republic fell, the First Order rose, then they merged into the Final Order, which fell to the Resistance and led to the formation of the current government, the Galactic Alliance."

"Hmmm. Very interesting. But, yes, I had Wookiee allies during the Clone Wars, I was a rare exemption. I lived there for a decade before I was ultimately killed by Darth Vader. Mallie was not quite so fortunate, she died not long after the birth of our son, defending the Wookiees from slavers. I'm glad to hear the Order has evolved with the times and become more tolerant. You are correct, that sounds like quite a lot has occurred since I left that world. I'm glad to have encountered you, Cearu."

"Are there others you've found here? I feel them, but they're never close enough. Have you been alone all this time? Do you know where we are? I'm guessing you've not discovered a means of escaping." I accepted my death, truly. But not being able to move on, the idea of being stuck here forever, it was daunting. I hoped my Masters could at least find a way to release me into the true afterlife so I could be at peace.

"Yes, though like you, I could not see them, and not all were good. It is rare I can communicate with anyone, I am generally alone. Though the construct of time does not exist here, so it is quite impossible to know how long exactly it is between encounters. I strongly suspect we are in the World Between Worlds, a rare plane of existence to be trapped inside. Unfortunately, because it is rare, not much was known about it in the world of the living, and I think anyone has yet to find a way to rescue or release us because they simply don't know enough about it. I've never been able to leave my platform, and it appears I cannot utilize the Force here either."

"Ah...well. That's not good. I suppose you've attempted to try to interact with these windows things too. If only there was a way to explore this place, and maybe reach the world of the living. But, I guess not much can be done. Have you learned anything since coming here?" I hoped that maybe having so much time to observe these windows he'd seen something of use.

"Yes, but they are unreliable, uncontrollable. I have learned many things, though not particularly useful to our situation I'll admit. I saw glimpses of what I think happened to my son. At some point, he saved a Senator and died in the process, but it seems he became one with the Living Force. I have some solace in that at least. That Rebellion you mentioned, I saw in other glimpses they used our family crest as their symbol, and that Senator was someone important to them. I think they used our crest to honor his sacrifice, and I'm touched by that. Though the House of Marek is no more, there is still a piece of us that has endured… Anyway, I've never been to Pantora, tell me about it would you?"

"Oh, well, Pantora is the only inhabited moon of Orto Plutonia in the Sujimis sector of the Outer Rim. Pantorans are a near-Human species, we all have blue skin and gold colored eyes with hair colors that vary from black, blue, light purple, and white. My hair is white. We have a greater resilience to low temperatures than humans, and lineage is very important to us, hence the gold markings on our faces to indicate what family we descend from. My father is the Chairman of the Pantoran Assembly, the democratic government of our planet. I'm from the capital city, as you might imagine, and it's very… vertical. Pantorans are efficient and pragmatic, we don't waste space. Even the roofs had gardens, every space had a purpose. Our cities were surrounded by marshes that covered most of the planet. I miss it often."

I hadn't really thought about home much lately, how long had it been since I last visited? I was overcome with guilt at the realization I had left the temple in such a hurry, no one knew where I was going or why. They wouldn't have any answers for the questions my father would undoubtedly have. I should've prepared better. I knew I had done my duty, I had done the right thing. But, still. The guilt for the pain my father would experience was immense now.

He already bore the death of my mother heavily, he was extremely reluctant to let me go to Coruscant to train. Now, he'd have no explanation, not even a body to bury as he mourned. I felt truly awful for that. I wondered what had become of Jaina, and what Kier would do. Would my death make him see reason at least? I didn't even really understand how I had died, now that I thought about that. There was no way the blast from Jaina had overcome my shield. Why was I trapped here? Why me? This was all really frustrating.

"Well, Pantora sounds lovely, and so do you. You sound very intelligent and well thought. I'm sure your father is very proud of you. I'm glad I had the pleasure of meeting you, Cearu. I think our time is drawing to a close, unfortunately, so I must give you a word of warning while I'm able. There is a powerful dark sider here somewhere, you might come across him. Be very careful, he tries to drain light siders in hopes he'll accrue enough power to break out of here somehow. Don't let him sink his teeth into you."

I could hear Kento's voice fading, sounding further and further away, as his presence in the light slowly diminished with him. "Goodbye Kento, and thank you." I hoped he heard me, but I couldn't be sure. I wondered if I'd ever hear from him again. All was silent. All was dark.


	7. Serendipitous Bloom

_I never believed in destiny_

_Until it led me to you._

_Didn't think soulmates existed,_

_Then I saw you and I knew._

**Callan's POV**

_Coruscant_

Things were weird lately, our parents had left this morning with only minimal explanation as to what was happening, and the order that we stay here and protect the temple. Father was going to search for Jaina, and mother was going to search for a way to access another plane of existence called the "World Between Worlds" to bring Cearu back, who somehow got trapped there.

I'd felt disturbances in the Force over the past couple weeks, but I wasn't far along enough in my training to truly have a grasp on what it all meant, and that was frustrating. Since they left, Aida had been intent that she would meditate and try to reach Jedi that came before for answers, though I told her it was a dead Jedi who had sent our mother on this mission to begin with, so clearly they didn't have anything else to offer about it.

I decided to look into another angle, and dived into the archives we'd assembled at the temple over the years, looking for ways to expand upon astral projection techniques. If it was another plane of existence, it could possibly be the only way to actually access it. After several hours meditating without success, Aida had ended up joining me in the research.

We spent an entire day in the archives, then the following day we decided to try what we learned. Astral projection in general required a lot of energy, so we had decided I'd funnel mine into Aida, and she herself would try to project into the World Between Worlds. I gathered all I could, focusing it together, then pushing it to Aida. She sat across from me, we both sat cross legged with our knees touching as we meditated.

It seemed like it took forever, I was almost ready to give up as nothing seemed to be happening. But, then it felt like Aida faded somehow. Her body was here, I could still feel her knees against mine with my eyes still closed, but her Force signature felt like it was only partly here- the other part had gone somewhere else. I knew I needed to stay focused and not be alarmed, if I faltered she might not accomplish what we set out to do.

More time passed still until I was starting to wane from the exertion, I wouldn't be able to hold much longer without falling unconscious. I started to ease back, reducing the energy flow, and within a few moments, her Force signature snapped back and her eyes popped open. "Callan! Are you okay?" she leaned forward and grabbed my hands, concern marring her features.

"Yes, I'm alright, I was just getting dizzy. Too much." I freed a hand from her grasp and rubbed my temples, the beginning of a headache was forming. She visibly relaxed and smiled excitedly. "I made it! I projected there! I didn't see Cearu, but I did find someone else. He told me he'd been there since the times of the Army of Light and Brotherhood of Darkness, that was over a thousand years ago!" While I usually appreciated Aida's exuberance, it was a bit taxing at the moment, and she seemed to realize that.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly, I nodded that it was alright, and she continued on in a calmer tone. "So, his name was Johun, he was a Jedi. He's been trapped there since he died, such an awfully long time... poor fellow. But there's good news! He thinks he might know where a portal into that world is. He said there's a planet named Lothal in the Outer Rim, and that in the temple there, if it still stands, there was a curious mural of these beings called the 'Mortis Gods' and he was told since being trapped that it connected to the World Between Worlds if you knew how to manipulate the mural to open the portal."

Well, that was a hell of a start, at least all this was worthwhile maybe. "So, wait, he doesn't know if the temple still stands? But somebody in there told him that's where the portal is? Why didn't that somebody know if the temple was still there?" This was making my headache considerably worse the more I thought about it. "Well...it wasn't really 'someone' more like 'something'. I know you'll think it's ridiculous… but he said 'the wolf' told him. And that the encounter was brief, he didn't get to ask it any questions. He said the wolf must've known I'd find him, it had just told him about the portal in the mural and to 'tell the girl'."

Geez. Now my head really hurt. Talking wolves? I'd heard a lot of crazy stuff, but known speechless species talking? I was very cautious of this, it might be some kind of trick. A shapeshifter maybe? The Lothal temple could be a trap. And, the guy didn't even know if it was still there, so what if we went and it was destroyed in one of many wars in the last thousand years? "Aida… I don't know about this. It could be a trap, we don't even know if the temple is still there."

She seemed to reflect on this for a few seconds, "No, I know that it isn't. Johun was a trained Jedi Knight, he would not be so easily fooled. If he believed what the wolf told him, I believe Johun. He is a kind and good person, I could feel it. And Johun may indeed not know if the temple still stands, but why would the wolf want us to find the portal there if it no longer existed? Johun told me the trapped people inside the World Between Worlds cannot move freely, but the wolf did. It might be part of the world itself, or tied to it somehow. I think we should follow this through!"

I shook my head, frustrated now. "No, Aida! The Masters have entrusted us to protect this temple and the people in it! We cannot abandon this duty, no matter how much we may want to. We should call mother and tell her what we've discovered, she will handle it and find the truth of it." I was ready to be done with the conversation, and I stood to leave the room. I intensely desired to lay down and rest, my body was at the brink of exhaustion.

"Callan, this is our chance to help! Rene and Harley are here in the city, and besides, who would attack the temple anyway? We are a neutral entity, we are not part of the Galactic Alliance, there would be no reason to target us. We're small in number, we don't have a major political influence. We're not a threat. The Masters would be so proud of us if we brought Cearu back! They might even promote us early! Think of all the adventures we could have. We're so strong together, I know we could do it!"

I wanted to be swayed by her argument, but my better senses screamed against this idea. "I know that, but our parents would be furious! We would definitely get in trouble. And what if we couldn't rescue Cearu, and we came home empty handed, what then? We're barely halfway through our training, there's no way they'd let us be Knights, no matter how strong we may be Aida. And you know, they intend to separate us when that time comes."

Aida was struck, the eternal optimist, the realization had not dawned on her before this apparently. "Maybe they'll be upset at first, but Kieran has done way worse, and so has Rene honestly, there's no way they would stay mad at us. And we won't accept failure as an option, we won't come back until we rescue Cearu, simple as that. We've accomplished a lot in our training, even our parents have acknowledged it comes so easy to us! And as for separation… I refuse to believe that. They know how important it is that we're always together. I for one, won't allow it. I don't care if they get mad, we'll always be together Callan. That's how it's meant to be."

I sighed, Aida wasn't one to get impassioned, but it was impossible to deter her once her mind was set. Stubbornness was a vice our family was prone to. I knew I wasn't going to win this. And really, she did have some good points, though a bit reckless, which was surprising coming from her. But, with all our older siblings out of the temple, maybe she was becoming bolder. I did very firmly believe our parents intended to separate us, and I felt that was probably unavoidable.

It was a confrontation looming on the horizon I dreaded. But, there was some comfort in knowing Aida was just as steadfast in our pairing as I was and it was a battle we'd fight together, like we always had and always should. We were two sides of one coin, we were best together. It would be a disservice to force us apart, and we'd both suffer. Not to mention, those we serve would suffer the consequences of it too.

We didn't share a Force bond like Jaina or Kieran, and we weren't a Dyad like our parents. But, perhaps it was natural of those who shared a womb together. Our proclivity to each other was undeniable, and we embraced that, used it to strengthen ourselves. To others, it might seem as though we isolated and pulled inward to each other to the exclusion of close relationships with others. I could understand that. But, they weren't us, and they couldn't understand that depth between us.

"Alright, alright. I need to rest, we'll talk more tomorrow." I headed for the doorway leading to the living quarters, and Aida clapped to herself happily, "Yes! See you at breakfast~!" She sang, then headed off somewhere behind me, I didn't look.

As I sleepy trudged into the kitchen in the morning, Aida was dressed and ready to pounce. "Good morning~!" Which earned a glare from me. "Okay, so, I've come up with a plan. We'll tell Master Finn we're going to go visit Rene at the Senate building, from there, we'll leave word with a guard to tell Rene we've left and to look out for the temple. Then, we'll need to procure an unregistered transport to get off planet or Master Finn will have us tracked down quickly, with Uncle Poe's help to be sure."

I groaned and rubbed my face, it was much too early for this. "Alright, alright. Let me at least get some Caff and some food first, I'm hardly awake Aida." I could scarcely believe myself, allowing myself to get pulled into this wild plot. But, here we were, and I didn't go back on my word. I would commit and see this through with Aida, come what may.

Even a loon like Rene would probably chastise us for this. But, you know, they say part of being young is being wild and reckless. So, off we go I suppose.

**Aida's POV**

I was entirely thrilled for this adventure, I knew I would convince Callan one way or another, he tended to go along with what I wanted to do anyway. Even if he griped about it a bit. Master Finn offered no resistance, we made off to the Senate building quite easily actually. Hiding our bags wasn't difficult, and he didn't watch after us, busy with the younglings.

The tricky part would be navigating the Senate building, procuring a transport, and getting away before Harley or Rene noticed we were there and found us. Hopefully, luck would be on our side, Harley was fast and Rene was unpredictable, there's no telling what they'd do if they discovered our intentions.

Callan wore his usual robes, white with a sand colored tabard, brown trim, and brown waist bindings. He always wore wrist wrappings like our parents. He had a similar mane to Dad and Kier, with curly, dark locks that were unruly and covering his ears. Just long enough to touch the collar of his robes. His eyes were a dark and fascinating hazel, and he had a strong jawline. I wore a lavender set of robes, a light grey tabard with violet trim, and a violet waist band. I wore my hair half up, keeping my hair out of my face.

At the Senate building, people were milling about on the main level docking platform and the lobby, but I didn't feel Harley or Rene in close proximity. ' _Ah! What good fortune!'_ I noticed a handmaiden from the looks, who's master wasn't readily on hand. Her black hood was draped delicately over her head, most of her face obscured except crystal blue eyes and pale skin. "Excuse me, I wonder if you could help me with something?" Her mind was strong, a mind trick wouldn't work on her, but maybe she'd help voluntarily.

She tilted her head in curiosity, and I took it as a cue to continue. I lowered my voice. "We are in need of an unregistered transport to get off planet, could you help?" She glanced around to see if anyone was listening or paying any attention to us, they were not. "Yes. But why are you trying to sneak off planet?" She asked quietly in return. "Well, it's a secret mission, I can't tell you, I'm sorry. But time is of the essence and we'd really appreciate the help."

She pursed her lips, contemplating if she would help us, I supposed. "Then I'll offer you a deal, and only one. Take it or leave it. I get to go with you, wherever you're going, and I'll secure transportation for us." Callan shot her a distrustful look, then leveled an intense stare on me. He didn't need words, I knew he did not agree with this, but he was leaving it to me. I looked around apprehensively, I didn't see any viable alternatives. And further, nothing about our mission would even mean anything to this random girl, so why should we care if she wanted to come?

"Deal. How long do you need? It is urgent that we leave post haste." I answered in a hushed voice. "Meet me on the lower level dock platform in 20 minutes." She answered confidently, then strutted away further into the Senate building. The scowl on Callan's face said it all. "Oh, don't look at me like that you sourpuss! What'll it hurt? She's harmless, she won't interfere. She'll probably find it boring honestly." Callan just huffed.

' _Okay, successfully undetected, secured transportation. All that's left is to leave word to Rene, then we can get the heck out of here!'_ I tried to subtly look around for a guard, and found two posted by the lifts. Callan's eyes met mine, confirming he saw them too. I headed off in that direction, Callan following behind me quietly. "Excuse me, I need to entrust you with this message for Rene Amidala. Please ensure he receives it."

I handed the small holodisc I had recorded this morning to the guard. He appraised me with a vaguely speculative look, but accepted the holodisc and nodded in agreement. With that done, all we had to do was wait at the lower level dock platform for our mystery facilitator. We boarded the lift and waited quietly together as it descended many levels. Silence was not an uncomfortable thing with Callan, it was his nature. I wondered if he would ever outgrow that.

Further, I mused if I might miss these calm and peaceful silences if he did change as we got older. I looked toward him and smiled softly. His brows furrowed lightly, not disapproving, but curious about what I was thinking. He was so expressive, even without words. I could read his face like a book, and I quietly hoped there would never be a time that it wasn't so.

To be without Callan would be to be without my anchor, and I just couldn't imagine a world where that would be okay. To not know Callan like this, I would feel like an alien in my own skin. The thought filled my mind with anxiety and my soul with disquiet. How can you be apart from someone who has been your other half since before you were even born? I worried deeply about how Callan would cope with being alone.

He was giving me that 'would you stop worrying' look. I laughed a little to myself, he was right of course. Why spend so much energy worrying about the future when there's so much to be done in the present? I needed to clear my head of the clutter and focus. Once we got off the lift, we picked a shadowed and quiet corner to lurk until the handmaiden reappeared. She didn't take long, she was right on time as promised.

She only looked around for a couple seconds before spotting us, then beaconing us over with a small wave. We followed her into a nondescript transport, and once inside she turned to us and pulled back her cloak. Revealed was a young girl, maybe only a couple years older than us at most, with cool blonde hair pulled back with gentle loose strands framing her delicate face. "So, I'm assuming one of you is a pilot?"

Callan made a small grunt and moved for the pilot's seat. Neither of us had many occasions to pilot vessels, but Callan was proficient enough for our purposes, it would be fine. The girl gave me a dubious look. "You know, you guys seem awfully young to be striking out on your own. And what's his deal? Is he mute or something?" She spoke in a callous manner that made me question if my assessment of her social standing was correct, but surely anyone of importance wouldn't be running off with us. Maybe she got fired for being mouthy?

"Well, our age isn't of consequence to our mission, and we're more than capable. His name is Callan, and I'm Aida. He's not mute, he just prefers not to talk. Not to anyone but me anyway. What's your name?" The more I looked at her, the more I felt she looked vaguely familiar, but I dismissed it. I was so rarely outside the temple, and I watched a lot of holos, it was probably a passing semblance to someone I was picking up on.

"Islene is my name. Hmm. That seems so awfully boring, Callan. Why not tell people what you're thinking?" Callan ignored her completely, he was beginning the ascent sequence to break the atmosphere. I took the cue and got myself seated and buckled in, but Islene seemed very put off and confused at his lack of response to her, and lack of warning to the ascent.

I laughed, people always thought they could goad Callan into speaking when I told them he didn't like to, and it never worked. "He's not boring, he just has his preferences, that you should respect you know." I chided her playfully. Islene pursed her lips in a sassy expression. "Oh fine~ don't talk to me then, Callan. But, I'll still talk to you anyway, even if you don't want to reply. I know you're listening."

Ah, she was mischievous. Also not a first for Callan, she wouldn't provoke the response she wanted. "Very well, do as you wish." I blinked hard, entirely surprised. He had turned his face to the left, looking backward to Islene, I could see the side profile. Just the faintest of a smirk danced across his lips, a bemused twinkle to his eye. He found this exchange with her to be entertaining, how unusual.

**Poe's POV**

_Coruscant_

I'd just returned home after a long tour of armaments I'd done as scheduled every 3 years since my appointment. It was a draining time, months out in the galaxy reviewing conditions of ships and bases, overseeing training and reports, inspecting troops. Easily the least favorite part of my job, but somebody had to do it and keep things up to snuff. No sooner than I had relaxed into the couch, I got an urgent transmission from Kes. I knew he'd been working on a special squad while I was away, and a sudden call didn't bode well.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" I rubbed at my eyes, trying to force myself to appear more alert. "Hey Dad. Sorry, I know you just got home, but we should really talk. Big moves are happening." I sighed, of course more chaos was on the way. That's _just_ what the Galactic Alliance needed. "Alright, fill me in. That'll give me some time to think it all over instead of getting blindsided at some meeting tomorrow when I'm fresh in the door at least." I saw Kes peek around, as if he was ensuring nobody was around him. He must be at the Senate building.

"So, Chief of State Omas intends to declare war tomorrow in light of the Corellia incident." My eyes must've bugged out of my head. "You're kidding me! What happened to peace talks? I get it, the situation was bad, but the crisis was averted and tensions are so high right now, war is the last thing we need!" I groaned and rested my face in my hand. What a headache. This was not good at all.

"Shit's spiraling, Dad. I don't know what to tell you. We're not keen to war either, but things are getting worse by the second and Omas thinks we need a display of force before we're attacked directly. The rebelling planets have officially formed the Confederation, with Corellia at the head of course, but Commenor, Bothawui, Fondor, Bespin, Adumar, Corporate Sector, Azterri, Chasin, Jabiim, and the Hapes Consortium are behind them now too and committed to the Confederation after the incident. Word is that they're making headway in talks with Hutt Space and Mandalore too." Fuck. He was right, war was inevitable now.

Talks with Corellia ultimately failed when they started mounting arms following a mysterious assassination of Prime Minister Saxen, and the Galactic Alliance sent the Second Fleet to impose a blockade of Corellia. Not to be pushed around, the Corellians were joined by Commenor and Bothawui and took to battle. Bothawui seceded also in response to the shady assassination of several key Bothan politicians.

The ancient Centerpoint Station had been damaged significantly by the battle, and there was further discord over who would control and repair it. It had ancient, but semi-operational systems that the Corellians valued highly, and so did the Galactic Alliance. The GA had given in and relinquished hopes of claiming the station, hoping that would help ease tension and move toward diplomacy again. However, that goodwill gesture obviously meant nothing to them.

I just couldn't believe Sofi of all people would align her people with this. Well, Allana I suppose. I saw the coronation announcement on the holonet referring to her by her real name. But she was essentially raised right here in Galactic City, and though neutral, the temple clearly supported the mission of the GA to restore the galaxy and maintain peace. I couldn't understand how she could turn her back on them now.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow…

**Callan's POV**

_Near Hapes Consortium_

I'd taken the most obvious, and easiest, route toward Lothal in the far northeast reaches of the Outer Rim. Travel along the Perlernian Trade Route was well established and generally free of obstruction, so I'd set our coordinates and left it to the auto piloting system for now. Islene had been telling me all about her upbringing on Naboo, I'd only been twice in my life that I could remember, but I was vaguely familiar with some of the places and festivals she mentioned. It was clear she was from an upper class family, but those things didn't mean much to me. Aida had decided to retire to the small living quarters to get some rest, it was pretty late, but Islene wanted to stay up with me.

I couldn't really explain what compelled me to give her my attention, I usually didn't bother with others, especially a stranger. But, there was something about her that drew me in. The shape of her face, the blonde gossamer that surrounded it, the perceptiveness in her striking blue eyes. She was… appealing. She'd long since shed the long black cloak we'd first encountered her in, and underneath it was a mid thigh length, long sleeved dress of black crushed velvet with thin stripes of some kind of black metallic material that ran across it horizontally, with a feathered hem and ankle length transparent tulle.

The long, lithe legs visible beneath it did not escape my notice either, especially when she crossed them in a long, exaggerated movement. Was she teasing me? Other than eye contact, and an occasional affirmative movement, I didn't acknowledge her one sided conversation. She had a pleasant voice, and a playful demeanor. My experience with women was next to none, unless you considered my family and close family friends, which I did not.

Was she flirting with me? I couldn't be sure, I had no basis to determine either way, but I did find myself secretly hoping she was appraising me in the same manner I had her. I was younger than her I suspected, she was more physically developed than Aida and I took that to mean she was probably between 16 and 18, but I felt I would at least be considered moderately attractive. Our family did have noble backgrounds, and of Naboo too for that matter, and we were considered to have very good genes in the realm of physical attributes.

I had never been self conscious before, that must've been what this was. I barely knew her, so I wasn't terribly sure why I even cared what she thought of me, but I definitely did. The idea of her finding me desirable made me feel a strange giddiness, the feeling was foreign to me, but not unpleasant. The last thing I expected of this trip was to be infatuated with a random stowaway handmaiden, but yet, here I was.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a persistent beeping of incoming communication. Dread rolled over me, were we followed? Did someone discover our plans? I accepted the transmission, then realized it was from ahead of us, not behind. "Your transport is unregistered and your logs state you've departed from Coruscant. No ships from Coruscant can pass through here, the Hapes Consortium has established a blockade. Turn back."

Youthful folly, we'd forgotten about the political strife in the galaxy at the moment. Tensions must've escalated while we were preoccupied with our small lives. "We are not carrying cargo, nor military members or armaments. This is a personal craft, let us through." Islene retorted without missing a beat. "My instructions are clear. No ships from Coruscant will pass here. Turn back or we will assume hostile action."

Islene groaned in frustration, standing abruptly and smacking a fist against the panel. "I am on a humanitarian mission, you will not deny me passage. I will speak with whomever is in command if you will not let us through." The other end was quiet for a few moments, followed by some crackling and beeping. "This is Commodore Galney. To whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?" The feminine voice was clearly condescending, and the question laced with sarcasm.

I wondered exactly where she was going with this, and I was impressed by her boldness in all honesty. She was confident, and she did not waiver when met with resistance. "As I have told your inferior, we have no trade or militant purposes, this is a private transport on a humanitarian mission. We request you allow us to pass without incident." She ignored the question, and insisted on her objective.

Galney huffed, "You still haven't told me who you are, and I will not consider your request without such information." That was the first time I'd seen any trepidation from Islene, she glanced toward me briefly with a strange expression before answering. "I am Islene Orla of Naboo." She replied in a steely tone. "Now, where would the Queen of Naboo be headed? You're a long way off from home."

' _QUEEN OF NABOO'_ I knew my eyes were wide in shock, the apprehensive look Islene gave me confirmed it was all over my face. "We are headed to Ossus to evaluate conditions there. I wished to see it myself. Now, will you let us pass?" Her tone gave no indication of her expression, still firm and confident. "Very well. I'll allow your passage. A word of advice, when you finish your _humanitarian_ efforts, you should head home. The trouble is only beginning, and you don't want to be caught in the middle, your Majesty."

I didn't like the sound of that. "Thank you. I will bear that in mind, Commodore." The transmission ended, and the formation ahead left a small gap for us to continue through. I navigated the vessel onward until there were no obvious obstacles and resumed the autopilot to our previous coordinates. "Excuse me, QUEEN of Naboo?! When exactly were you planning on revealing that? Do your people know where you are? Do they think we kidnapped you? What if you get hurt, or worse? How could you be so reckless?!"

I was shocked and furious all at once, I didn't know how to cope with all the questions I now had, and anxiety surging over our mission. If I felt a little unsure before, I felt entirely foolish now. She could have her choice of any man in the galaxy! She probably thought me a scamp. "Well, this is why I didn't want to mention it! Clearly you didn't recognize me or my name, it's not like I really lied to you. And as for where I am, yes and no. Every Queen of Naboo has employed a body double, so technically I'm still in Galactic City, and she knows where I am. Don't lecture me about being reckless, when you two obviously were sneaking off!"

She was indignant, entirely unaffected by my outburst other than mild irritation. Why did I care? Normally I would leave the chastising to Aida, but I was genuinely bothered by this. "That's different, we're trained Grey Jedi who can defend ourselves and we're not responsible for an entire planet!" I groaned in exasperation, clearly she must realize why this was so bad.

She plopped back down into her seat to my left. "Well, I know how to defend myself too you know! I may not be a Jedi but I'm not helpless. And still, I bet your family doesn't know where you are, and your Master didn't authorize this mission, or you wouldn't have needed an unregistered transport and left in a hurry. I can take care of myself, so don't worry about it. To live in fear is no life at all."

I sighed, she wasn't necessarily wrong. My disappointments with the situation were my own to bear quietly, she probably wouldn't have liked me anyway and I shouldn't let these weird feelings obscure our mission. I stared ahead out the view port, but I felt her eyes on me and it made me prickle. I gave her a stern, guarded look. She looked almost apologetic, as though she was bothered by my reaction. For the first time, she seemed unsure. Her eyes glanced down at her hands in her lap.

"What is it?" I asked casually, looking back toward open space ahead. "I understand why you're upset about who I am and what I'm doing, and you're a good person, I knew that right away. But, I wish you would forgive me and not treat me differently. I like talking to you, and I'd like to know you better." My heart fluttered in my chest, and I could feel the heat in my cheeks, despite my best efforts to remain calm and appear unaffected. She was just being friendly, but my body wouldn't listen to me, much to my frustration.

I gave her a soft look, to let her know it was alright. She looked at me expectantly, and I realized, normal people expected a verbal response, and even though told I don't talk much, she couldn't help naturally assuming I would. I found her interesting, and truthfully I was keen for her to enjoy my company, so I decided I was willing to make the effort to talk to her. "It's alright, I guess. I do like your stories."

She beamed, such a gleeful response. Her smile was radiant, I liked that very much. It made me feel warm somewhere inside, almost like the feeling when mother praised me for excellent performance. I noticed the tension in my cheeks, and found I'd smiled back at her instinctually. "So, what exactly is this mission of yours? Surely it must be important to defy your Master." Her tone was mischievous, and she had crossed her legs again, propping an elbow on her knee and her chin resting in her palm.

I internally sighed at myself, talking took so much energy. "Well, it's sort of a long story. A Knight of our Order that we grew up with was sort of killed, but she didn't _exactly_ die. She's trapped in another plane of existence called the World Between Worlds, and we think we figured out how to access it and bring her back. It's complicated. But we think there's a portal we can use in an ancient temple on Lothal, so that's where we're headed." I tried to keep it simple, I knew that the average person's knowledge of the Force and anything related to it was slim, so I knew this would be essentially gibberish to her.

"Sounds weird, but exciting! Force-users have always been highly regarded on Naboo, and tales of the Jedi long ago are still very lively and well circulated. They were always staunch allies of my homeworld, and we owe much to them as a people. I'm glad I could assist you both in some way, even if it's not much." She was very animated in her speech, it reminded me of Aida, and in an odd way, that was familiar and comforting. If nothing else, maybe she could be a trusted friend.

"Actually, my family also hails from Naboo originally. My proper name is Callan Amidala." While it wasn't particularly important, I felt compelled to share our commonality and gauge her response to it. "No way! That means you're related to Padme Amidala, right? The Queen and Senator? Easily, the most popular and famous Queen we've ever had. I've idolized her since I was too young to remember. That's so amazing! Maybe meeting you was fate after all."

I'm not sure what I expected, but her utter exuberance wasn't it. I was pleased with it though, she was very positively disposed to the information. As I wasn't in the habit of making small talk or generating conversations with strangers at all, I didn't know what to say next. Islene must've noticed my hesitance, and she immediately filled the void. "Hmm. Okay, what else should I know about you… Oh, I know. What are your favorite foods?"

I blinked lamely, I'd never really thought about that before, as I wasn't really used to having many choices. "Um. Well… my favorite dessert is blue milk custard, my mother always gets me some for my birthday. Uh. I like muja fruit a lot. Sometimes Jannah makes bunn with eggs for breakfast, I like that. I think my favorite dinner she makes is baked dru'un slices in fish sauce. My favorite snack is pepper pretzels. Is that sufficient?" Islene giggled, and gave me a look I interpreted as fond, but I didn't quite understand it.

"Sufficient? You don't have to be so stiff, you can answer however you want. I like muja fruit too, they grow on Naboo you know? Probably where the ones you eat on Coruscant come from. Who's Jannah? A cook of yours?" Honestly, I'd never really thought about what to call Jannah, I wasn't sure there was really a title or job she held. "Actually, I do know muja fruit grow on Naboo, because it's one of my father's favorites and it's his family that hails from Naboo. Um, well I'm not sure what to say about Jannah. She doesn't 'work' at the temple, but she's there often and she likes to cook for us when she is. She's Master Finn's wife, but she splits her time with her adoptive father."

We carried on that way for a while, conversations of little importance. She revealed she had no father, he died of illness when she was young, and had no siblings. I revealed in turn that I grew up with both parents, but that they traveled often without me, and I had 4 siblings, though grew up with several other padawans over the years. She reminisced over her childhood, her mother, and her seemingly only best friend, along with two handmaidens she was close with.

It hadn't occurred to either of us, it seemed, that several hours had passed. Aida had woken and came to relieve me to sleep, she was rather surprised to find us both awake, and probably also to find I was clearly engaged in a reciprocal conversation. The living quarters revealed why Aida was so hesitant about the fact Islene didn't retire with her, the bedroom area did have two separate beds on opposing walls, but it was an open and shared space.

I also realized Aida and I knew we were going on a trip and brought practical clothing, and a Queen probably didn't pack 'practical' clothing for an intended stay on Coruscant. She did have a small bag she'd brought with her, but she unpacked promptly in the room to reveal a black bodysuit type garment, not a sleeping garment. Aida's clothing would be too small for her, and mine a bit large. "Could I offer you a shirt at least? I don't think any pants I own will fit you, but you're welcome to them as well if you should want."

Islene was not embarrassed, she giggled again, and I cocked my head in confusion. "You're very formal when you talk, it's just unusual for me, coming from someone your age and status. But, yes, I would appreciate it if you didn't mind loaning me a bed shirt." She crossed the room without hesitation, and when I offered her the shirt in my hand, our hands brushed briefly. I felt the heat on my cheeks again despite myself, it was that head rush feeling again. Over such a minute contact? I needed to get a grip on this.

"Ah, well, I'll excuse myself so you can change." I turned abruptly and headed for the small hallway. When the door closed behind me, I went to work removing my tabard and bindings. "I'm changing back here Aida." She was far enough that she wouldn't really have any reason to see me, but I felt it polite to let her know anyway. I could smell the hot caf she'd made wafting through the hall from the small galley space. I decided to leave my tunic on, as I'd given her my night shirt, and switched out my stiff day pants quickly for a pair of softer and thinner linen pants.

"I'm done, Callan." I heard muted through the door. I really liked the way my name sounded from her lips, but I quickly shook that thought away and entered, headed for the opposing bed to hers and placed my clothing inside my bag. I laid down and pulled the blankets up over me, turning on my side to face toward her. She was already in her bed, facing me in the same manner. I reached up over my head blindly to hit the control to turn off the lights.

In the darkness, her voice was somehow softer. "Hey Callan?" I looked toward her, despite the fact I knew I wouldn't be able to see her. "Yes?" I answered quietly. "I'm really glad I'm here, with you." It sounded almost...shy. But I couldn't reconcile that with the deliberate and confident Islene I knew so far. I wasn't sure what to say, but I just settled on the truth. "I feel the same." Then, quiet.

**Lumiya's POV**

_Hapes Consortium_

All was going according to my plans. The formation of the Confederation had succeeded, and the ensuing galactic civil war would be the perfect breeding ground of chaos to install Kieran in control. Exegol was an efficient choice, a rare excellent suggestion from Caedus. Revealing his mother's lineage furthered his descent into darkness, and the beautifully tragic death of his little lover played in perfectly. His life was ripped asunder, nothing remained. The darkness in him ballooned and consumed him.

I'd have preferred him uninjured, but the blow from his sister was all the more damning. This would be a small setback, waiting for his recovery to full strength, but I had much to do in the meantime anyway. The prosthetic had been attached and his body accepted it, now he was suspended in the bacta tank recovering from the wounds. His rest was fitful, I made sure of that. A technique the fallen emperor had taught me, to manipulate darkness in the mind and forcibly replay painful memories over and over.

I could feel the pain and hate rolling off him from several rooms away. They'd all pay for what they did to the Empire, but most especially those spawn of Skywalker. For what they did to Vader, I would punish them, and Kieran was the tip of the blade I'd run them through with. Killing those politicians was a nuisance, but egging on a galaxy wide conflict was the only way to disrupt things on the scale needed to make the reception of a great unifier a welcome one. All that was left was to await the imminent declaration of war from the Galactic Alliance, and it would all begin.

I'd long known, it would not be me. I didn't possess that kind of strength, though I resented the fact. And frankly, I was getting too old. The idea of immortality was not one I cared much for. Dying and leaving this all behind would be a welcome reprieve in the end. I only needed to live long enough to see Kieran sat atop the world, and I would be satisfied. Tahiri and Caedus were means to an end, cogs in the machine. Caedus was significantly stronger, and had much to offer Kieran, so I tolerated the dabbles with his daughter since it benefitted my plans in the end. A compliant ruler of Hapes was expedient. Killing Tenel Ka was a significant risk, and I wasn't keen to have to kill another Queen Mother.

Obscuring her murder as illness so as to keep Caedus in line, was further a risk and complicated things to a degree I didn't care for. But it was done now, and it was time to face forward. Next, I'd pull Kashyyyk into the fray, create a united Confederation Fleet, and have the former Imperial General Turr Phennir installed as the Supreme Commander of the Confederation Fleet. He was loyal to my cause and would expedite our plans however possible.

Of the planets I'd gathered, there were several powerful warships. Namely, the 3 newly constructed Corellian Dreadnaughts, but among others the Corellian Strident-class Star Defender, the versatile Bothan Assault Cruiser, the upgraded 63 Hapan Battle Dragons- one from each of the Consortium's worlds, and an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer. But, still, the Galactic Alliance held a bigger fleet and that advantage needed to be removed.

**Aida's POV**

_Near Jabiim_

Islene and Callan had woken a couple hours prior, changing and then cooking in the small galley space with provisions we had brought. The galley was snug between the living quarters and the cockpit area, with a narrow hallway parallel connecting the cockpit, galley, and sleeping area. I still couldn't wrap my brain around Callan's behavior. He was _interested_ in Islene. He gave her undivided attention, when he was usually so bored and apathetic with people. The realization was slow, but it came to me.

' _Oh my gosh, his first crush! How adorable!'_ I gushed quietly to myself. I always wondered if he would be interested in girls and what he would do if he did meet someone he liked. He wasn't keen on her when we first met, but somehow she had won him over. I wondered what they had talked about while I was sleeping. Their voices were muted, but I could hear a casual conversation through the open doorways. She was talking about the upcoming election on Naboo, and Callan was asking questions here and there.

Suddenly, a small alarm started to blare. I vaguely registered hearing Callan and Islene scramble to me, before our transport rocked violently and lights flickered wildy from incoming attacks.


	8. Those Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! A quick note if you're unfamiliar with galactic maps/directions, rimward is toward the outer rim, coreward is toward the core of the galaxy, trailing is clockwise, and spinward is counter clockwise. Galactic maps are essentially multiple imperfect circles with the Core at the center, where traditional maps are square without a definitive center. Especially given that this is space travel, using cardinal directions wouldn't really make any sense, so I hope this isn't too confusing!

_There is a sacredness in tears._

_They are not the mark of weakness, but of power._

_They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues._

_They are messengers of grief..._

_And unspeakable love._

**Callan's POV**

_Near Jabiim_

"Why are they shooting at us?! What do we do Callan?!" Aida was panicky, this wasn't a scenario we had imagined running into, and we'd never been in a hostile engagement in space, I didn't know what to do. Islene's face was angry, but concerned. "It's them again, there's a Hapan ship over there. They must've communicated with their main fleet back by the Consortium and realized we're not supposed to be here. Ossus is rimward and spinward from here, they realize we lied to them. They'll shoot us down, we need to get to some kind of cover or get out of here!"

Aida looked to me for help, she was no seasoned pilot, nor I, but she didn't know the coordinates of any other planets this far rimward to make a hyperspace jump and I suspected she also knew that was our only option for survival, as there was no apparent options for cover and too many enemies. "Callan!" She shouted in frustration and fear, I stood there frozen wracking my brain, we were rapidly running out of time.

"I'm thinking! Damn… Move!" She promptly surrendered the seat, and I started punching in information and adjusting systems, it was dizzying how fast my brain was churning trying to work us out of this. "It's not the closest, but it's the only option I can think of connected to this hyperlane to get us out of here and quick. Hang on!" Islene and Aida barely had time to grab onto something before I punched it and the ship lurched to hyperspeed.

It was quiet for a tense few minutes, until we were lurched out near Kessel, no enemies in sight. I took a deep breath in relief. "Kessel? You have to be kidding me, Callan! That's way trailing of Lothal! It'll take half a day at least to make up for all the lost time to get back up there. And no way am I getting off this ship, Kessel is brimming with dark energy, I don't like that place and you know that." Aida was very flustered, but then so was I truthfully.

"Well, it's the only coordinates I knew, and we're not DEAD AIDA so there's that, you know! Anyway, it's fine, I know you're fearful of dark energy, but we should have enough fuel to limp into Lothal space. The darkness is nothing to be afraid of, you should control your fear lest it control you. That's the real path into darkness." I chided her, forgetting for a moment we had an audience. I tentatively looked toward Islene, wondering what her response would be.

' _Amusement?'_ I was puzzled by that. "Good thinking Callan, but let's get moving. Hutt Space is always unpredictable, and with all the political mess happening, we have no idea who they'll side with." Islene pulled up a galactic map and started studying where we were. I stood quietly beside her, I already had a loose plan, but I was curious what she'd say. I didn't know Queens studied navigation.

"Hmm. Well, heading back up the Triellus trade route obviously is out of the question as those forces near Jabiim will probably be looking for us to reappear or headed this way searching for us. I think our only viable choice is to head spinward into Wild Space and slowly make our way rimward. Maybe go out wide toward Tund and skirt around Centrality then head a little coreward and into Lothal space from the far side. I don't think they'd expect that." She had yet to cease to amaze me, especially how well-rounded and practical she could be.

To be fair, I had no idea what kind of education beings on other planets received, but how surprisingly saavy she'd been thus far was far off from what I expected. But perhaps, she was truly a utilitarian politician that was coincidentally born into nobility. Though our time together had not been long, I got the distinct impression she didn't rely on her looks at all, though she was very beautiful. And while her appearance surely helped, the more I saw of her mind and fierce personality, the more attractive I found her.

"What's that look?" Islene smiled bemusedly, cocking her head to one side. My cheeks burned, again. ' _Ugh, I've GOT to stop doing that, I must look like a fool!'_ I lamented over my body's involuntary reaction. "Uh, nothing, I was just thinking… and I agree, that's a good plan, I'll set our course." My eyes briefly shot over to Aida, who had quite an absurd look on her face. ' _Oh great, she knows.'_ I groaned inwardly. I'd never hear the end of this!

**Jaina's POV**

_Chandrila_

After the incident on Exegol, I'd been hiding away on Chandrila. I knew the planet was crowded, I was unlikely to be noticed, identified, or sensed here. Part of me was curious though. Dad might be peeved if he found out, or maybe he already knew, but I'd long had questions about an apartment he secretly maintained in Hanna City. As far as I knew, he never visited it, but for some reason, he privately kept it and went to great lengths to obscure the fact it was him maintaining it. After discovering our lineage, I had a very strong idea what that apartment was and who it had belonged to, along with how Dad came to possess it.

Several years ago, while Dad and Mom were away and we were still padawans, Kier and I had found some nondescript storage in the temple underbelly. Being the nosey children we were, we went through it of course. There was a particular box we found curious, filled with very outdated holotapes we couldn't figure out how to play - the current technology was too advanced and couldn't play them, and to our surprise, a few actual photographs. Everything had been electronic based for probably hundreds of years at that point, but some very wealthy families still knew how or possessed equipment capable of producing physical pictures.

Given that at the time, we thought our Dad hailed from a noble family from Naboo, that wasn't terribly off the mark, though it was still very unexpected he had such items and they had survived the war especially. One I fixated on, I liked very much, depicted a young boy. Tall, dark curly hair, and freckles like Dad's, a gleeful smile and presenting a very old toy model of a star fighter - that was new at the time. In the background slightly, was a dark skinned man dressed to the nines with a pristine cape hanging from his shoulders, fondly smiling and appraising the happy young boy beside him. On the back, written in neat basic, "Hanna City, 12 ABY".

Now, a lot of things about that photograph made sense. Leia Organa lived in Hanna City after the Battle of Endor for many years, that was widely known as her home after the war and the destruction of her homeworld of Alderaan. She was profusely wealthy, and also of a legitimate hereditary Royal house. That dark skinned man! How had I not questioned that before? Even in old age now, Lando had a very distinct style. That was clearly him, gifting that toy to my Dad as a child.

The mysterious apartment my Dad had been protecting and maintaining was his childhood home! He couldn't return there because of his assumed identity, but he couldn't bring himself to part with it either. Dad had always been sentimental like that, it fit his character for sure. I was certain if I sought it out, that's what I would find. I remembered the address from the transaction records, and getting to the apartment had been only mildly troublesome.

Truthfully, I expected much more difficulty than I actually encountered gaining access to it. I'd never bothered with rooting out the passcode, and I lamented the idea of remote hacking my parents' server and possibly alerting them to my location. But, with a stroke of luck, I was right on my second guess - the passcode was Dad's birthday. I imagined it was set by one of his parents, and it was a bittersweet thought.

Mentally, focusing on this place was all that was keeping me together at the moment, and I was keen to use it to block out the pain that threatened the edges of my mind. It was a nice, numbing balm to wander through the childhood world of my father. It wasn't in great shape after decades of disuse, but maintenance droids were operational and kept the space livable and clean. It was massive, as I expected it to be. I leisurely paced the receiving rooms, so formal and neat - surely where the Senator entertained important guests, then passed into a hallway to the more intimate quarters.

A world class kitchen, I expected no less. I dragged my finger over the immaculately clean counter and peeked at some Holodisc recipe collections neatly stacked and labeled. It made my eyes prick slightly when I noticed the label of the one on top. "Ben's Favorites" written in the same neat basic as the back of the photograph. I picked it up and rubbed my thumb across the label, musing to myself these were the only intimate little pieces left of a grandmother I would never know.

There had been a formal dining hall area I had passed in the receiving chambers, but adjacent to the kitchen was a smaller dining area, clearly just for her and her family. I wandered down the hall further, passed some guest rooms of little note, until I came to the last door on the right. It was closed along with the last door further at the end of the hall. It was unlocked, small rays of light peeking into the room through the mostly closed curtains. It was his room. A young boy's room frozen in time.

It was various shades of blue, a single bed made neatly in the middle of the room. On the nightstand, a single photograph in a chunky frame. I picked it up to get a look at it. A man in his prime with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes is laughing, holding onto the thighs of a small boy perched on his shoulders. The boy is a further younger depiction of Dad, the dark hair and freckles are unmistakable. His hands rest on top of the man's head, and he wears a coy little smile.

I sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. Quiet tears had snuck out, falling softly down my cheeks. I was face to face with a reality that I still couldn't wrap my mind around, still couldn't figure out how to forgive. That man was my grandfather, I didn't need any comparison to know. I'd seen many holonet images of him, he was a hero. He was known throughout the galaxy, just like Leia. Two heroes, who's love produced a son. A son who murdered him. What could he have possibly done to deserve such a fate? What turned that happy, loved little boy into Kylo Ren?

But then another reality slapped me in the face, as if to answer my own question. What had turned Kier into...whatever he was now? My mind wanted to rationalize that they were completely different, but were they really? Kier was...complicated. He always was, as far back as I can remember, but he was so loved. He was very serious by nature, but there were so many times I could recall where he looked like this little boy. Happy. Carefree. Whatever our father's previous transgressions, he had put those things behind him and was entirely devoted to loving us and molding us into good, strong people. He respected us, he protected us, he validated our feelings, and more than anything, he was _there_ and so very many people couldn't say that of their fathers.

I had decided to work through this with Dad, I had decided to return home, I had decided I didn't believe in the destiny of Skywalkers, and I had decided to confront Kier before he went too far down a path that would rend him irreparably. Now, in the wake of that confrontation, I found myself hiding again. Hiding from the vengeance of Kier, and the shame of facing my parents after everything I'd done. A compassionate side of me wanted to say if Dad could be forgiven, so could I, and ultimately, so could Kier. But how far would he fall in the meantime? How long would it take? I thought about the blight Daddy must carry around on his heart, these reminders of a violent past he's tucked away out of sight. I wished I could save Kier from that same pain. How heavy of a burden it must've been on Dad's shoulders all these years.

I wondered how my grandparents felt about all that had happened. I wished deeply I could speak to them. That maybe their faith and forgiveness would strengthen me enough to forgive myself, and forgive my brother and father, for everything. That it would give me the strength to go home and help them navigate this crisis. I'd picked this place hoping it was the last place Kier or my parents would suspect, and it was so far out of the way of anywhere they might go that I hoped they wouldn't sense me.

The pain was slowly seeping in. It was quiet here, but memories of those dying moments deafened me like a hurricane. My mind struggled to cope and accept what had happened, that Cearu was gone and it was my fault. I couldn't believe I was strong enough to overcome her defenses. But it was all a messy blur in my head, the panic and desperation drew something out of me that I never knew was there. So much darkness and destruction. It made me quietly wonder if there was some truth to the Sith ideas about our family. Maybe we really would never escape it, tragedy and destruction would plague us forever.

I spent that first night here in a guest room, Daddy's felt like a shrine I was unwilling to disturb. Though logic told me that last closed door at the end of the hallway was my grandparents' room, I couldn't muster the courage to open it. I was numb in shock through the night, but when I saw the break of day, it was as though a dam ruptured inside me. I couldn't stop the grief and tears. I debated what to do for a few days, paralyzed with indecision. All my choices thus far had led me here, and it wasn't good. Perhaps I shouldn't make choices anymore, I should just be still.

But I'd promised Ez I wouldn't be long. She was waiting for me, she knew nothing of what had happened, I was sure. She was the one good thing to come from all this, and how could I hurt her? But she'd talk me into going home, and that was the key conflict. I wasn't ready to face my parents, and my shame. I didn't know if I would ever be ready, if I was truly honest with myself. The grief made my chest tight, and sometimes it was hard to breathe. The panic at the thought of facing my parents would leave me in fits of gasps at times.

Sleep didn't come easily, I was often awake for inordinately long periods of time until my brain just shut down completely and I would fall asleep by force of necessity. And even then, I couldn't remain asleep long, the nightmares were unrelenting. The hollow stare of Cearu's lifeless eyes, then she would morph into others I loved… When I woke, a thought had drifted to me. What if these awful dreams were actually visions?

That dream I had on Hapes. The one that made me call Ez to begin with. It was different, in the fact I was actually sure I was there, I'd seen myself in the mirror, and it was one incident. I thought back further, the dream the night I'd returned from Corellia. I foresaw Cearu's death, in the exact manner it happened. I was further filled with terrible dread. Rene and Daddy died in that dream too, in separate incidents. Was I the cause of their deaths too? Where were they right now? If not by me, were they in danger right now?

I only lasted a week before caving, and called Ezmera. I needed to know what was going on before I made any decisions. I reactivated my commlink, I'd turned it off when I arrived. I had two missed messages, one from Harley and one from Ez. Harley's was brief, apologizing for telling Ez what I'd said and hoping I was safe and coming home eventually. Ez's voice was tense, she was worried. She was asking me to call her and let her know I was okay. It was from 3 days ago, and I felt immensely guilty.

I called Ez, and she answered right away. "Jai! I've been worried sick! Where are you?" I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just needed some time on my own to try to deal with all this. Things didn't go well." There was a pause, as though she was afraid of what she knew I was going to say. "Cearu didn't make it. That's why she hasn't come home." I said quietly, trying to keep my composure and not crumble into tears again.

"Oh my god, Jaina, I'm so sorry. I can't believe Kier would hurt her! What's happened to him? You didn't…?" She was afraid of the next answer too, so much so she didn't want to ask the question. "Kier is alive, I injured him, but I didn't kill him... But he didn't kill Cearu. I did... it was an accident, but it happened. And I'm really struggling with all of it." I worked hard to choke back the lump in my throat.

"Jai, accidents happen. Everyone will understand, you would never intentionally hurt her. You're going to come home now right? " I sighed, I knew she meant well. But I wasn't ready to handle that yet. My main concerns right now were Dad and Rene. "I don't have anything figured out yet. But I need to know what's been going on while I've been away. I'm concerned about these visions I think I'm having. Where are my Dad and Rene?"

"Your parents are so worried about you, Kes told me they've gone off looking for you and the twins took off without permission to who knows where. Rene and Harley are staying at the Senate compound to protect Chief of State Omas, but there's lots of guards and military around, they're safe. Overall, things are not so great. Kes told me we're headed to war soon, I've been waiting for the order to be announced. I think you need to get home sooner than later."

That was troubling, but Mom wasn't in my vision with Dad, so I had to hope as long as they were together they were safe. The twins taking off was very out of character for them, that was surprising. What could they possibly be up to? Rene had Harley, he wasn't alone, and Ez was right, there were always tons of guards and officers around at the Senate building and apartments. Maybe it was nothing, but I couldn't shake that feeling of dread.

"I need some more time to think and decide what to do. But I'll be in touch soon, I won't disappear again, I promise." Ez agreed reluctantly, and we hung up.

**Lumiya's POV**

_Hapes Consortium_

Allana had been trifling as of late. I'd just finished a personal training session with her, leaving her battered and hateful. Tahiri's cool and apathetic attitude hadn't been entirely successful with the fiery red head, who regularly challenged Tahiri. She was splayed across the ground, her skin coated in sweat and hair half clinging to her, half wildly disheveled. She was too weak to get back to her feet, and I stood to her left side looking down at her in mild disdain. She was being a thorn, and I was only giving her the benefit of training because her father had been useful.

She needed to learn her place. I forced my way into her mind ungently. "I'll take what you regard as your greatest strength, and undermine you; I'll take your greatest fear, and I will force you to face it; I'll take what you cherish most, and I will deprive you; and I'll take what you crave, and I will deny you it." I granted no reprieve, plucking memories Tahiri had already drawn to the forefront of Allana's mind and pushing the darkness into her mind the way I had been doing with Kieran, distorting them further to amplify the pain. She cried softly, disoriented by the memory walk and struggling against me with futility.

When I released her mind, she weakly and fearfully looked up at me. The disdain was still there underneath, but she understood she was outmatched. "Rest and leave for Nal Hutta in the morning. You are to secure Hutt Space for us. Be prepared for battle, should it be necessary. Do not return until it is done." I saw the vague surprise and disagreement flit across her face, but I did not linger to hear any of her nonsense.

When I returned to the living quarters, Caedus was waiting in the sitting area. "Was that really necessary?" Of course, he was protective of her. It was an annoying attachment, honestly, just like his to Tenel Ka. "Yes. I do not waste my time on unnecessary things. Pain will make her stronger. She's been out of line, and you know this." He sighed, he'd been very impatient while Kieran was recovering. "Fine. Anyway, I'm here with news you won't like."

I huffed in exasperation. My patience was thin today. I gave him a pointed look, and he knew what it meant. "Someone talked the coward down. Omas didn't declare war. He's pushing for diplomacy again. The only good news is that Hutt Space is looking favorable us, and there's been a curious development. Hapes Blockade and the small fleet out near Jabiim both encountered a craft carrying the Queen of Naboo, Islene Orla. She was allowed through the blockade for an alleged humanitarian mission to Ossus, but then showed up near Jabiim and they assumed hostile action."

I was livid about Omas, but didn't show it outwardly. As far as the little queen, it was curious, but not something I cared about. She wasn't part of my plans. "Why would I care about a Queen of Naboo?" I asked dismissively as I sprawled out along a chaise. "Well, firstly, she could be a valuable hostage and possibly use her as a scapegoat for shady activity of the Galactic Alliance to inflame things further. Secondly, a menial spy I had installed in the Senate building who keeps tabs on Omas, also looked into the little queen's movements before she left Coruscant."

"Mm. Maybe, but she's not worth my focus right now. Is there supposed to be something interesting about her?" I laid my head back, closing my eyes and relaxing, entirely bored with this conversation and wishing he'd just get to the point and leave. "Yes, moreso who she's with though, than her directly. She boarded an unregistered transport with two cloaked figures. A little digging in security camera footage revealed their faces as they boarded a lift. Her travel companions are the Amidala twins."

Alright, that is interesting, he got me there. They'd be the perfect targets to complete Kieran's training, and unguarded, alone? An ideal situation. The problem, Kieran was not ready and wouldn't be for some time still. Frustrating. I'd have to think more on it and decide what, if anything, I wanted to do with that information. As for Omas, I might need to take more drastic actions.

**Kier's POV**

_Hapes Consortium_

My brain felt fuzzy, like a bad holo transmission. All I knew was, it was pitch dark. Was I dead? I had no awareness of where I was, or what happened after Cearu died. I felt like I was floating. Cearu. A searing brand slowly being pushed into my chest, rending me apart. It felt like little supernovas in my head, my emotions bursting then collapsing in on themselves. In my mind, I can see the patterns on her face as my fingers trace them, I can hear her sounds, I can feel her kiss warm on my lips. I realize she'll never truly die, she'll always haunt me.

Something inside me feels broken, I was off guard, I was unprepared. I wasn't ready for any of this to happen, even if I told myself I could end her if I needed to, there was a disquiet part of me that whispered I never could have. If I wasn't dead, I wanted to be. I couldn't imagine a world missing her, things wouldn't be the same. I couldn't be the same in a world without her. I felt sorry for every unkind thing I'd said to her, but now there was no taking it back. I wanted to tell her I was sorry. That I was sorry for this darkness in me, that I was sorry I couldn't be the good man she deserved.

All the times she'd take me in her arms, and leave out all the rest. I belonged to her, heart and soul. It didn't matter where she came from or where she was going, I took her for who she was and she took me despite everything. Since I was young, black thoughts came after me. I tried to control it, I tried to hold it together, but I never felt like I was strong enough. The rage caged deep within me, comes awake and simmers just under my skin, leaking from every pore. I hate what I've become, and what I will further, but this has only begun.

The monster born in me, there was no escape. It clawed for my soul, my heart. Without Cearu to stave it off, I could only surrender to it. Where I was now… I deserved this. To be hated, be consumed in darkness. Loss punctuated Vader's fall, as it did mine now. Only further evidence I had to stop this cycle. I had to end it.

I had no concept of what time had passed, but it felt like an eternity, suspended somewhere painfully dark and quiet. Perhaps I was going mad, but I sometimes would see Cearu. I couldn't speak, and she was translucent, I couldn't touch her. I didn't like illusions, I couldn't see her clearly. But I breathed her in while I could, however long she stayed was all that I was, all that was real. I didn't care, only that she was there. When she would inevitably disappear, it felt as though I was holding my breath waiting the hours, days, until she came again. It was so much harder to get through the days. But then she would come, and the worst would be over and I could breathe again.

**Ben's POV**

_Coruscant_

We'd all just returned after 2 weeks, primarily due to our concern that the twins had sprung the nest and not returned. Finn informed us they had left the day after us and had been unreachable since. They had left under the guise they were visiting Rene at the Senate compound, but he confirmed he never saw them and was given a holodisc from Aida to look out for the temple while they were away. We hadn't figured out where they'd gone, or with who if anyone, and Kes was waiting for us at the temple to discuss that when we arrived.

He then revealed that they had gone off planet somewhere with, of all people, the Queen of Naboo, Islene Orla. However, Kes emphasized no one knew Islene was actually with them, she had a body double that stayed behind on Coruscant for a couple of days before leaving to return to Naboo, nobody knew where the actual queen was or even suspected that she was missing. While this was confusing and frustrating news, being a politician's son, I knew this did have a silver lining.

No alarm or panic had ensued, yet. And this meant that body double was in some kind of regular communication with Islene and knew she was safe. And we could loosely infer that the twins, seen leaving with her, were presumably safe as well. That was a mild relief, but I was still frustrated that we didn't know where they'd gone, and why they'd gone. They left no note behind, and no messages to any of us. Had they gone after one of the wayward siblings? Had they gone to pursue a lead on bringing Cearu back? What the hell did the Queen of Naboo have to do with any of this?

To further my anxiety, Tan and Rey had been acting strange since their return. When we had made the call to return home and find the twins, she had been out searching near a place called The Maw. She'd last stayed at the Shelter, a currently unused space station owned by Lando, then they headed straight back to Coruscant. The strange behavior had started since she mentioned being near The Maw. Both would stop mid-sentence, as though he was listening to something or someone I couldn't hear, sometimes entirely forgetting our conversation prior.

Tan seemed much more affected than Rey though. Upon arrival, he'd looked at me distrustingly, and inquired who I was, as though he'd never seen me before. When I asked what he meant, he suddenly seemed lucid again and didn't remember having questioned my identity a second before. Rey just seemed… distracted. She insisted she was just tired and stressed, and that a good night's sleep in our bed together would get her back on track.

But in the morning, I woke alone. As soon as I was alert, I noticed I was getting very strange feelings through the bond. Distrust. Paranoia. Betrayal. Fear. What the heck was going on? I opened my wardrobe and started to dress, but I'd only barely gotten my pants on before I heard yelling and crashing somewhere further inside the temple. I didn't bother with the rest of my clothing, I had a bad feeling and rushed toward the commotion.

I rushed into the common room to find Finn on the floor being advanced on by Tan with an activated lightsaber, and Rey tossing Alice about the room with the Force as though she were a rag doll. "REY! What the hell are you doing?!" Finn exclaimed, warily crawling backward away from Tan, but keeping a sharp eye on Rey's actions against his daughter who was struggling to defend herself with a Force bubble. "What have you done with our friends?! You impostors! How dare you!" Rey seethed, clear rage filtering down through the bond to me.

' _Wait, she thinks Finn and Alice are imposters? Why? Alice was with me?'_ Tan moved to attack Finn, my hand shot out and I grabbed him with the Force. "If you won't give them back, we'll kill you then!" Rey yelled, and started a Force drain on Alice. I was beyond startled, Rey had _never_ used that ability, I didn't even know she could, and she would never use an ability like that willingly, even against an enemy. Something was very, very wrong here. Finn didn't delay, and immediately lunged for Rey to break her concentration and stop him.

Without releasing Alice, she flexed her left hand toward Finn, and suddenly his arms wrapped around his torso in pain as he groaned. Only a second later he...floated? Like a balloon, Finn suddenly lifted from the ground and was stuck against the ceiling. Despite failing about, he couldn't get down, and her focus was back on Alice entirely. She wasn't holding him up. ' _Did she just alter the density of a living being?!'_ My eyes nearly popped out of socket, there was absolutely no way Rey knew how to do that, nobody documented for thousands of years had that ability.

Alice was growing weak, I had to make a decision and find a way to stop Rey. ' _Sleep.'_ I concentrated hard on Tan's underdeveloped mental shields, pushing through them with relative ease and inducing a Force fueled involuntary unconsciousness. I abruptly turned on Rey and Force pushed her, but again, with one hand, she deflected and sent me flying with the element of surprise. I'd long been trying to master the ability of Force sever, to cut a person off from the Force at will, but it hadn't completely stuck, and I was only able to reach out and interrupt her Force drain momentarily. But that was enough, and I immediately closed the distance with a series of Force pushes and mental stabs at her barriers.

Finn understood I was buying time, and told Alice to flee and retrieve Rene and Harley. She fled the room immediately headed toward the hangar. Rey drew her lightsaber and howled with rage, attempting to pursue her, but I blocked her with my own blade. " _Rey! Why are you doing this? Stop!"_ I spoke directly into her mind through the bond, but it only enraged her further. "Stay out of my head, you monster! What have you done with my husband?!" She screeched, hot tears spilling from her eyes. I was at a complete loss for words at this point.

We destroyed most of the common space in the battle, but neither of us made significant gains. She was aiming to kill me, that was apparent, but I was only trying to hold her off and not hurt her. Luckily, she was starting to tire from exertion, I was much larger and physically more powerful than her. This was a position we'd been in more than once before our union, it was a familiar dance. But I had to figure out a plan, Tan wouldn't stay asleep forever.

Then, an idea struck me. Maybe, if I made a strong Force bubble around her, it would protect us from her and her from herself in the process. I shoved her back, then threw the bubble up around her. At first, she was angry and lashed against it, but as seconds ticked by, she started to calm and it almost seemed as though she regained her senses somewhat. Her eyes mashed shut and she cradled her head in her hands, as though she had an excruciating headache. "Rey?" I asked tentatively, with a flimsy hope in my heart.

She just stared through squinted eyes, still no sign of recognition. I sighed. Without losing focus, I glanced up at Finn, who had quietly observed the events. He looked at me, then apprehensively at Rey. "Hey, uh, Rey? Could you let me down please?" He didn't seem all together concerned with her recognizing him at this moment, but more so that he returned to solid matter again. She quietly and dubiously appraised the man floating against the ceiling, then looked to me. "Ben, lift her so I can touch her inside her bubble." Finn stated calmly.

I didn't trust that she would do anything helpful, but I hoped she wouldn't make things worse. It was worth a try. I took a deep breath and centered myself, then gently lifted her up until Finn could reach in and touch her hand. She stared at this hand like an alien creature, but slowly, Finn started to sink and groan again. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He murmured, and as soon as his feet were solid on the ground again, he burst open the nearby door into the courtyard and heaved. I could see part of his body through the doorway as he retched.

I looked at Rey again. ' _What do I do with her? Her mind is so strong, I don't think I can put her to sleep like Tan…'_ I pondered on it, but ultimately decided I had to try- maintaining this Force bubble for a prolonged period of time wasn't feasible. I sat down, crossing my legs and clearing my mind, then began a deep meditation. The world outside was tuned out, and my only focus was finding a way into Rey's mind to exert influence. What I found was not what I expected. I'd breached Rey's mind before, and though it was many years ago, I remembered it very clearly.

This mind was dark, and jumbled. None of it made sense, it was twisted and warped with huge holes and gaps. No wonder she was confused. But what had caused all this? She was passive, I wondered if that was somehow the influence of the bubble I'd created. She didn't resist my efforts, and I was able with some time and effort to overcome her and she slipped into sleep. When I became alert again, I noticed the sweat on my brow and a chill down my spine, my body had cooled off from all that fighting and I was damp.

Finn was resting against the far wall, the only one free of debris, and he looked exhausted. "Any idea what this is all about?" He asked weakly. "No, but some vague symptoms started around the time she spent in the Maw Cluster. Among all those black holes, there's a lot of radiation. I don't know if that's the cause, or something else, but it definitely is linked to her trip there. We should take them to the hospital and see if there's anything they can do." I vaguely became aware I didn't know where the younglings were, but as I went to ask, Harley and Rene burst in.

"Dad!" They shouted in unison, appraising the threat had been neutralized, then running to their respective parents. Rene looked at me worriedly, then down at his mother laying beside me. "Is she okay?" I nodded and he embraced me firmly. "I was so worried for you. What can I do to help?" For all his wild, he was an earnest person. "Harley, you go back and resume the post with Omas for now. I'll send Rene along later. Finn, where are the younglings?" He was slowly pushing himself up along the wall.

"I sent them to the safe room, they're fine." He replied. I could feel them close by, they were all together. I looked to Alice, "Join the kids and care for them while we take these guys to the hospital. Call your mother and ask her to head home. Rene, get Finn into a transport then take us to Mon Mothma Medcenter." I cradled Rey against me like I used to the children when they napped against me. Her face was serene and peaceful. I wished it could look that way when she was awake. With one hand half helping to support her, I exerted the Force to lift Tan and pull him along with us.

While en route, Rene called ahead. When we docked, medical staff rushed out to meet us, taking Tan and Rey first, then another with a hover chair came for Finn. I was offered attention as well, but I refused and stayed resolutely with Rey. In the hustle, I'd forgotten my lack of appropriate clothing, and an assistant went off in search of a garment big enough to cover my upper body. Rene went with Tan into another room, to ensure he didn't suddenly wake. As hours passed, I struggled to stay awake as the staff did test after test and ruminate over what could've happened.

A kind nurse finally brought an oversized tunic for me and offered me a cup of extra strong caf and I was grateful. Nearly a full day passed, and though Rene taking over keeping Tan unconscious was a huge help, we were both running on fumes and couldn't keep this up much longer. A fact the doctors were keenly aware of, and worried about. They didn't need psychotic Force users destroying the hospital. One such apprehensive doctor finally approached me.

"Mr. Amidala... Unfortunately I don't have good news, no news at all really. We cannot determine what has caused this sudden onset of paranoid psychosis. It doesn't appear to be medically related at all actually. Their brains are perfectly healthy and normal physically. While I am not a practitioner of the Force, we believe based on what we know of the Force and its users, that this sudden illness of the mind is somehow transmitted through the Force and eased by a lack or diminished connection to it. Given how limited our options and knowledge of this disease are right now, we propose a temporary solution that you may not be favorable of, but we highly encourage."

I sighed. What else could go wrong? This was not our year, that was certain. "What are you proposing?" I asked firmly. She eyed my wife nervously, then the floor, before finally meeting my eyes again. "Well, we propose freezing them both in carbonite until we do know how to help them." I felt my temper flare, my fists wound tight, my jaw clenched. I tried hard to calm myself and think about this objectively.

Though my emotions ran wild, my heart was furiously opposed, I knew rationally that the doctor was right. It would prevent harm to Rey and Tan, and also prevent them from harming anyone else. We couldn't keep them subdued 24/7 until a solution was found, there was no telling how long that would take. And when Rey returned to herself, she would never forgive me if I had allowed her to hurt anyone because I was being selfish. This was the practical and smart thing to do.

They transported Rey and Tan into a lower level of the hospital, where there were research labs. It had been proven many years ago that living beings could be sustained frozen in carbonite, but it was not a widely accepted or used medical procedure. Rene gave me a questioning look, and I really didn't know how to explain this all to him. "I need you to be strong, okay?" I said softly. A fearful look crossed his face, and seeing the equipment in the lab we were entering brought unshed tears to his eyes.

"Dad? What are they going to do?" He choked out in a thick voice. His lower lip quivered as he looked up at me, and I knew that he knew what was about to happen, but he couldn't accept it yet. I gently cradled his face in my palms and kissed the top of his head, before resting my forehead against his. I heard him take a gulping breath as he began to cry softly. I pulled back, brushing away the tears with my thumbs.

"We just have to say goodbye to her for a little while, until we figure out how to help them. It's not forever, I promise. I don't want to do this either, but this is all we can do right now to keep them safe." He nodded slowly, then tried to blink away more tears that threatened to fall. He swallowed thickly, trying to compose himself. He took a deep, but unsteady breath, then approached Rey laying on a grated table, taking her right hand between his and holding it firmly.

"I love you, Mom. I'll be here when you wake up, okay?" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently, then pulled away sniffling quietly. He turned back to face me, "I can't watch. I'll wait in the hallway for you." I squeezed his shoulder and nodded. When he left the room, I also approached her and kissed her softly one last time. I brushed the loose strands of hair from her face and cupped her cheek, running my thumb over the soft, tanned skin. "I know you've lost your way, I don't know where you've gone. But please come back to me. I need you, I can't do this alone, Rey. I love you sweetheart. I won't stop until I find a way to get you back, I promise."

My mind had never been so silent since we met, our little internal conversations were such a pervasive part of our life and our bond. My heart felt like lead, desperately wishing for some sassy retort or sweet adulation, but none came. I stepped away and nodded to the staff who stood quietly several paces away. I watched as both bodies were lowered into the chamber and the procedure began. The last time I had felt such pain, such loss, such hopelessness, had been when I'd climbed from that never ending pit on Exegol to find Rey's lifeless body. But, just like then, I would bring her back. I would not live without her.

**Jaina's POV**

_Chandrila_

I had hardly slept, and I'd finally worked up the courage to insert "Ben's Favorites" into a datapad after a cup of caf. I thought maybe a sentimental breakfast recipe would alter my state of mind in a positive way. When I arrived, I sent the nanny droid out to fetch groceries. I was curious why the nanny droid hadn't been decommissioned or sold, but it had been reprogrammed to assist with cleaning and maintenance, so I supposed it had its use.

Trandoshani flatcakes with sauteed fruit. It wasn't so surprising, Dad always asked for them on his birthday. This was something authentic and real, that connected Daddy with this far away past of a boy I never knew existed. "He was a sweet and sensitive child, I should've been there more." I startled hard, my hand flying to my saber hilt without thought as I spun around to face the intruder.

I was greeted by the sight of a woman in white, with dark hair and dark eyes, a kind but strong posture, and a gentle smile. A soft blue aura encased her, and she was semi-transparent. I recognized her immediately. "You, you're Leia Organa!" I sputtered out, entirely shocked I was face to face with my newly revealed grandmother, but also a lifelong role model and hero I'd looked up to. "Well, Leia Skywalker Organa Solo, if you want to be technical about it." She chuckled.

Her voice had a slight rasp that comes with age, like Lando, but it was sweet and melodic. It was like Corellian whiskey with honey, it warmed you to the core even with it's rugged imperfections. My posture relaxed instantly, but I didn't know what to say, or what she knew, and I felt a little nervous. "Why are you here?" I asked softly, averting my eyes back to the datapad. "Well, you know about me now, and you've been lingering here. I'm wondering why you haven't returned to your parents yet. I sense the conflict in you." She replied calmly.

"I'm working through a lot of things I guess. Trying to understand Dad, so that I might try to understand Kier, and how to help them both." She sighed, turning and looking at the doorway, then back to me. "Ben has always been complicated. You've seen little glimpses of happy days, when things were good. But, what you don't see, is the many hard days and bad times. " She paused briefly, gracefully dropping into a chair at the dining table, and I mimicked her action, sitting across from her.

"When I look back, of course it's all so much clearer, I see where we both failed him. I see what he needed, and when it was that he needed it. But, that doesn't help anyone now. He sees that, and he's spent the last two decades furiously trying to be exactly the parent each of you has needed him to be, even with those who are not his children." I knew she was right about that. Daddy was very thoughtful and intentional. He had high expectations, he didn't let us be lazy or slack in our training, but he always seemed to know just how to respond when we struggled.

Except Kier. When we were kids, I guessed it was easier, but the older Kier got, the more their relationship deteriorated and Dad struggled to reach him. But even with Allana and Cearu, he was approachable and emotionally available. They didn't have parents there like Harley and Alice, and he was acutely aware of it. He let them be vulnerable, be afraid, be sad. He offered a quiet security in return, that those feelings were okay and he would see them through it.

He didn't embarrass or berate any of the padawans. He cared, and not a single one of us could deny that. He wanted to know how we felt, and he wanted to know what we wanted out of our lives. He wanted to know our likes and dislikes, our strengths and weaknesses. He wanted to support us and help us reach our dreams. He had a truly kind heart. And I realized, he was so because of all the pain and strife he'd endured.

"So you've been watching us?" I asked, trying to think of a moment in my life I might have sensed her. "We all watch over you. And we knew someday, whether he told you or you discovered on your own, you'd learn about us and we could reveal ourselves. Truthfully, I didn't worry over it much. I was glad you all had a good life, and I had no interest in interrupting it for selfish reasons. You didn't need me, and that was okay. I'm only here now because I want to help you find the way again." She reached across, and though she was not solid, I felt a sensation across my skin as her hand rested over mine.

"How do I save Kieran?" I asked fervently. Surely that was why she was here, to help bring him back. She sighed and smiled gently, pulling back her hand. "You can't. He has to save himself. It took many long years of pining after Ben to realize I could not. Even Han knew at the end. And that was immeasurably hard, but we both knew what love Ben had in his heart buried under all that pain and anger. It took much longer than I had ever anticipated, but at the time of my death, that darkness in his heart was finally released and he returned to the light. A lot happened, but that decision to turn back was entirely his own. The same will be so with Kieran."

I buried my face in my hands in frustration. I didn't understand! There had to be something we could do! "But why? Kier had a loving and happy home, Dad did everything he could! Why did he go to the dark side? It doesn't make sense!" Leia looked at me with a sad fondness, a knowing look. "It may not make sense to you, but it does to Kier. It was the same with Ben. He's a complex child, and while Ben thought he could avoid the troubles we experienced raising him, Kier just brought new challenges. They will find their way. The times ahead of you will be trying, they will test your faith. But just remember, we are always with you. No one is ever really gone. The Force will be with you, always." She smiled more brightly, and I felt the phantom sensation of her hand brushing my cheek just before she faded and vanished.

I wasn't sure if I really felt any less confused and tormented. My brain was swimming, but that feeling of dread kept nagging in the back of my mind. That tingling, prickling feeling up my spine that something awful was going to happen. I had to act, I couldn't keep stalling in fear of making a decision. It was time to go home.


	9. Death and Rebirth

_You see, in their last moments…_

_People show you who they really are_

**Harley's POV**

_Coruscant_

It was barely a full day since the incident with Master Rey and Tan, Rene had returned to the Senate compound in a sullen mood and Master Ben had left to retrace Rey's travels and look for clues. I didn't ask Rene about what had happened, but Dad filled me in. The sun had just sunk below the horizon, and I was posted in the antechamber to Omas office. Rene was posted inside, knowing him he'd be propped against the windows looking down on the city life below. It was a quiet evening, but I had this odd feeling I couldn't shake.

After an hour, the feeling was more intense, causing goosebumps on my forearms. I observed this with confusion, wondering why I was suddenly sure something bad was about to happen. I felt something dark and prickly crawling over my skull like so many needles, as if testing for cracks looking for a way in. I heard Rene yell from inside, a brief transmission of "Code-" coming over the comm channel before silence. The multitude of guards that were on the channel were dead quiet. At that moment, I knew we were alone, and I realized too late what the feeling had meant- we were being attacked!

I surged into the room to find Omas already dead, his lifeless body laid on the floor only feet from the door as he had tried to run to safety. I vaguely registered how cold the room was, as my eyes scanned up to appraise the threat. A figure wrapped up to the eyes was straightening itself over Omas and clipping a deactivated lightsaber to it's belt. A gasp escaped my lips as I looked on in abject horror at the scene behind it. A woman with platinum blonde hair and a red lightsaber had stabbed Rene in the abdomen.

I trembled involuntarily as the fear rocketed up my spine, feeling numb all over with shock or cold, I couldn't be sure. I watched Rene's pained and disbelieving expression as his eyes met mine. I heard a weak whisper roll over my brain say, " _Run_ ", before the blade retracted and he crumbled to the floor, his lightsaber deactivating and rolling away from his hand. The woman reached for it, but without thinking I called it to me immediately. The room felt like it was spinning as two sets of yellow eyes fixed on me when the hilt hit my palm. I felt a sudden shift in the Force all the way in my bones, like when Cearu died, only so much stronger.

At that second I knew exactly two things. 1- someone significantly stronger than me had just been mercilessly murdered by these people, and 2- they fully intended to kill me too. I had no great mastery of Force skills, but as the world moved in slow motion in the room, I summoned up everything I had into one technique I was proficient at- Force blinding. The room was surged with an encompassing white light, and somehow my body knew what to do, propelling itself with all strength back out into the antechamber. Without stopping, I smashed the window with a Force push and leapt into the night below.

**Jaina's POV**

_Coruscant_

As I descended into the atmosphere, I felt a disturbance in the Force. A coldness washed over me, but faded after a few moments. ' _What the hell was that?'_ I couldn't be sure, with the introduction of Sith into the mix, there had been several disturbances and it was hard to tell. I shook it off and continued my descent to the temple. I had called Ez before I left Chandrila, and she assured me she'd be here to meet me when I arrived. Sure enough, as I approached the landing platform, I saw Ezmera along with Master Finn and Alice waiting by the doors.

As I disembarked, Ez ran up to greet me and we embraced joyfully. Truly, I was so happy to see her and it eased my mind tremendously. We joined the others hands joined, and I saw Finn look at each of us, Ez hadn't told him. But he smiled and embraced me, leaving his warm hands resting on each shoulder. "I'm so happy you're home Jaina, and thankful that you're safe. Ben will be so relieved, but I wanted to wait until I saw you with my own eyes before I called him." I smiled fondly in return, "Thank you, Master Finn. I'm sorry I worried everyone. But what do you mean call? Where is Dad?"

Finn's expression faltered, and Alice looked to him with apprehension. "Well, a lot has happened since you left. But as it stands now, the twins are missing but presumed safe, Harley and Rene are guarding Cal Omas, and Ben is away searching to figure out what happened to Rey and Tan." I was struck, had I been worrying about the wrong people? "What do you mean? Where's Mom? What happened to her?" I knew my voice was near frantic, I couldn't help the huge spike in anxiety that overcame me.

Ez squeezed my hand lightly, offering support. "It's okay, she's not hurt. She's sealed in the sub basement with Tan, they were frozen in carbonite. They were suddenly afflicted with some kind of Force psychosis and we don't know how to cure them yet. But they'll be okay. We're going to figure it out and wake them up when we do." I heaved a sigh, while it was a relief in one way, it wasn't in another. What I would've given to embrace Mom. To tell her I was sorry.

We all walked inside together toward the common room, it was past dinner time and they were going to head to bed. "Get some rest tonight Jaina and I'll take you down to see Rey in the morning." Master Finn and Alice walked off down the hallway toward their family's private living quarters. Ez and I had just sat down on a surviving bench, the destroyed furniture I assumed must've been a confrontation with my psychotic mother earlier. Why was life so difficult now?

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind than Kes and Harley barged in. "Dad! Alice!" She shouted down the hall, then rushed over and embraced Ez and I. I was happy to see her of course, but she seemed distressed, a little unhinged. I could see fresh tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy, her voice was hoarse. "Bad news." Kes's wild eyes locked with Ez's. He was slightly sweaty and out of breath. "The Senate is in a state of panic, the police are on the way, I rushed here to warn you guys and get Harley out of there. Omas has been killed, and they're blaming the temple because he was killed with a lightsaber, and they're blaming Rene."

The pained look in Kes's eyes wasn't missed, and as Finn rushed back into the room, Harley flung into his arms in a fresh bout of tears. I knew my face was mashed up in confusion trying to wrap my mind around this. "What-what do you mean? Where is Rene?" I felt a cold chill rush over me, as though I was on the verge of a realization, and I stamped it down hard in my heart, because I very deeply feared what my little brother's best friend was about to say. ' _That feeling as I entered the atmosphere…'_

"Jaina… I-" He gasped, as though he couldn't get air into his lungs, and struggled to speak, but that look on his face made me tremble and my legs felt weak below me. Ez gripped me firmly, and it felt as though she was the only thing keeping me standing at that moment. Kes's eyes closed briefly as he took a deep breath, as though gathering his resolve. He was a cop, he was used to giving bad news after all. But not something, someone, so close to him.

"When I found Harley in all the chaos that broke out, we ran. She told me on the way here what she saw. And-" He was fidgeting, opening and closing his hands, tapping his foot, as though looking for some outlet to the emotions he was trying to swallow down. "Two Sith killed Omas. But they also killed Rene. And because his body disappeared, and nobody saw the Sith except Harley, they're calling Rene the assassin and they intend to arrest all of you until they root him out, because they don't realize they won't be able to find him." He pushed all of it out forcefully, as though getting all the words to tumble from his lips would make him feel better.

I felt oddly calm, and I couldn't explain that. That vision I had was playing behind my eyes. The look on his face as he was run through, was burned into my mind. I stood there numb and rooted to the spot, I couldn't be sure how much time passed. It was as if I was underwater, I could hear garbled talking around me, but I couldn't make out anything that was said. My brain was fixated on determining the last time I had seen Rene, what was the last thing I said to him? That he said to me? What were we doing? Something Cearu had said many cycles ago drifted into my consciousness.

_One day, it'll happen. That's all that you'll have left, memories._

**Lumiya's POV**

_Hapes_

"You dumb bitch. Omas was the only target, and I explicitly told you not to touch those Knights!" The sound of the smack landed on her cheek echoed in the drawing room. Her expression was a startle, then a furious scowl. "He was too close and he was a loose end! We should've killed the other one too!" She retorted with indignation. "That was never the plan, and I gave you specific orders that you willfully disobeyed! You've put so much in jeopardy that you know not nor care! Your foolish impulsiveness will be the end of you." I seethed.

That boy was a particularly poor collateral damage, I'd seen inside Kieran and Allana's mind. That boy in their eyes was innocent and beyond reproach. This was a careful game of tactical precision. If they found out he'd been carelessly killed by Tahiri for no reason, that could crumble my hold on them that was just now finally solidifying. She was risking destroying everything I'd worked tirelessly and waited so patiently for with her flippant decision.

Every apprentice had to make a sacrifice, to affirm their commitment to the dark side. But with those such as the two currently under our tutelage, who had been raised firmly under light side ideals, this was a careful and precise game of strategy to get them to that point. While others in the temple might be positioned to become a sacrifice, neither of them would kill Rene. Just as I knew Kier would never kill Cearu, these things had to be carefully gambled and executed. Word would spread about Omas, and we had to be extremely cautious to avoid any implication at this point.

"Well you know, you could be more forthcoming about what all these plans are that you have! Maybe if I had known our long game and what all these pieces in play are, I could make better judgements instead of you just criticizing me for my instincts. I'm not stupid, but what am I supposed to know about some Jedi wannabe boy?" She had the nerve to continue this dissent. It was a rare grace to punish her with something so menial as a slap to the face, but if she wanted to be forced to submit, that was just fine with me.

With ease, I clenched my hand and lifted her from the floor. She knew better than to struggle, it was futile. She dangled trying to get tiny gasps of air to her lungs. "You will not speak of the boy to anyone. It is the apprentice's duty to learn all that she can from the Master, and the Master's right to refrain from revealing all of her secrets." With a severe flick of my wrist, her body impacted the far wall with a sickening crack. I retreated to my rooms and left her to suffer, such was the only way she learned.

Caedus was there waiting again, much to my annoyance. "Kieran is awake and stabilized. He's not at full strength yet, but he's functional. His conditioning appears to have been very effective." I nodded, that was satisfying news that smoothed my temper. "Excellent timing then. The main fleet will be moving toward the Core, take him and get him engaged in the battles. He needs to be desensitized to the violence. I'll send for him soon." Caedus nodded and left without issue or comment. It would certainly be nice if the women were so compliant.

**Aida's POV**

_Lothal_

After our setback, we were running critically low on fuel, and after the landed blows to our craft, we were in need of repairs too. Other than the temple being somewhere on Lothal, we really had no clue where we were going, and I was realizing that as we ended up randomly choosing an outpost to stop at. We didn't want to draw a lot of attention in a city or settlement, so a place we found out was called Jhothal seemed like a rational pick. Then after some inquiries, we ended up at Old Jho's Pit Stop for fuel and repairs.

What appeared to be the nose of a Low Altitude Assault Transport was mounted above its hangar bay entrance and the repair facility's signage, written in a combination of Outer Rim Basic and Aurebesh, was featured on a pair of LAAT wings attached on either side of the gunship's nose. Inside, the furnishings were made from repurposed goods, such as lamps built from pit droids and an overhead fan made out of a gunship engine. Scavenged relics from the Clone Wars were scattered around the bar, including a clone trooper helmet on a shelf behind the bar. A holoprojector was mounted on the wall behind the bar, playing holos of grav-ball games.

It was an odd little place, the barkeep was friendly though. A male Ithorian with brown skin, yellow eyes and no hair, Jho used a translator to speak Galactic Basic instead of Ithorese so that customers would understand him. Callan negotiated the repairs and refueling swiftly, and we retired to a quiet booth in the corner to discuss our next steps. Islene lingered at the bar a few more moments, saying she was getting refreshments for us.

"Well, I guess this really wasn't our most thought out plan, what do we do now? You don't have any idea where the temple would be? Do you think we can trust Jho enough to ask him?" Callan asked as he plopped down beside me. "I'm not sure-" "Oh, I asked. He thinks he knows where it is." Islene cut in, taking her seat across from us with a cheerful expression. I was irked a little that she'd done that without asking us first, but I let it be, since this was good news.

Jho approached with a small tray and sat down the items on the table, "Three ice cold fizzies, and three blue milk custards." He said simply, setting each out in front of us. Callan's ears turned red and I saw a brief look pass between him and Islene. Islene however, smiled up at Jho and thanked him, completely unbothered. Jho asked Callan for his datapad, which he dug out of his bag quickly and handed to him. Jho tapped away at it, then handed it back to Callan. "I believe this is the place you're looking for, but I have no idea how you get inside." He said, then headed back to the bar.

I watched with interest how Callan joyfully ate his custard, trying to hide his enthusiasm, and musing at the coordinates Jho had provided. "Ugh, it's clear on the other side of the planet!" Callan groaned, handing me the datapad to look at the map. Islene seemed unaffected, "Let's just get an airspeeder then, we can go and be back before the ship repairs are done most likely." She said casually as she continued eating her custard.

"Oh yeah, we have a ton of credits laying around, no problem, what an idea!" Callan taunted playfully. "Oh, you're making fun of me?" She responded with equally playful sarcasm. What an interesting dynamic developing with the two of them. I watched quietly in amusement. "Oh, no, I'd be too frightened to tease a Queen!" He laughed, and Islene swatted at him. "Shush you! Someone might hear!" She laughed, sparing a glance around the room, nobody seemed to be paying us any attention.

"Um, wait a minute, excuse me?" I looked dubiously between the two, that was the first I'd heard of this. "Oh, uh." Callan rubbed his neck guiltily, and Islene just shrugged. "You were asleep when it was discussed I suppose, but it's no big deal don't worry. I have a body double in place keeping everything in order for me, nobody knows I'm gone." I was a bit disarmed by how casual she was about it. "I mean, okay, but where are we talking about here?" Islene was still very casual, taking a long sip of her drink before uttering, "Oh, Naboo." As if it were nothing of importance.

"Anyway, I have plenty of credits, I'll arrange it!" Islene stated matter of factly, and off to the bar she went again. She was quite a personality to get used to. "So, you two huh? My, what high aspirations!" I teased, and Callan's whole face turned red. "Don't be so loud!" He whipped his head in the direction of Islene, gauging that she didn't appear to hear me, then back to me. "As if she'd ever settle for someone like me, she'll marry some rich noble guy, you and I both know that Aida. She's just having some fun, and I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

I really hated that sullen look he got as he talked himself down. "I don't think that's necessarily true Callan, Naboo is an elected monarchy and she wouldn't really have anything to gain politically through marriage." I tried to encourage him to keep a little hope, she really did seem to like him. He worried his lip between his teeth and looked apprehensively in her direction again, before shaking his head. "Yeah, but she's the only child of a noble family, I can't provide the kind of life she's used to. I doubt she wants to come live in a temple and live a life of little means."

I sighed, "You know, it's okay for her to have independent success in a political career and make her own money, and for you to follow your own life path congruent with hers. If she became a senator, like former queens of Naboo often do, she'd have her own apartment and live right in Galactic City. You'd have to make the decision to put aside your ego and notions that you have to be the provider. You could have a perfectly happy life together, if you both wanted to." I said softly. His eyes met mine with a cautious optimism, as Islene approached from behind him.

"Okay, I worked it out with Jho, let's go, whenever you're ready." She looked between us, as though curious about the quiet conversation we'd had, but choosing not to pry. "Yeah, let's head out." Callan stood and they walked toward the exit just a couple paces ahead of me. I appraised the girl ahead, her black jumpsuit had a silver belt that cinched the waist and shiny black knee high boots. Her icy blonde was a sharp contrast to it. Callan was an inversion, his inky dark hair contrasted light and sandy colored robes. What a pair they would make.

**Ezmera's POV**

_Dantooine_

I didn't expect to be back on Dantooine so soon. Certainly not under such circumstances. Kes had to stay behind, and pretend he hadn't tipped us off. I called Dad, who immediately forwarded ambiguous orders sending me and two pilots he knew would be loyal to a secret security detail. This left me free to stay with Jaina and the rest of the temple now in hiding. Finn, Harley, Alice, and the four younglings were settling the living quarters. I was waiting for the two other pilots to arrive, I expected them any moment. Finn had called Jannah and rerouted her, but I didn't listen in on the details. Luckily she hadn't gotten to the Core yet. Jaina was quiet, still in shock I imagined.

I couldn't begin to comprehend her loss, she was already so torn up over Cearu, and to lose Rene too was just...so much. I couldn't imagine losing Kes. On the ride out, she rode in the cockpit with me, the rest stayed in the main cabin. She alternated between sobbing quietly and staring listlessly into space. I had tried the twins again after we landed, but their commlink was still off. I worried that they might unknowingly return to the temple. And really, I just wished there was something I could do to lift her spirits. We'd even tried Ben, but wherever he was, he was out of range and we couldn't get through to him. Rey was frozen and sealed securely under the temple, but even still it was difficult to leave her behind in the hurry to escape.

I don't think Jaina had been back to the Dantooine Enclave since her family moved when she was 4. She was entirely unwilling to go into the living quarters. I suspected, among other reasons, it had to do with Rene being born here and his nursery was probably unchanged since they left when he was only a year old. She'd also met Sofi and Cearu here in the few months between Rene's birth and the move to Coruscant. This was a place of idyllic childhood, before the difficult years began of Kier and Sofi fighting endlessly, and prolonged cold wars between Ben and Kier. This place had yet been untouched, and I think she was afraid to disturb it, or maybe just be reminded of it, I couldn't be sure.

Harley had quietly handed over Rene's lightsaber to Jaina, and now she sat quietly in the atrium on a stone bench with the hilt resting in her hands staring down at it. I couldn't help but worry over what thoughts were tumbling through her mind. But, I heard the approach of a spacecraft and I left her reluctantly to meet the pilots on the landing pad. They both were human women, near my dad's age I suspected, and I seemed to vaguely remember meeting them at some point. The first was about 5'5" and had black hair, light skin, and honey colored eyes. The other had short blonde dreads, deeply tan skin, and black eyes. They introduced themselves as Jessika Pava and Kare Kun.

I was right, they mentioned having met me once when I was pretty young. Also mentioned was that they declined desk jobs of a higher rank to keep flying and teaching, and remained very close friends of my father privately. They had immediately accepted the mission when he'd asked. I was comforted by their loyalty and dedication to their profession, not just ambition to rank up. I knew Dad didn't accept his post lightly, and had strongly considered stepping down after the fall of the First Order, as his co-General Finn had. But Dad considered it his greatest duty and obligation to lead in the vacuum of power left behind after so many losses.

I led them to the north wing, where visitors' quarters were. I had a mind to wonder if that was also where I would stay, and possibly Jaina, but I decided to muse on that later. Along the western wing were entry points to the main training dojo and an audience chamber that had been left in disrepair. On the second floor, there was a formal meeting room they had used when they last lived here on the rare occasion someone of importance met with Ben and Rey here. Like the east wing, the main entryway was barred by blast doors, and while it appeared to enter at ground level, it was actually the sublevel.

Where Jaina sat in the atrium had always been a garden in some form or another, and on the second level a courtyard wrapped around the skylight. As I came back to check on her, she was standing and looked as though she intended to wander down a hallway I'd not been down before. In the sublevel, there were various common rooms and two large classrooms they had utilized, and a room filled with old computers that had been left untouched. There were various storage rooms that shot off from the common rooms, but I'd never explored them and was entirely unsure if they had either.

I knew she felt my presence, though she didn't falter or look back at me, so I quietly followed along as she wandered through musty old rooms that appeared to not have been used by her family. Some were empty entirely, others had some benches or tables among the rubble. One storage room she opened had a dock of protocol droids in it, one was missing from the set. Jaina seemed curious and surprised to find them, but didn't activate them and continued on browsing. Finally, she came to a locked door. It was large, and judging by where we were in the building, whatever lay beyond the door was underneath the landing pad- an area of considerable size.

She tried several codes to no avail, and I thought she might give up since this seemed to be a casual activity for her, but she set to work hacking the door system right away. She was persistent, and though it took the better part of an hour, she finally opened it. I wondered to myself if her parents had locked this chamber, or someone long before them. Inside was a huge archive. The dual level chamber housed holobooks in large stacks covering nearly all the wall space available and a large open area presumably for studying in the center. At the end of the chamber was a stone statue under a strange light fixture.

The statue appeared to have suffered from a battle or earthquake at some point, it had cracked about the waist and toppled. On each side was a sealed door with no control panel. It was dusty and the air smelled very stale here, I suspected her parents had not entered this area. Jaina didn't stop to browse the books, she immediately approached the doors. I wondered how she intended to open them, but not even a second later her right hand rose and her wrist flicked to the left. The door on the left opened. Inside was a vault of some kind, I supposed.

There were little ledges and pedestals, but it appeared empty. Jaina's eyebrows mashed together for a moment, then relaxed, as though she'd realized something. She closed her eyes and stood very still for several minutes, then suddenly, the vault wasn't empty anymore. There were things of seemingly valuable nature, in the context of a Jedi. Certainly must be, if so much effort was put into protecting them. I tried not to show the smile I felt coming on, Jaina loved exploring and learning and solving mysteries. It seemed like the perfect find to take her mind off things for a little while.

Two large medallions with Jedi symbols on them, various sets of very old looking robes, even a full set of armor, followed by so many lightsabers of varying design, a strange cube looking thing, and then several old paper books and tightly bound scrolls. An amassed collection of Jedi...things. I didn't really know what any of it was or why it was locked away here, but it implied they were important. Jaina evaluated it all with a look of curiosity, finally reaching out to touch a set of robes. She gasped and froze on the spot, and I looked for signs of distress, but it only seemed she was seeing something I could not.

A vision maybe? I was told from a young age by Finn and Ben not to bother them when such things happened, and not to worry over it. It was a very jarring thing, you couldn't really get used to it. It happened completely at random, there was no way to predict what would cause a vision suddenly, and they also occurred at entirely random and far between intervals. I hadn't seen Jaina experience a vision in many years.

"That other room, they were trying to clone themselves." She finally spoke, looking at me with a tiny measure of apprehension. "Wait, what? Who?" She immediately went back into the main room, ignoring my questions, and used the Force again to open the door on the right. Inside there were several large, green liquid filled tubes, all unoccupied except one on the far wall. "What the hell is this place? Has this always been down here? Do your parents know about this?" I asked, and again received no answer.

In the tube, as we walked closer to appraise the figure, was a young human male. Jaina was fixated on it, I wasn't even sure she heard me. I didn't expect to find any of this, at all. I didn't know what to make of it. He looked maybe a couple years older than us at most. Jaina activated the console next to his tube, and I noticed a whirring and buzzing noise getting more loud and persistent. The clanging of metallic footsteps caused me to turn.

"I-I-I-Ident-if-if-if-if-y your-your-your-your-" the droid profusely stuttered, Jaina groaned in frustration for being interrupted and smacked it's head hard several times trying to alleviate the malfunction. "D-d-don't h-h-hit m-m-me." It responded in an alarmed tone, trying to swat at her, but it's arm seemed to be jammed at the joint. "Oh, sit down here, I'll fix you." Jaina sighed, clearly wanting to read the data on that man, but realizing the droid wouldn't be quiet if we tried to ignore it. "F-f-f-fine." The humanoid protocol droid acquiesced and sat down on the chair beside Jaina. She opened the back of it's head and grimaced, "My, you haven't had any required maintenance have you? Where is your oil and tool box?" She lamented.

"T-t-t-t-t-th-th-th-th-" the droid gave up trying to push out the word and just pointed to a metal cabinet on the wall. Jaina rummaged around gathering supplies and dusting them off on her pants, then returned to the open head compartment of the droid. The droid jerked and beeped every now and then as she fixed circuits and rearranged wires. When she was done, the droid whirred again, then buzzed loudly. "Ah, that's better. Thank you for that." It said with a half bow and an appreciative tone.

"You're welcome. Who left you here? And when was the last visitor in this chamber?" Jaina asked, heading back to the console. "My programming was overwritten in 1 ABY. That was the last visitor recorded. I do not know who my original master was due to overwriting, but that last visitor had me commission a clone of him then enter it into stasis at the desired growth stage until he returned for it, but he has not returned." Jaina scrolled through the information on the console, but appeared to be looking for something she wasn't finding there.

"Who did you clone? And why? How did the person know how to create a clone to overwrite you with such instructions?" Jaina's eyebrows furrowed together again, not being able to make sense of this odd situation. "Well, I'm not sure. He did not give me his name. He was a rude fellow, dressed in all black with a large helmet. His intentions were unclear, but he had me specifically program this clone to recognize whoever woke it as it's master, so perhaps a servant or apprentice. He did not appear to possess the knowledge. There were other droids here before me at some point, but my memories are overwritten, the only thing I know for certain is that he took apart a droid that had systems which completely failed and were irreparable. That droid was created and programmed to clone. He somehow used parts from that droid to alter me to this state to fulfill his purpose. I do not know anything else."

The droid was very matter of fact, as they tended to be. The droid plugged into the side of the console and updated for a few minutes as Jaina studied the information available. I assumed Jaina was throwing herself into this so wholly to distract herself from her grief, and I could understand her desire to do that, so I continued my quiet observation of events. Surely some newborn clone wouldn't be dangerous? "Systems reflect it is 58 ABY and due to age of the original human at time commissioned, it is impossible that human is still alive and therefore cannot return for it's creation. Shall I terminate the clone miss?"

Jaina seemed surprised for a second, as though she hadn't even considered termination as a possibility. "No, that's a human being in there, he deserves to live. It's not his fault he was abandoned here! Release him." She adamantly ordered the droid. "But wait, Jaina, shouldn't we talk to Finn or someone? Even let them know where we are? We don't know what this clone is capable of, maybe we should wait." I tried to caution her, but she heard none of it. "It's fine, besides the droid says the clone is programmed to obey whoever wakes it. He won't hurt us."

She gestured for the droid to get on with it, and it didn't protest her decision. Of course it didn't. It wasn't programmed to question hasty decisions of grief stricken women. I sighed to myself, and just hoped this wasn't some new catastrophe we were unleashing on ourselves. The droid was busy punching buttons and entering codes, as the clone jerked involuntarily and bubbles rose through the liquid in the tank slowly at first, then rapidly. The clone continued to spasm, and the tube hissed, then the fluid started gurgling as it disappeared into the grated floor of the tank, draining somewhere.

Once empty, the tank rose off the small dais, and the clone crumbled onto knees and hands. The apparatus that had been breathing for him all this time lifted away from his face, small tubes that had been maintaining him fell away from his skin in multiple places. He took a deep, but shaky and raspy first gulp of air, and tried to open his eyes, reaching out blindly ahead of him as if checking if there was a surface ahead of him. Then, he suddenly began to vomit. Luckily the grated surface of the dais allowed it to drain away mostly.

Jaina watched with rapt attention as he slowly began to gain awareness. "It's alright, take your time." She encouraged softly. He wasn't an unhandsome man, quite muscular and proportionate. He had sandy, almost blonde hair that fell just to the end of his neck and curled all over as it began to dry. He had bright blue eyes, the pupils finally started to contract and alleviate his blindness. His head tilted to one side, squinting trying to make out Jaina's face.

"I don't feel well." He murmured in a hoarse, barely audible voice. Jaina looked to the droid, who understood and acknowledged her question without asking. "It is normal for the subject to experience vomiting, temporary blindness, disorientation, cognitive dissonance. Long term, a subject may experience depression, anxiety, depersonalization, and other identity related issues."

"Oh, great, so he might turn into a complete basket case over an identity crisis." I groaned, and Jaina shot me a disapproving look. Apparently, the clone could see her clearly now, and he stared at Jaina in wonder. "Leia?" He asked in a tone indicating disbelief. Disbelief was right, because she'd been dead over 20 years. Jaina smiled kindly, "No, I'm not Leia. Did you know her?" She asked. "I...I think I did?" He answered, as though he weren't completely sure. "Should I go grab a set of those robes for him?" I asked, and Jaina nodded, then turned back to him.

I returned to the other still open chamber, and grabbed the robes Jaina had seen the vision from when she touched them. They were all dark brown robes, with a white under tunic. There didn't appear to be any footwear, we'd have to sort that out later. When I returned, he was kneeling still but had sat up and was resting on his haunches with hands resting on his thighs. There was a plastic type covering over his groin area from when he was in the tank, for modesty I would guess. Jaina looked amazed, but happy. He must've told her something remarkable while I'd been away.

"Does he know who he is?" I asked, thinking that might be what was revealed. I handed the robes to him and he took them, beginning to clothe himself. She chuckled, "Yeah, he does. And I can't believe it. He's a clone of Anakin Skywalker." I tried to process that shock, and clone Anakin observed me keenly, evaluating my reaction. "But you mean Darth Vader. In 1 ABY he had been Darth Vader for 20 years already." I was a little fearful and apprehensive now. He was a clone of an infamous homicidal maniac, and an extremely powerful one. Jaina shook her head, "That was just a name, his real identity was always Anakin. Don't jump to conclusions, this man hasn't done anything."

He watched Jaina with a kind, almost appreciative expression. I knew Jaina was right, by the technicality of his creation, this clone was innocent, but if he was imprinted with memories... Couldn't he be just as dangerous? Just as likely to follow that dark path? "Anyway, come on. Let's take him upstairs and let him get cleaned up and rest before dinner. We'll figure out what to do in the meantime." She led the way out of the room, Anakin following unquestioningly, and the droid shuffling along behind them. I supposed with no clone left to watch over, he'd served his purpose down there.

I gave the room one more skeptical glance over, before I too followed. Once I exited the chamber, Jaina closed them both. Anakin appraised this action, "I can do that too right? I seem to remember it. Or is it me? Or someone who looks like me?" His brow furrowed in concentration further the more he pondered that. "Well, I'm not sure. Not all clones of a Force sensitive inherit the ability to use the Force, and definitely not guaranteed to be at the same proclivity as the original. As for you… do you understand what it means that you're a clone? That you have memories of someone, who shares your genetic makeup? But you're not actually that person, and the memories aren't actually you, though they might feel like it."

Anakin pondered that too, but he seemed highly intelligent and self-aware. "Yes, I understand. That helps. I think. How do I know if I can use the Force? And how do I know how strong I am compared to my original? Where is he?" We all continued slowly walking out of the archives. "Well, you just have to try and see what happens. I don't think we can ever know for sure how strong you are in comparison, because unfortunately your original died only a few years after you were created. But, we can talk more about that later."

Jaina returned the chamber to its locked state, but while she did, I watched Anakin stare intently at a bench down the hall. He raised his hand slightly, and the bench went flying with a loud crack as it slammed against a wall. "Anakin! Not right now!" Jaina rushed forward, pushing down his hand. "I just wanted to see that I could do it. That I remembered how. And I do." He said with a lighthearted tone. Clearly he was relieved he instinctively knew how to use the Force. He seemed pleased, and a little more confident. The longer he was awake, the more alert he became.

There was still considerable dirt, glass, and rubble around in the sublevel, so leaving Anakin barefoot was not passable. Jaina returned to some storage rooms, going through several crates before finding clothing items finally. She rummaged through one, then another, until she found boots of an appropriate size for Anakin and handed them to him. He dusted them off and knocked them out, then put them on expediently.

When we emerged upstairs, only Alice was in the courtyard area. "I heard something smash, everything okay? Who is that?" She asked as she approached. She was blessed with flawless skin, dark brown eyes, a smattering of freckles across her nose, and tight curly hair similar to her father that she had slicked back into a bun. "Yes, everything is fine. It's a long story… let me get him settled in and I'll catch you up later." Jaina dodged the question, and headed for the hallway leading to the main living quarters. Anakin nodded politely to Alice as we continued past.

She stopped at Kier's old room. She didn't hesitate, and waltzed on inside. When they moved, all his things had gone with him, and it only vaguely gave indication someone had lived there before because of little carvings on the desk and side of the bookshelf that Kier had done. Jaina hit the button to open the closet and pulled out a set of bed dressings. "I'll help." Anakin readily offered, and the two of them set up the bed. Jaina pointed to the desk chair and looked at the droid. "You go sit there and enter rest mode if you want. But set up a passive scan of the room and alert me if anyone comes or goes from the room while he's asleep."

"Yes miss, I'll keep watch over him." The droids feet clanked mildly against the floor as he moved to the suggested perch. Anakin sat on the side of the bed, his hand idly brushing over the blankets. Jaina addressed him, and his head swiveled to meet her gaze. "I know it seems like you just woke, but you must feel exhausted struggling to adjust to coming out of stasis. Rest here for a while, and I'll return to have you clean up before dinner." She turned and headed for the door. "I understand, I'll do as you ask." He replied, beginning to disrobe and hang his clothing in the closet she'd opened.

We crossed the hall into Jaina's old room, and set about the same task together, making up her bed. "I know you have a lot of questions, thank you for being patient. But, I'm really feeling very tired and I'd like to rest a bit too." Jaina said softly, resting her hand on mine. "It's alright, I could probably go for a nap too." I replied, and we both started removing clothes in favor of comfort before crawling in together.

**Jaina's POV**

_Dantooine_

Geez, what a day. Ez woke only moments after me, and a glance at the chrono on my side table indicated it was about an hour before dinner time. Ez went to retrieve the other pilots from the north wing. I could smell the beginnings of something savory wafting through the hallway, and I had a small pang of guilt that I had not offered to help cook. But, I had supposed it was Finn and Alice cooking. We'd left a few household droids behind when we moved in case we returned, they probably had reactivated them for help.

I knocked at Anakin's door softly, but firmly. The door opened, the droid just coming back online after sensing the door movement. Anakin sat cross legged and fully dressed on the end of the bed. The fresher door was left open, and a cool humidity clung to the air. He must've woken early and showered while waiting for me. How obedient of him. But, then I remembered, the droid said he'd been 'programmed' to obey me because I released him. I guess it was pretty literal. In a way, it made me feel a bit sad. Was I affecting his agency?

"What have you been doing?" I asked. "I showered, then meditated until you arrived. I have questions. Is there time to discuss them before dinner?" He was very polite, I wondered if that was his personality or an environmental adaptation to survive in what he surely surmised was a Jedi facility. "Yes, we can." The droid vacated the seat at the desk and I took it. "Well, the way you answered when I called you Leia, it implied you know her. How do you know her?" I pursed my lips, wondering how honest I should be. How honest I wanted to be.

"I'll tell you the truth Anakin, but you must keep it a secret okay? Never mention it. Leia was my grandmother, but she died before I was born. I've met her once recently, when she appeared to me as a Force ghost. But do you remember meeting her? Do you know who she is to you?" I asked cautiously, because for an undetermined length of time, Darth Vader did not know his child had survived, and definitely didn't know Padme actually gave birth to twins. At the time this clone was created, the original likely still didn't know about his children.

"Yes, I met her on more than one occasion. The rebel princess. She was fierce. I suspected she had untapped strength in the Force, but it had not been awakened. I had an odd feeling about her, but I never thought much into it. Was she something to me later that I don't remember? How long have I been in that tank?" He was smart and intuitive, he knew that I knew a lot about his life. I wasn't sure if I should just tell him the truth. Could he handle that? "You were created, according to the droid, in 1 ABY. It is 58 ABY now. I'm not sure how much I should tell you, I don't know what kind of mental state or realities were imprinted on you." I admitted.

He mulled that information over slowly, but was entirely calm. "I would like it if you told me the whole truth, I can handle it. But I will respect your decision if you do not. I know that I am not this Anakin person, though you call me his name, and therefore I do not believe I hold the same beliefs and emotionality that he did. I can recall many of his memories, but it's as though watching a strange holofilm. I don't identify with his feelings and actions, I know they are not mine and most of them I don't really understand to be honest."

"Alright… we don't have a ton of time, but I'll tell you the brief version. No freaking out, understand? Leia was actually the secret twin of Luke Skywalker. Both were whisked away at birth, where Padme died, and apparently you were told the child didn't make it, unaware there were twins. Your grief further fueled a decline into the dark side, as you probably already know. Much later, you meet Luke and at some point, realize he is your son. Further on, he at some point reveals to you he had discovered Leia was his twin. You tried to turn Luke to the dark side, but it didn't work, and during a final battle between Emperor Palpatine and Luke, you turn back to the light and kill Palpatine to save your son, then die from your injuries."

Anakin nodded slowly, processing that. "Okay, I understand. So, genetically speaking, you are my great granddaughter, despite us currently being approximately the same age?" He chuckled a little at that realization. It was pretty humorous when put that way. "You haven't told me your name, by the way. And what happens to Luke and Leia after that? Is Luke dead too? What about your grandfather?" One question only spurred several more in its place. "I'm Jaina. Unfortunately, yes, Luke and my grandfather are dead, but that's a long story we shouldn't get into right now. My dad is Leia's only son, I'm sure you'll meet him soon. Perhaps then we can all talk about it together, I have questions for him too."

"Jaina Skywalker? It's a pretty name. Should we go to dinner now? How many others are here? What do you plan to tell them?" I sighed. "Jaina… Amidala. It's a long story, but that's what you should refer to me as. Yes, let's head to dinner. The others are probably waiting. There are ten others here last I checked, a dozen including me and you. I'm not sure what to tell them yet, but I'll figure it out as we go along. Come on." I headed for the door, and he obediently rose and followed.

Anakin looked around curiously, he had a bright and confident attitude. I wondered quietly to myself if that was what the real Anakin was like. I could see myself being friends with him and enjoying his company. I chided myself, that I shouldn't think about what the real Anakin was like, and just let him be himself and take it at that. Constant comparison would likely lead to that identity crisis the droid mentioned. I had to help him to live his own life. This was all probably horribly confusing for him already, but he seemed to be handling it well.

"This isn't the Jedi temple on Coruscant. Where are we?" He asked as we walked down the hall. Of course, he was a Jedi Knight at one point, he would've lived at the temple before it was destroyed. Would he still recognize it now I wondered? "This is the partially restored Jedi enclave on Dantooine. We can't go back to Coruscant right now. Another thing I'll explain later." I replied, as we reached the dining hall. Alice must've mentioned him to Finn, he didn't seem surprised, but definitely curious about him.

The younglings had already been served their dinners, and they ate and chatted with each other at a small table nearest the courtyard. Jannah and Lando had arrived while we were napping, Jannah gave a small friendly wave from the open kitchen, and Lando was seated with the two pilots and Ez. "Jaina! Good to see you." Lando's friendly voice bellowed, giving a small wave of his own that I returned, then directed my attention to Finn again. "Master Finn, this is Anakin. He's a clone I accidentally found in the basement. But, he's one of us now, please help him integrate with us."

I tried to sound firm, as though his presence was non-negotiable, but I truly had no backup plan if Finn rejected him. "That's uh… interesting. Are you a Jedi Anakin?" He looked Anakin up and down, taking note of the robes particularly. Anakin noticed, and grabbed at the robes, "Oh, they gave me these, they aren't mine. My original was a trained Jedi Knight though, yes. I retained all that he learned, and I am sufficiently Force sensitive." He responded, then looked to me, as though gauging if he'd given the appropriate response. I nodded minutely, and he smiled.

Finn found that curious, but I shook my head slightly at him, to indicate not to ask right now. I wasn't keen to get into the details. I knew Finn was aware who Anakin Skywalker was, and he'd likely made that connection. But this Anakin was no Sith, he was light hearted and easy going. It was best to leave it at that until shown otherwise. Jannah set out plates for everyone, then she, Finn, Harley, and Alice sat together at one table, so I sat at the counter with Anakin.

He took a cautious bite, it was clear he was unsure what exactly he was eating, but didn't want to be rude. "Oh, this is good!" He smiled at me again and ate with enthusiasm. "So, is this your family Jaina? You said your father would meet me soon, is he not here?" He asked lightly between bites. "Ah, well, I suppose in a sense, some of them are. Not my family by blood though. You've come into a complicated time in our lives." Anakin nodded seriously, "I understand. I'm sorry your family is going through a difficult time. I'll do whatever I can to help, or at least try to ease your burden, Jaina." His eyes were kind and soft.

"Anakin… I've been thinking about this, and while I know you want to understand our family and what happened to them because you are technically a part of it, I want you to understand that you are a separate person with your own life to live as you choose. You have no obligation to us, and you can be whoever you want to be." I fumbled through the words, trying to get out what I meant, hoping he would understand. He looked thoughtfully down at his plate while he chewed a bite.

"I appreciate you saying so, Jaina. I understand that. I ask questions because I truly want to know, and I think that I might like being a part of this family. I think I can be useful and happy here. Where else would I go anyway? As for who I want to be… I've also put some thought to that while I waited for you earlier. It would seem Anakin left a dark legacy, I find myself wondering what his life could've been if he'd made different choices. And I think I want to keep the name Anakin, and live a good life to honor the light that was inside him despite it all. I think that is the best way I can serve his memory."

In my heart, I felt I was right about him. That he was good. Though I wondered what trials would wait ahead with him in my life, I somehow felt hopeful. So much bad had happened, but maybe Anakin could be the powerful good to emerge from it.


	10. Don't Play in the Dark

**Ben's POV**

_Hutt Space_

I was cautious not to get too near the Maw, without understanding of what had happened to Rey. I'd gone around to some of the planets in near proximity to lift what information I could get about the Maw from regional locals, but I wasn't having overwhelming success. Apparently, mysterious things often happened involving the Maw, and locals knew to avoid it all together. I was frustrated with the lack of progress, wanting so badly to return and wake Rey with a solution to this mess. Couldn't I solve just one problem?

So many had piled up, and I was feeling utterly useless. Everything just seemed to keep getting worse, and the more things spiraled out of control, the more helpless I felt. I was feeling more intensely melancholy that day, because it was a very special day. Our anniversary. 22 years with the love of my life. Except this was the first year I was without her. I laid in bed that night early with a holotape from our wedding. It still felt like yesterday, and made my heart lighter and heavier all at once.

I'd never forget "Lucky Number 7". That year had been immensely challenging. Our first year with 5 children under the age of 10. What a disaster, truly. It was our first year with the twins, and for our decidedly last child, what a curve ball life threw us by tossing us two instead of one. They were good babies honestly, though Callan was on the needy side at times, most of the issue was burgeoning powers and increasing independent streaks with the three older children.

Rene was hell on wheels the second he started walking, and he was pretty proficient at talking and walking at that point. He was an obedient child generally, but constantly getting into things and finding trouble unwittingly. Kier and Jaina were having a crisis of sorts, with so much attention being focused on Rene and the twins. It was a perfect storm, and Rey often was left feeling at the end of her rope and me haplessly trying to help, but seemingly always adding to her headache instead.

I had reluctantly left on some political trip, I couldn't even remember now. But, I was always keenly aware of our anniversary and I made a point to ensure I was back to Coruscant no later than. I'd procured a large bouquet of Nova lilies, Rey had remarked how much she liked them on a previous mission and I had taken note. Many times before in the year or so since we moved to the temple, Rey and the children were waiting for me at the landing pad, but they were not.

Cearu stood alone, waiting. She had remembered exactly when I said I would return, and faithfully appeared to greet me. She greeted me kindly, and when I'd inquired where the others were, she sheepishly suggested it had been a rough few days. I sighed, needing no further clarification as to what that meant. She heartily approved of the flowers as we made our way inside. I dropped by bag in our room, then headed on to the courtyard where Cearu indicated they were last she saw them.

The look of utter relief on Rey's face was not missed, the children must've been very taxing while I was away. Jaina was missing, but she often went to Poe's to spend time with Ezmera, so that wasn't surprising, though she usually was not away when I returned from a trip. Finn was holding a sleeping infant Alice, and trying to help Kier with a toy. Sofi rushed to me with a jubilant outburst, and I took her up in my arms. She immediately inquired about the flowers, which she also liked very much.

I had replied they were for Rey, because it was our wedding anniversary. The immediate look of slight panic, and rush of guilt I felt emanate from Rey was explanation all it's own for the odd state of affairs today. She had completely forgotten, and her face flushed red with shame. She profusely apologized that she had lost track of days and though I did poke fun at her a bit, I went easy on her. She promptly imploded with tears, which caused a very nervous expression from Finn.

I sent Cearu to draw a bath for Rey, with promise I would be in shortly. Sofi still clung around my neck as Kier scowled furiously, and I did my best to ignore the childish antics of the two of them. I asked Finn to inquire after Poe and Kaydel, and ask if they could come by the temple to help with the children that night so I could take Rey out for a much needed break from the chaos. Jannah had just returned from the market with a serving droid and assured me she would take care of everything and to just look after Rey.

It took convincing, but she plied Sofi with promise of a sweet treat if she would release me and help her with groceries. When I returned to our room finally, Cearu was sitting at Rey's dressing table with a very worried, helpless look and informed me softly that Rey was crying and she didn't know what to do. I had assured her it was okay and asked her to go help Jannah, and her prompt faith and obedience was a welcome foil to the other children. Indeed, Rey was sunk down in the tub in the adjoining fresher, sobbing quietly, probably in effort to hide it from Cearu.

I grabbed a stool from the vanity and sat beside the tub, slowly beginning to bathe her. She calmed almost immediately, but her emotions felt very defeated and desolate. I reached up to cup her face gently, brushing my thumb over her cheek and wiping away the tears. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. I asked softly why she was so upset, and that I wasn't bothered she forgot the day. Her response was a torrent of emotions, all directed at herself.

She lamented that most days, she felt she wasn't a good Master, and even worse of a mother to our children. How she felt as though she never knew what to do with them anymore, felt as though she was failing miserably and that she would ruin our children and the ones who'd been entrusted to us too. Scared that they were unhappy, that she didn't have enough to give them. Spread thin. Exhausted. Overwhelmed. And that day on top of all that, she'd failed to be a good wife too.

I shifted so I could wash her hair while she sniffled, trying to calm herself again. I loved her more than life itself, and she was an amazingly patient Master and mother. She was resolute in the face of adversity, she never backed down. I tried to pack up all that tenderness, pride, and admiration, and channel it down the bond to her. I could say a lot of things, but I wanted her to feel it, and know undeniably it was true. I rinsed her hair in silence, and when I finished, I laid my hands gently over her shoulders. She reached up with her left hand and placed it over mine, then sighed. I felt her grief ebb, replaced with the calm, hopeful, and forgiving attitude I knew so well to be distinctively hers.

She forgave herself, and I fetched a large towel to bundle her in. I patted her dry, intermingled with brief kisses across her body until she finally relented and giggled. I smiled in return, and kissed her forehead. I then prompted her to get herself ready so I could take her out. She started to protest, but I told her the children were accounted for and that no more fussing or worrying was allowed for the remainder of the day. She gave in with a pout and retreated to her vanity.

Her high expectations and continuous drive to excel in all things were something I deeply admired about her, but I knew it would be one of many times I had to remind her to practice some of that unwavering patience and forgiveness she extended to everyone she met, on herself. Parenthood was messy, and even more so trying to teach something that there was no basis on how to teach. Surely with love and faith we couldn't butcher it irreparably. Perhaps that was naive of me to think, looking back.

That night, Finn, Jannah, Poe, and Kaydel wrangled all the kids together for a movie night in the courtyard with their favorite snacks and I took my beautiful wife out for a peaceful dinner in one of our favorite places. I'd long since had a private reservation for a secluded dining area in the rooftop terrarium at Skydome Botanical Gardens. While I enjoyed it more scientifically, being that many rare and exotic plants from all over the galaxy were housed there, Rey's fascination was more of a childlike wonder. Spending most of her life on a desert planet, coming to a place like the gardens felt like a vivid dream to her.

She was captivated and entirely in awe, she loved that place. When she saw me pull the airspeeder up outside the building, she was giddy with excitement. I'm not sure I could've pulled that stupid grin off my face even if I gave it every effort. Rey's exuberance and thirst for life couldn't be quelled, and it was absolutely one of my favorite things about her. The sheer joy this gave her filled my heart, and I'd need nothing else but that radiant expression. She was feeling herself again, revitalized by an experience she could soak in like a sponge.

Of course, I also couldn't help but admire the way that silky, moss green dress hung on her curves, and salivate a little in anticipation of removing it later. I remembered that distinctly. Because Rey had been so skinny and malnourished, childbearing had actually been very favorable to her figure. Her breasts and hips particularly were much more shapely, and you wouldn't catch a single complaint from me.

We led such an active and physically rigorous life, her body was always beautifully toned and flawless in my eyes, though she'd contest that given the chance. She'd had quite a meltdown after Rene, when she had to have new pants tailored to suit the thicker thighs and buttocks that had not "bounced back" after her return to full strength. I didn't mind at all, but she lamented I was a man and my opinion was biased. To which, I suggested she should love her body the way I did, which only earned a blush and a playful dismissal. She also liked to talk down her body about the marks children left behind on her from carrying the little beasts. Though, after Aida and Callan, she finally relented and asked me to heal them away, and I did without question to please her.

When she wanted yet another after Rene, I was extremely surprised, but after several conversations I agreed to it. After the twins, she was very firmly decided that there would be no more. Thank Kriff for that. Despite the difficulty, they were happy years for us, and I was thankful for every one of our beautiful children and the privilege to be their father. I guess I was coming full circle finally, as troublesome children do, to understand my mother. Even with Kier on the lamb and possibly very intimately nested with the dark side, I still loved and believed in him deeply.

The best I could hope for in all of this, is that he wouldn't get as far as I did before he turned back. And I unshakably believed he would turn back. Trusting the good in him and being patient, was not my strong suit. I realized now how incredibly hard that must've been for my own very impatient mother. But, she had always been so strong, even when I hated her for that. I had to be strong now, and weather through this storm. Faith was never easy for me, it came so naturally to Rey, but now it fell to me to have faith for both of us.

I had just started to doze off, when suddenly an icy death grip squeezed my heart painfully and I shot upright in the bed. I felt the cold and pain radiate through my body like electricity. A hole ripped in the Force, and absence permanently left behind. "Rene." I choked, his name no further from my lips than I tasted the salt of tears upon them. I shuddered and stared down at my hands bunched into the blankets, then sobbed like I hadn't since I was a small child. The grief was smothering and unrelenting.

I knew, I didn't know how, but my body and my heart recognized the absence instinctually. My son, my child, my baby I'd held in my arms. Those eyes that rooted me to the spot. I'd promised I would protect him. I'd promised him I would cherish him. All the foolish notions of redemption for Han. That somehow if I gave him a good life, that would make up for the evil I did killing him. Now, I'd let him die just like Han. Alone, without his family. I should've been there. Please, if there was any being that ruled our fates, please don't let it be Kier that did this. Tell me the twins and Jaina were still gone, that they were spared that pain.

How the kriff could I tell them if they didn't know? Not only was I not strong enough to save their mother, I'd let their brother die too. Was it an accident? Was he murdered? Did he somehow get into trouble, as he often did, but couldn't escape it this time? Harley was still alive, I knew that. Weren't she and Rene together? My brain was spinning and I was trying to quell the panic building inside me. Panicking wouldn't help. He was dead, I knew that, and there was nothing I could do about it. But I needed to go home.

**Aida's POV**

_Lothal_

I felt a marked disturbance in the Force, and a glance at Callan revealed he had too. I didn't know what that meant, and it didn't appear that Callan knew either. Islene was oblivious to this of course, and I decided to bring it up later. We'd reached an area of the planet covered in monoliths, but no indication of a temple anywhere. We'd search for several hours, before deciding to settle into a camp for the night and try again in the morning. After starting a fire and eating some provisions we'd luckily thought ahead to acquire, I was frozen by the sound of a wolf howling in the near distance.

My eyes snapped to Callan, as his to mine. We'd never encountered a wolf before, but I remembered what Johun said. I stood and tried to determine what direction it was coming from. Surely a wolf and our search for the temple couldn't be random. Another howl, louder. Closer. "Aida." Callan said in a terse tone, and I whipped around to see a huge wolf standing only a few paces from him. " _I have something you will need. And I will show you the temple."_ His rough, deep voice seemed to echo inside my head.

"Okay." I walked toward it, and it toward me. From the firelight, it was solid white and as tall as me on all fours. It released a small egg shaped object from its mouth into my hands. It was a rock of some sort, perfectly smooth. When I turned it over, it had strange symbols on it. I was puzzled, not understanding, but it was already walking away. "Callan, come on!" Callan scrambled to his feet to follow, as did Islene behind him. It stopped in front of a particularly huge megalith. "What, it's inside that? But there's no way in!" I whined.

We'd come to this megalith earlier that day, because Callan and I felt a vergence underneath the ground there. We knew what a vergence felt like, because the temple on Coruscant was built over an ancient one. With the Force so strong in this location, we assumed the temple must be here or very close, yet could find no entrance suggesting the megalith or any other monoliths surrounding it were hollow. I looked to the wolf, who's eyes closed briefly, then a huge gust of wind that nearly toppled us over.

When I uncovered my eyes from the sand, I noticed the large, concentric circles cut into the ground, spiraling out from the central spire and wrapping around the lesser towers. Amid the circles was an ancient emblem of the Jedi Order. " _Stand on it. Raise together. Like a screw."_ The wolf sat down calmly.

"He says we can raise it together if we stand here. Like a screw?" I told Callan. He looked at the structure again, "Okay, so we have to twist it as it comes up? Doesn't seem so hard." He motioned to me to prepare to lift, and on a count of 3 we went to work. Geez, the thing was extremely heavy! It took all my concentration to keep going and manipulating the gigantic rock. When harnessing the Force to raise the spire, the markings on the ground gave off a radiant light within the Force. Sure as he said, the entrance came into view as it settled into place. Only, as soon as the entrance lined up with ground level, the wolf ran inside and disappeared. "Wait!" I called after it, but it was gone.

Once inside the base of the spire, there were doorways leading off of the grand entrance lined up with different halls. The natural caverns were filled with ornate stone pillars and walls adorned with glyphs and paintings, laid tile and stone artwork to form meditation halls and rooms likely for study and contemplation. It seemed strangely untouched by time, and I knew it had been several decades, if not over a hundred years, since anyone had been here.

We finally came to a very large antechamber of some sort, maybe it was the center of this web of rooms. On the far wall was a huge mural. In the middle was a tall, angular man with a long beard and pointed hat wearing a grey suit of some sort with a black cowl. To the left of him, a girl in a white and light grey gown with a large flower in bloom behind her and an owl perched on her shoulder. To the right of the man, was a shorter male with no hair and white skin. He had magenta markings on the crown of his head and from his eyes down his cheeks, and he wore a black suit that covered his neck up to his chin, and a dark grey cowl.

Behind them was what appeared to be the megalith, with several concentric circles painted white, grey, and black in the background, but also big circles that encompassed the head of each person and three smaller circles near their shoulders that were empty. The girl was holding the tall man's hand, and the man's other hand held the short man's. The deep engravings of the circles reminded me of the ones outside the temple that had lit up when we used the Force to open the temple.

I studied this curiously, and the rock the wolf had given me. The word 'mortis' was engraved in the stone in Aurebesh at the bottom and three circles side by side with hands inside them. A hand pointing right, a hand pointing straight up, and a fist. Callan had walked up to it and was tracing the grooves with his fingers, Islene standing not far behind him focused on something. She looked back at me, "Look at this, isn't it strange?"

She showed me where she'd noticed tiny, less noticeable grooves near the hands and shoulders, which suggested this mural transformed in some way through movement. And it dawned on me, that's why the big grooves reminded me of outside. They were a hint, to use the Force on the mural to open something. "Cal! She's right, this mural is strange because it's actually an entrance! If we use the Force on it like we did the temple, I think it will light up and open. Let's try to move the hands like they are on this stone, I think that's the key!"

Callan looked a little dubious, but he agreed nonetheless and stepped back to join me. Together, we started to exert the Force to move the hands on the mural, and as I suspected, it lit up as the hands moved into position one by one. Once the hands settled into the position on the rock, the grooves lit up solid and very bright, followed by a loud rumbling. Suddenly, a bright flash of light. We had shielded our eyes, and when we opened them again, we were in a black room on a strange transparent floor, and Islene was gone. Callan's eyes met mine with a slight panic to them, likely due to that last realization.

"She can't use the Force, it makes sense she couldn't get to...wherever this is. I think we found the gateway in." I pointed ahead at a semi circle doorway that fell over the path. It was pure black in the room and through the gateway, there was no telling where it led. A shimmering white edge around the gateway moved, there were little shimmering wolves in the frame over the doorway. They suddenly began to move, dropping and running into the gateway. Callan looked to me again, in a silent agreement to follow them.

We cautiously passed through, and ended up on another transparent platform. Except, this one was connected by transparent walkways to many other platforms in every direction like a huge spiderweb. On each platform, there was a floating oval, almost like a mirror or a window. "I think you're right, I think this is it Aida." Callan said quietly as he looked around, he didn't seem afraid but I detected some trepidation. There was no one in sight, but an overwhelming feeling of many Force users inside this place once we passed through the gateway. "Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way. I'll look for Johun, you go look for Cearu."

Callan didn't like that at all. "No, I think we should stay together and stick to the plan, we're here for Cearu, not Johun. You don't even know him." Callan was frustrated, and I definitely saw the fear and concern in his eyes at the mention of separating in this place. "If you want Cearu, go find her. I won't leave Johun behind. You won't change my mind Callan. I don't think we can remain here for indefinite time and still be able to return, so we should go quickly." He was angry now, "You had better hope nothing bad happens! We're sitting ducks in here and you want to split up. Of course I'm going to look for Cearu, I can't believe you right now."

He huffed and stormed off down one of the paths. I sighed, I expected a lecture on it, that was fine. But if Cearu could be saved, so could Johun. And he was good, I could feel it in my bones when we met. He didn't deserve to be trapped here for eternity. I didn't know who else was trapped here, but I knew he was and I was going to find him and free him. I set off in the opposite direction Callan went, and on the next platform paused in front of the weird floating oval.

Once on the platform in front of it, it lit up like a window into another place, or a very clear holotape. It was as though I was watching something happening, some place, some time. It seemed very real. Only, I didn't know who the people were, and not the foggiest on when or where they were. I moved on, and though I did tend to look, I didn't stop to watch the other ovals for a while. It felt like I had been walking a long time, the energies around me constantly in flux, some getting stronger where others got weaker. The silence was unnerving, my steps didn't even make noise.

That is, until I heard familiar voices in one of the ovals. "That's what happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask!" A man and a woman having a pointed conversation, then the man's voice changed and became much clearer. My parents! I rushed over to the oval, and though I didn't know what I was expecting, what I saw was surely not it. Mom, very young, maybe between Harley and Jaina's age, wearing some kind of white outfit and her hair in three buns. She was sweating, and restrained to an interrogation table. Dad, also much younger, but very much an adult, wearing all black and clean shaven, a mask held in his hands. A startled expression on Mom's face.

I recognized that helmet he held. That was Kylo Ren's helmet. It felt like something was buzzing in the back of my brain as I tried to wrap my mind around what it was I was seeing. There was no way Dad was Kylo Ren. Right? No. There's no way. I rationalized I must've been watching some other timeline entirely, events that didn't exist in ours. That was not real. I shook it off, and kept on. I must've passed another dozen portals, and I was beginning to tire. I hadn't seen a single person here. Would I be able to see him? That was a troubling thought.

Another portal caught my eye as I passed, and I stopped abruptly. It was Rene. It wasn't his voice, he didn't speak. It was his expression that stopped me in my tracks. Pain, fear, disbelief. The light fading in his eyes as he struggled to take a raspy breath, then he collapsed to the ground with a thud. It was only then I realized what was happening. A lightsaber stab wound through his abdomen made it all too clear- he was dying. A chill climbed up my spine, and that buzzing feeling in my brain came back.

It couldn't be. That feeling we had earlier? Was that Rene? I tried to remember how it felt when Cearu died, we'd felt it before we'd known. Dad was the one who told us, we didn't recognize who it was on our own. My breaths came harder, and tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I shored against them. No. That was not real. These portals were trying to distract me and derail my mission, none of it was real. I steeled my resolve not to look at them anymore no matter what, and fled from the platform.

**Islene's POV**

_Lothal_

They had suddenly disappeared some time ago after activating the mural, and I tried not to be fearful as the hours dragged on. Surely, they knew what they were doing and they were strong enough to deal with whatever it was they were doing. But then, I heard voices echoing through the temple. At least 3 men. I wasn't sure if they were real at first, but they kept getting louder, they were getting closer. As I could make out what they were saying, it was to my despair I discovered they were looking for us and it didn't sound like they had good intentions. I crept toward one opening trying to figure out if I could see them, but I could only hear two of them in vague proximity.

Suddenly, cold leather clamped across my mouth and another strong arm locked around my waist, fixing me against what felt to be a large man. Fear surged through my veins and I struggled against him furiously. In the haze of panic, I'd nearly forgotten I had a small stunner in my belt, that I now wriggled an arm free of his grasp to jab him with. He groaned loudly in pain, his muscles all seizing up tightly, then he became a limp noodle falling to the floor. I disentangled myself and fled as fast as my feet could carry me. I had a mind to fleetingly worry for Callan and Aida, but they had the Force, whereas I did not. I resolved that they would be okay, and I needed to secure my own safety and wait for them to return.

I heard boots pattering against the stone fast behind me as I burst outside and made a bee line for the airspeeder. Why hadn't I procured a weapon? Not smart. I must have taken for granted having the two Grey Jedi around, I didn't consider them leaving me behind. Now I felt guilty, but I had to leave them behind, or I wouldn't likely survive this encounter with whoever these men were. I scolded myself for not looking at the man I had stunned before I fled. It would help to know who these men were.

As I pushed the airspeeder as fast as it's engine would allow, I heard the men yell behind me and fire at my vessel. I weaved between the monoliths trying to obstruct their line of sight, and at least that was successful. I fled back to the only place I knew on this planet, Jho's, and had to hope he had nothing to do with this surprise attack. He seemed much too kind and simple to be so duplicitous, and I clung to that.

I ditched the airspeeder well outside the outpost and tried to leave it somewhat obscured from sight in case those men were pursuing me. I made the last leg on foot. I got to the cantina out of breath, and Jho came to me quickly with water inquiring after my two companions. I admitted that I regretfully had to leave them behind because I couldn't find them. Jho asked, but I told him that no, I did not know who my assailants were. A droid communicated something to Jho urgently, and he quickly pulled me behind his bar and instructed me to hide quietly.

A dozen heavy footfalls and indistinguishable radio traffic followed immediately. They demanded information from Jho, regarding three subjects meeting my own description and that of my two companions. Jho tried to pretend he did not understand them, and I saw a hand reach across the counter and grab Jho by the apron. They knew the spacecraft his droids were fixing belonged to us, they would not be fooled. I noticed an old hunting blaster was secured just under the counter and I started to reach for it, but I saw Jho wave his hand under the counter telling me no.

He pretended to suddenly remember who they were talking about, and told them we bought and airspeeder and headed for the southern hemisphere somewhere mentioning a farm of some sort. Again, the commander was very displeased, and remarked how strange then that men of his found the blonde girl and the airspeeder far to the north in an odd cave, and that she had headed back this way. To my right underneath the bar, a droid suddenly popped out of the floor revealing a secret tunnel. It was very small, and I didn't know where it led. The droid didn't make a sound, just waving to me to follow it.

I heard the commander threaten Jho for the information or he would die. I was keenly concerned for his safety, he'd been so kind and helpful, there had to be something I could do. But again, under the counter, he waved at me to go. I hesitated for a moment, but I gave in and dropped down into the passage with the droid, who deftly replaced the panel flush with the floor again and ushered me on. I'd barely taken a step when I heard the blasters, and a loud thud against the floor above us. My lip quivered, and I bit back a whimper as hot tears burned at my eyes.

Adrenaline dumped in my veins, the threat of death was very near, and I trembled slightly trying not to trip or fall as the droid hurried me along. Once a length down the passage, the droid spoke, telling me Jho had a freighter with a hyperdrive motivator that he had also modified with significant weaponry, and that he'd been told to take me to it so that I could escape. My heart was so heavy, that kind creature had given his life to save me from whoever these people were, and he didn't even know me. The guilt felt like lead, and it was hard to swallow.

The passage opened up into a roofless garage space and sure enough, there was the freighter with a tarp over it slowly being removed by other worker droids. The droid beside me ran off to help the others, and I heaved a sigh. What a mess I'd gotten myself into. I hoped Callan and Aida were safe, desperately. Then, a sudden and intense pain burst through the back of my skull and I saw a flash behind my eyes, and all was black.

**Callan's POV**

_Lothal_

I'd finally found Cearu, by dumb luck I supposed, there appeared to be no rhyme or reason to this place at all. She was surprised to see me, fearful at first that I might've died, but then only filled with wonder when I revealed we had found the portal to come rescue her. We'd been working our way back the way I had come, when I felt such an oppressive, smothering darkness. It almost felt harder to breathe, and the confusion must've been evident on my face, because Cearu looked around apprehensively.

"We need to leave, and fast. I was warned about a powerful dark user in here who's been trying to break out. It must be him we feel. I was told not to let him get close because he has draining abilities. Lead the way, hurry!" She urged me on worriedly. A thunder like sound started echoing through the deathly silent space. "That's definitely not a good sign!" While I'd been moving with a purpose before, now I full out ran. There was an immediate sense of something impending and I wasn't interested in learning what it was.

" _Callan!'_ I tripped and nearly fell off the walkway, Cearu grabbed my arm and thrust me back ahead of her. I shook my head, I was imagining things surely. That sounded like Islene… and she sounded afraid. It was in my mind I heard it, and she couldn't use the Force, there's no way she could project into my mind. But, I couldn't help the tremendous anxiety I felt now for her safety. Nothing about this place followed the 'rules' of the galaxy, she could be being attacked outside the portal, and I had to get to her!

With a renewed vigor, I ran with all I had, and Cearu was close behind me. I could see that strang portal ahead finally, and I fervently hoped Aida was near. "Aida!" I called out, and waited with bated breath for a reply. A few seconds went by, and just as my hope started to sink, I heard her calling back, "Callan! I'm here!" If I squinted, I could just barely make out two figures in the distance. That darkness felt like it was closing in, and it made my blood run cold despite my physical exertion. As we neared, Aida and that man were running too. Did they feel this energy chasing us too?

Aida reached the platform seconds before us, "Through the portal, go!" I yelled when she hesitated. She rushed through the portal, the man hot on her heels. I was only paces away, but it felt as though that energy was trying to reach out and grab me, my muscles started to stall and feel sluggish. It felt like trudging through waist high water, and I saw Cearu's struggle and alarm at this development too. "Give it all you've got, we have to get through!" She shouted.

Was this a Force technique? I closed my eyes and focused, trying to mentally disperse it or redirect it elsewhere. It was a technique I had been working diligently on with Dad for months before, absorbing or deflecting Force energy. Redirecting didn't seem to work, and I was better at absorbing anyway, so I decided to try and just swallow up this energy around us and hope there was no negative effect. As though I had popped a drain on a tub, suddenly the energy spiraled away from hindering our bodies and into me, I could feel that oppressive darkness under my skin.

But, without hesitation, we immediately surged forward through the portal and collapsed to the floor on the other side. "Callan! Are you alright?" Aida rushed to me, but I pointed up and an inversion of that mural lit up on the far wall now. What should have taken me considerable effort, took a flick of my wrist this time, and without any help either. The grooves flashed bright again as the hands moved back to their original positions, blinding us for a second before we appeared back on the stone floor of the temple. I heaved a sigh of relief, the dark energy was gone.

Then, my previous panic hit again. "Islene!" I called, my voice echoing through the chambers. Silence greeted me in return. Aida's brows mashed in confusion as she looked around, now realizing my concern. Islene was not here. "How long have we been gone? Do you think she just went back to camp? It is a bit creepy here alone." Aida said, a hint of optimism to her voice as usual. "I have a bad feeling. I think something happened while we were inside, I think she's in danger and we need to find her." Aida's eyes widened with worry and she nodded, a solemn expression replacing her hopeful one.

I looked to the man I assumed was Johun, and he just stared behind me at Cearu. "Who is Islene?" Cearu was looking at me. "A girl we met, she's been helping us." I replied simply, rising to my feet and dusting off my robes. I started for the doorway back toward the entrance, and Aida scrambled to follow behind me. The grooves of the mural went dark, causing me to stop for a moment and evaluate the change, but then instantaneously, the temple started to shake and groan violently and I felt the sensation of sinking rapidly.

"The temple is collapsing! Run!" Aida yelled, surging forward as I did, Johun and Cearu following. The pillars were crumbling, huge pieces of rock and tile and statue were falling all around us, and we took care not to be crushed in the mad dash out. Except, we did finally get to the main hall, to find the entrance caved in already. Aida's eyes rushed to mine, a look of wild panic in her eyes. "Up there, I see light!" Cearu yelled, pointing straight upward to another opening in the wall. Without pause, Cearu used the Force to fling Aida up to the ledge, and though startled, she grabbed the ledge and hoisted herself up. I was unceremoniously flung upward next, Aida grabbing me once in reach.

Johun didn't hesitate, he sent Cearu up next with evident strain, but Aida and I caught her in the Force and pulled her onto the ledge. The three of us leaned over and grabbed Johun together, pulling him directly up from the floor. Pushing and pulling people was one thing, but it took considerably more effort to levitate them without hurting them accidentally in the process. As we came through the doorway to the outside, we realized not only was the temple collapsing, it was literally sinking into the ground. The doorway that was so high up toward the ceiling of the main chamber we'd just exited, was nearly level with the ground outside already.

We all collapsed into the sand some paces away from the temple to catch our breath, watching with mild awe as the temple was swallowed up. "I had forgotten how stressful being alive was." Johun muttered bemusedly. Cearu chuckled lightly. "I'm Johun, by the way." He looked to me briefly, then kept his eyes locked on Cearu. "Callan." I muttered tiredly. "I'm Cearu. It's nice to meet you." She replied with her usual reserved half-smile. Aida sat next to me, our knees nearly touching.

"I saw some concerning things inside. I don't know if they were real or not, but I think we should get home right away. Let's hurry and find Islene and get out of here." She said to me quietly.

**Allana's POV**

_Nal Hutta-Kessel_

Things had stalled with the Grand Council of Nal Hutta. The Huttese were keen to take the opportunity to become independent again with all the galactic unrest, and while they were not interested in joining the Confederation as I'd been tasked to ensure, they wanted to sign a treaty essentially saying they wouldn't interfere in exchange for a 'few' planets they wanted from the Outer Rim. I knew this was unacceptable, I didn't even need to ask. I knew what Master Lumiya expected of me, and if I had to pulverize these stupid lards into submission then so be it.

I didn't relish the idea of war, but I was willing to do what was needed. However, Hapian men were all too happy to join the action, even if they were only peons. But I guess that's all they had to look forward to in their menial existence, unable to hold any position or status of significance in Hapian culture. I supposed they might be thrilled by the power they were able to exert in other cultures through this war. My favorite Chume'doro, Jet, entered my quarters. "Sorry to disturb you, Ta'a Chume, but there has been an offer extended from Arok the Hutt." She handed me a datapad.

I read over the message, essentially stating he had a gift for me to sway me in favor of the arrangement they seeked. It stated a spy in their employ had come across a Hapian fugitive ship that my military had engaged previously, and that he sent a task force to collect the persons on board. He currently had one in his possession, and squads scouring for two others that had been on the ship. He wished to give me this prisoner as a token of goodwill. I smiled to myself, how simple minded these fools were. Oh yes, I would take whoever this person was, it didn't matter to me. I wasn't aware of any fugitives to begin with, but in the case it might be something important, I'd certainly take them. But he was in for a rude surprise if he thought that would seal a deal between us.

There had been several battles within the Inner Rim, my commanders reported. Most resulting in a hasty retreat, but two outright wins for the Confederation so far. Father called earlier today to tell me Kier was being sent with a small fleet of reinforcements to assist me with the battle against the Hutt, a secret upper hand they did not know I would have. While Kier being sent irked my pride to some extent, I took a petty delight in the fact I at least had all my natural born limbs. Fool. I was surely a better battle tactician anyway, I always bested Kier in physical combat.

He also mentioned he wanted me, in the meantime until Kier arrived, to go on a secret mission directly from him to retrieve a talisman from the tomb of a Sith on Kessel. The conversation was hurried, it was obvious he was concerned about being overheard. He said he didn't have time, but he would explain the importance of it later. I was dubious at first, Master Lumiya would surely punish me severely if I was caught deviating from her orders or in a plot undermining her, but ultimately I decided he was my father, and my loyalty belonged to him above her for that fact alone. He would look out for my interests more than her.

So I set out after telling Jet to acquire our 'gift'. Kessel thankfully wasn't far, it only took a few hours. I felt the dark energy emanating from the whole misshapen planet as soon as it came into view. It was a bleak and barren place, not high on my list of places to see. The only settlement was Kessendra, and I knew there would be no tombs there, so I entered the atmosphere far north of it. The air was too thin to breathe on the surface, so I had to tolerate a mask for the duration of this search.

I hadn't thought much on how I was going to find the talisman, I was mostly following the natural draw I felt through the dark side. It was stronger here, and I let it lead me. Surely, wherever it originated there was something notable. If there was a powerful talisman here, I'd bet that was the source of this pull. There were several ruins, caves, and seemingly mausoleum type structures I observed, I wondered what might've once been here. Was this planet livable at one time?

I also couldn't help but notice the unnerving species of avians that inhabited the planet. They were entirely skeletal, with large, black, empty eye sockets that somehow still seemed to track my every movement. The further I followed the strange draw I felt, the more strange birds appeared. I realized now it was coming from a mausoleum I was approaching. Of course, the talisman was probably locked in the coffin of some dead guy, that sounded logical. I wasn't thrilled about a tomb to begin with, but digging around in some stranger's remains was extremely low on my list of things I'd like to be doing.

I pushed hard at the stone blocking the entrance with the Force, and it finally relented enough I could slip inside. With what little light was bleeding in from outside, I could see a staircase leading down, and the walls lined with skeletons neatly laying in hollows. I headed for the staircase, hearing what I thought was a whisper calling me from below. Only a few paces in, suddenly that huge stone slammed shut, the noise and pitch black startling me. I stood still, activating my saber for some light, I couldn't see anything.

Or, so I thought. I could definitely now see several pairs of yellow glimmering in the dark from those hollows on the walls. I was apprehensive at best about this development, further uneased by the fact I realized they were eyes as the skeletons sat up and turned to face me. "Oh hell." I muttered to myself. There was definitely something valuable here, because this was one big booby trap, these skeletons were spelled by some kind of arcane Sith magic to defend this place.

That whisper again. It said my name this time. I looked to the stairs again, to be sure there wasn't someone, or something, there. Nothing. I looked back at the skeletons, expecting they would rise and attack. But no, they had sat up and faced me, but remained seated in their hollows just looking at me. Fucking weird. I felt that they weren't going to attack at that point, maybe they sensed my darkness? Or knew it was their Master that was calling me here? I didn't know, but I proceeded down the stairs.

At the bottom, it was lit by candlelight. Entirely bizarre to me, hadn't this place been sealed up until I just arrived? Who lit these? Maybe it was more of the crazy Sith magic. I looked around the room, it was all stone with tapestries affixed to the far wall with symbols I didn't recognize. There were two long tables on each side of the room with various dust covered things on them, clothing, jewels, crystals, medallions, chalices, and at the very end, what appeared to be an ancient design of a lightsaber hilt. While very curious, these were not items I came for, and I didn't know what would happen if I touched them, so I didn't dare to.

I continued to walk forward to the end of the long room. There was a huge stone coffin with an inscription on it, and the candles lighting the room were on long candelabras standing on each end of the dias the coffin sat atop. There was a thick layer of dust over the inscription, and I brushed it away with my sleeve. I'm not sure what I expected, it was some kind of runic language that I didn't know, I couldn't read it. The voice whispered again, this time as though it were right beside my ear, telling me to open it.

I don't remember consciously thinking that I would do it, something tickled at the edge of my mind, but I couldn't focus on it. I felt as if in a trace, my body moving of its own accord, but somehow I didn't feel alarmed about it. I pushed at the lid, but it didn't move. Without pause, I stepped back and used the Force this time, and the lid moved. I felt an enormous surge of darkness, I'd never felt anything like it before, but I had no time to process it. I vaguely recognized I was falling, and the thud of my head against the stone floor before the black swallowed me.


	11. The Past Won't Die Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys! I've been picking this up and putting it down over and over. I knew what needed to happen in the chapter, but the muse was very stubborn and it was hard to pound out the in between details to fill out the chapter. I also didn't mean to bounce around so much, but it felt necessary.
> 
> This is the last completed chapter from my cross posting, the next chapter is very close to being finished. Once my muse gets going with that last bit, I'll have it up!

_Why does tragedy exist?_

_Because you are full of rage._

_Why are you full of rage?_

_Because you are full of grief._

**Kieran's POV**

_Kessel_

After arriving on Star Home, Allana's lead guard informed me she was not on board. I was infuriated by such, and demanded her location and reason for being absent. She knew damn well we were supposed to engage the Huttese in a surprise bombardment, and her absence threatened to completely ruin our strategic advantage. Jet informed me she had left nearly a day ago and not returned, but had been instructed not to go after her and had not been told where she was intending to go, only that she would return that night. Which obviously she had not.

I called Caedus, who also seemed annoyed, but casually mentioned wanting her to fetch something on Kessel that was important. How irritating these two were. Trivial bullshit. Now I'd have to go to Kessel and rescue her from whatever nonsense she'd gotten wrapped up in, and hustle back here before the Huttese noticed something was amiss. I immediately set out with the fastest starfighter they had and arrived on Kessel promptly.

A brief scan of the outlying areas on Kessel revealed her craft, unoccupied. She'd be somewhere in the vicinity, I could feel her Force signature. At least she hadn't died, that would've been even more irritating, but honestly less troublesome. I didn't know what the hell she had thought coming here alone, the dark side was powerful here, there was no telling what kind of arcane magic was lingering. This was not a naturally occurring nexus or convergence, the dark energy here was so potent from so many imbued objects.

I secured a mask to my face for oxygen and approached her craft. Because this area was so infrequently disturbed, I was lucky to find a clear set of tracks. She might not be so hard to find after all. It was deathly quiet, not a creature in sight or any indication of one. I followed her tracks to a mausoleum of some kind, oddly it appeared to be sealed. It didn't take much effort to open it with the Force, though.

Once the stone door was moved away, the antechamber was revealed. Empty hollows lined the walls, bones littered the floor, and a staircase that went below. Her footprints in the dust on the floor continued down, so I followed. The room was pitch black, I activated my saber to see. It was a stark room, not much to see. Ahead was a coffin with fallen candelabras on the floor near it. I could make out some kind of figure atop the lid.

As I drew closer, I realized it was Allana that laid neatly atop it, hands folded over her torso as though she were dead. The energy of the room was very strange, she had definitely stumbled into something. I shook her and called her name, no response. She was pale and breathing shallow. Maybe she unwittingly became the victim of an old spell to ward off intruders. I sighed, annoyed. I would have to carry her out.

I gently lifted her head with one arm under her neck and swooped the other under her knees. It wasn't enjoyable, but she wasn't absurdly heavy either. I begrudgingly carried the twit back to her own vessel, as it was larger to accommodate her unconscious body as I would have to pilot us back. Once back aboard the Star Home, Jet had her discreetly moved to the royal quarters and had med droids assess her. Jet asked for details, but I told her the truth of it, I had no idea what had happened to her before I found her.

**Aida's POV**

_Lothal_

We found a series of small speeder bikes in the absence of the airspeeder we'd come in. Callan quietly dreaded the indication that someone had gone into the temple after us. But, I reminded him the unattended bikes meant they must've been swallowed up inside when the temple collapsed, and the lack of airspeeder suggests that someone, probably Islene, escaped. His demeanor was still very fretful, he was exceedingly concerned for Islene's wellbeing. Cearu seemed puzzled by this, but didn't remark on it.

We took off back to the outpost, the most logical place Islene would've went, because it was the only place she knew here. Callan wanted to stop before we reached line of sight to evaluate if there was a threat at the outpost. We stopped a way out and utilized some electrobinoculars we found in the sack on the speeder bike. "Aren't those Hutt cartel soldiers?" Callan offered them to Cearu, who'd traveled much more extensively than us. "Yes, they are. I don't know why they're here though." She seemed puzzled, handing it to me.

There were 4 of them milling around Jho's. That didn't bode well. What would the Hutt want with Islene? "We need to get closer and figure out what's going on. I bet we can trick one of those guards, they seem like easy targets." I suggested. Callan slinked toward cover on the edge of town, Cearu and Johun followed without question. I trailed behind them, I had a bad feeling about this and I tried to shake it. As we closed in, a small repair droid, likely from Jho's shop, appeared from the shadows. It spoke urgently to Cearu, then sped off back toward the shop. Cearu gestured to follow.

The droid showed us a way to sneak past the guards, and led us into a prepped ship. Callan went back for a guard and mind tricked him into going with us. Once the hatch was closed and Cearu in the pilot's seat, she revealed the droid knew. "It says that Jho was killed in an altercation trying to conceal the girl and was ordered to help her escape. It didn't know there were also mercenaries here looking for her, and one was in the garage when it led her in. The man knocked her out and took her. Since it's last command was to save the girl, it was wandering looking and waiting for you two to come back for her, and send you after her."

Callan's face flickered with anger, before he hid it again under his neutral mask. "You're feeling helpful. Where is the prisoner they took? Why did they want her?" The guy pleasantly answered, "They took her back to Nal Hutta to give to the Hapian Queen Mother as a gift. Apparently she was a Hapan fugitive, I assume that's why they wanted her." Cearu looked puzzled, she'd missed a lot, but then so had we. Callan and I had a good idea what this was about, but why did the Hutts even know about our altercation outside Jabiim? Why was capturing us important?

I worried over potential interaction with Sofi. Er. Allana. Wasn't Kieran supposed to be with her? Dad mentioned that Cearu had gone off to meet Jaina when Cearu was killed. That's why he left to go search for Jaina himself. There were a lot of gaps in our knowledge, and it felt as though it might be to our peril. There was some commotion as we took off, those Hutt soldiers and several others started firing at us. More mercenaries, I'd bet. Callan stormed off to man the turret, that was probably for the best. I could tell he was upset and frustrated by the situation, and better to let him take that aggression out on those jerks.

"I'm sorry about your friend. I'll help however I can." Johun offered sincerely, placing a hand gently on my shoulder as a gesture of support. "Thank you. I really hope we can get her back. I've got a bad feeling." Cearu spared me a solemn glance, and that didn't improve my confidence. "You know more about what's happened with our family than we do, don't you?" I asked quietly. Her hesitance and unwillingness to meet my eyes confirmed such. "We need to know what we're getting into, now that our paths will seemingly inevitably cross with Allana and Kier." Cearu sighed, still focused on piloting.

"All I know is that Kier got into a huge falling out with Master Rey about Master Ben's past, apparently there are some things they hid from all of us, for good reason. Kier found out from Allana, who found out from some other mysterious third party. He's a Sith, I know that for sure. Allana and Kier have been seduced by this deplorable man, and are now treading a very dark path. Jaina was with them at first, but she defected and asked me to come help her bring Kier home. It didn't go well, obviously. They were much more powerful than we anticipated, and there are more Sith involved. Allana was still in Hapes, she wasn't involved in the battle, but she's aligned with them."

Some things were beginning to make sense, like the formation of the Confederation and why Hapes Consortium was part of it. Had she really turned her back completely on the only family she'd ever known? It was hard to reconcile that. I'd always liked her. But I got the feeling, things were only going to get worse, this was just the beginning of whatever was about to unfold. "The main issue, if Kier is indeed with Allana in Hutt Space and has your friend in possession, is the fact he's willing to kill all of us. He might try to turn you, but don't mistake him, he won't spare you."

It was deeply unsettling to hear that, but there remained the fact there was little I could do about some big issue between Kier and our parents. The smart thing to do here was rescue our friend, and hightail it back to the temple for help. I had questions for Dad myself honestly. I wondered if Kier's defection had to do with what I saw in the World Between Worlds. But if Kier was willing to hurt us, we didn't stand a chance, and I knew that for fact. Callan and I were strong in our own rights, but Kier's skill and training far surpassed our own. I was realizing now why Callan objected and cautioned against this trip, I was foolhardy and overestimated our power.

Now, I could only wonder, were we strong enough to escape this situation and make it home in one piece. Cearu was our trump card though, we couldn't reveal her. "If he is on the ship, you should stay far enough away he doesn't sense you. It's possibly our only advantage that he doesn't know we've brought you back. We should have the soldier send a transmission that he's sending the remaining two prisoners over, they'd be expecting me and Callan. I don't think they have any idea who we actually are or what we're capable of, just that we had escaped from a Hapian engagement and were wanted. We can get to Islene, trick the guards, then escape before anyone realizes. That thing is the size of an entire city, we can cloak our signatures to avoid Allana or Kier's attention. Surely they don't care about petty prisoners."

Cearu seemed very apprehensive about this plan, but acknowledged I was probably right. And there was no way would Callan stay behind anyway, even if he wasn't ready to face it, he was emotionally invested.

**Kieran's POV**

_Star Home_

Allana had finally woken, and preparations were nearly complete for the assault. I was anxious to get this over with and not be in her presence any longer than necessary. Jet approached, notifying me that the Hutt soldiers had captured the other two fugitives that were previously mentioned to Allana, and that they were being transferred from a mercenary ship imminently. I couldn't care less, but I was asked to authorize the acceptance of the prisoners until Allana was ready to resume command. Hapian affairs were trivial.

Two hours later, she made her way onto the bridge. Irritating. "The longer we take to engage, we lose our advantage. Let's get this over with." I ground out, itching for the fight. She was in full ceremonial war gear, a harsh yet intricate crown atop her head. Her red hair was braided and wrapped around her like a snake. The metal scaled armor she wore harkened back to her mother's Dathomiri roots. The two rings of the Queen Mother, a huge jet stone embraced in gold, the other an elaborate oval shaped ring of diamonds and gold with a crest in the middle. one on each hand.

Allana glared, but signalled to begin a recorded transmission to the Hutts. "This is Allana Ta'a Chume Djo Solo, Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium, on behalf of the Confederation. Nothing short of full cooperation will be accepted. You've failed to see the wisdom in joining our ranks, and now you'll suffer the consequences as an example for all to see." The transmission recording ended, and she nodded to send it to them. "Do not await a reply, launch the attack." Her face was cold as stone, I respected the ruthlessness.

I turned to stalk off the bridge and take a starfighter, but she addressed me next. "Do you intend to command as a pilot?" I half turned briefly, "Yes, I do." I turned away again and as the door opened, she replied. "I'll have a special unit waiting for you. A new model. Better equipped for someone of your skills." She said evenly. I nodded, and the door shut behind me. There was something prickling at the edges of my awareness, something familiar. It inflamed me further, though I tried to shake it off. My patience was worn thin, I focused my mind on the task ahead. I was more than ready for the reprieve of unadulterated brutality and violence.

**Callan's POV**

_Star Home_

Aida wasn't kidding, this 'ship' was bigger than most cities. I was anxious, but trying not to fidget as we allowed them to lead us into the bowels of the place. Hopefully to the prison cells where Islene would be. I could feel that she was here, she was alive, so I was relieved in that sense. But it was hard to feel calm knowing we'd injected ourselves into one of the worst possible places to be in perhaps the known galaxy at the moment. If one thing went wrong, we could all end up dead. And I was having a tough time with that thought. I felt immeasurably guilty that Islene was here because of us and our failure to protect her. _My_ failure.

We heard the announcement to battle stations as they hoisted us up out of the pod we arrived in. The ship was clearly in the midst of battle now, people running this way and that, they paid no mind to us as we were escorted through passageways and into lifts. We could hear distant booms and vague rattling, the battle was very close at hand. We passed viewports occasionally, starfighters roaring by engaging in calculated firefights. At the last viewport we passed, we observed what appeared to be their enemy's flagship crumbling in on itself in a mess of fire and explosion. The battle only heightened my unease, seeing what skilled killers this fleet possessed, not to mention the fact if the battle didn't conclude soon, it might endanger our escape plan.

We'd very rarely had the opportunity to use mind tricks on people. We were both capable, but lacked in practice. It would be fine, had been Aida's response. We'd also only ever cloaked our Force signatures in practice. And though we couldn't feel each other's right now, we also had much less refined senses than the older students of the Order. _Maker, please let us get through this._ Finally, we entered the holding area. Aida wasted no time, "You're going to disable the video feed to this floor and help us." The three guards repeated her statement, and the one at the computers cut the feed. Relief.

"You're going to release us from these bindings, and release the other prisoner to us." I added, and two promptly removed our cuffs, the third walking over to a cell at the end of the hall and opening it. "What's happening? Where are you taking me?" I heard Islene demand the guard. As she approached, he removed her cuffs and she stared at him puzzled for a moment, before turning and seeing us. "Callan! Thank the stars, you're alright!" She busted out into a full sprint, launching herself into me. I wasn't expecting that, and I kept telling my stupid brain urgently to grab onto her instead of standing there lamely like a tree.

My cheeks were probably red again, but I didn't care so much this time. I was deeply pleased by her enthusiasm directed at me. I liked the way her body pressed against mine, and the smell of her when I breathed in. I knew I was forgetting myself and needed to regain focus, but how I wished I could linger in that moment a little longer. Aida had been busy ordering the guards around. Apparently to remove all their clothing. We were extremely lucky, the two who led us down here were women, and the cell guard was a man. Clearly, the sexes had different uniforms here, and that would be important to pose as them.

I was still apprehensive. I didn't know much about Hapian culture, but I remembered something about them being a female dominant society. Throughout the galaxy, not much was known about them because they were so purposefully isolated from everyone. Would we know enough to escape notice? We'd hid our lightsabers carefully before coming aboard, and now we were pondering how to hide them in these uniforms but still be able to access them. "Okay, I had the guard instruct me on how to reach the nearest escape pod. Let's get out of here!" Aida opened the door, peering into the hall to see if anyone was coming. "All clear, let's go!"

Aida slipped out into the hall, I followed her, and Islene followed close behind me. We tried our best to look formal, but unconcerned. None of us being military, it didn't come naturally. We came to a junction with a larger, and more populated hallway. My unease heightened again, but we continued on. I felt something in the Force. Something...off. It felt black as space, like a soundless scream of rage and need. Dread pooled in my stomach. Was it Kieran? "Aida." I muttered quietly. "I feel it too. Focus." She replied softly.

I tried to, looking straight ahead, but the strange looks we were attracting were getting harder to ignore. "I think something is wrong." Islene murmured. "Just hurry." I replied. My heart was beating wildly, I could feel the sweat rolling down my neck. "We're close." Aida whispered. "Stop right there." A woman boomed at us from down the intersecting hallway. Oh hell. Aida's eyes met mine nervously. I searched for indication, were we close enough to just run for it? "Your disguise, and your cloaking, aren't very good." A male voice from the opposite hall behind us.

I spun around. Kieran. My heart felt heavy with dread. He'd found us. "Men always walk behind women in Hapian culture. How unfortunate you are so uneducated." His hair was sweaty and matted to him in different spots, as though he'd just returned from battle. I tried not to tremble, pushing Islene behind me. I had to protect her. Would Kieran really hurt us? Even two on one, I wasn't sure we were strong enough to overcome him. "Oh, is this a new girlfriend? You seem awfully protective. Let's take care of that." I heard Islene squeak behind me, and I spun around to find her lifted from the ground grabbing at invisible hands around her throat.

I shook off my utter disbelief and faced Kieran again, reaching out with everything I had to diffuse the energy he was utilizing. With significant strain, I managed to interrupt enough for a few seconds that Islene collapsed to the ground. "Kier, please don't do this, we just want our 're still our brother." Aida pleaded, hoping that maybe if we offered no interference to whatever the hell he was doing, he'd let us go. He said nothing, grabbing his saberstaff hilt from his belt and activating it. I yanked out my lightsaber in response, the sapphire beam singing to life.

"Aida, take her and go!" I yelled at her urgently, knowing in the unsettled pit of my stomach that this was the only chance of any of us making it out alive. I had to stall him. The indecision was clear on her face, but she hesitated for only a second before Force pushing the squad of Hapian women opposite Kier flying down the hall, then using the Force to help lift Islene and make a run for it. "Wrong. You'll all die here." Was he reading my thoughts? His saberstaff was wielded menacingly as he tore after them, I tried to push and deflect him, but he was entirely too strong and brushed off the attacks, not even interested in engaging me.

I felt a ripple against my consciousness, a warning. I saw his hand pull away from the staff and I instinctually braced for the attack, preparing to try to absorb it. My brain was miles ahead of me, trying to work out some way to gain enough ground to escape. I'd absorbed that insanely powerful energy at the temple, and I'd redirected it with almost no effort to the mural, I was confident I could duplicate that scenario at the very least. I obscured my thoughts to keep him from reading my mind, if he was, and he went ahead with his attack- launching an obscene amount of dark energy in a wave toward us as I tried to keep distance from Aida and Islene.

She reached the console to engage the pod, to my relief, and I focused on the brunt of his blast. It felt like my skin was on fire, I grunted under the strain trying to soak it in like I had before. He gave no reprieve, immediately seizing the opportunity to strike out with his staff, and I was barely able to parry. I freed a hand to redirect his own energy at him, and I felt his surprise keenly. He managed to stay standing, fighting against the blast, but I took off at a sprint for the pod. Aida and Islene were already inside, Aida hesitated waiting for me, using a Force bubble to deflect blaster fire from Hapian soldiers approaching from the perpendicular hall.

I was almost to the threshold of the pod when I felt an ethereal, cold hand grab the back of my neck and yank me onto my back on the floor. Kieran was on me in less than a second, his eyes wild with rage and determination, his staff stabbing into my shoulder. I screamed out in pain, awaiting a finishing blow that didn't come. Aida had leapt from the pod with her own emerald saber drawn, forcing Kier to release me and parry her. "Kier! Please! Why are you doing this?" She questioned with the sharp edge of desperation in her tone. "The most merciful thing I can do is kill you." He spat back coldly.

I struggled to get up with my functional arm and scramble into the pod, I stepped in with one foot, then yelled out again when Kier's staff pierced my other calve to the threshold. I thought I might black out from the pain of it when Aida swung wildly again toward his head, forcing him to release me and send me tumbling into the pod. Aida Force pushed wildly and tried to run in after me, her precognition saving her from another sweeping blow by Kieran meant to cleave her in half. But it was milliseconds too slow, leaving a scalding burn from her left hip to right shoulder across her back.

She screamed in pain and effort, flipping around as she fell inside with us, giving every bit she had to steel a bubble over the threshold as I engaged the release and we were launched away from the ship at last. We could see, and feel, Kieran scream in fury before storming off. Inevitably, to a spacecraft to come after us. I activated the beacon on my wrist as we were launched, and saw our ride dump out from hyperspace making a beeline for us. "Cal!" Aida sobbed, fat tears bursting from her eyes as she turned to clutch me tightly. I felt my own tears burning hot trails down my cheeks, still in shock, but starting to become lucid again.

I felt the pain hitting me full force finally, my body beginning to tremble violently from the adrenaline and trauma. I gave in, and cried into her hair, gripping her with equal fervor with my functional arm. Either of us could've died, lost the other. _Forever._ And that was the most deeply terrifying feeling either of us had ever experienced. We were fools in denial, rushing in so callously with naive notions that we'd find a way and rush back out unscathed despite all risks. We were paying the price this time. I heard the roar of fighters in the distance, and I held my breath. As we docked in the transport, I felt the jump to lightspeed. Safe. We made it.

I pulled Aida's face from my neck and brushed the damp hair away from her face, resting my forehead against hers. "We're okay, we're gonna be okay. We're safe." My voice was shaky, I was cold all over and the trembling was intensifying, presumably from the pain overcoming me. The door to the pod hissed open, and Aida flinched, jumping at the noise. It was Cearu, appraising us with wide, worried eyes. "I shouldn't have let you go alone." Her face was sorrowful, reaching for Aida first, sitting in front of me closest to the door.

She helped her out and hugged her close, but Aida insisted I needed help right away. It was then her worried eyes snapped to mine, and appraised the two violent holes and my clammy, surely now deathly pale, skin. She reached for me and I moved to stand and step down from the pod, but I couldn't feel anything below my waist. Everything started to spin and I felt the sensation of falling, but all was black before impact.

**Aida's POV**

_Somewhere in the Mid Rim_

I was thoroughly shaken to the core by our experience on the Hapian royal flagship. I couldn't get over how horrifying Kier was. The anger, the evil, the blackness in his eyes. We'd never lifted a finger or said a word against him. What in the stars had we done to deserve such murderous rage from him? Cearu warned me he would be willing to kill us, but I don't think I had truly understood that he was willing to hunt us down like game animals just for the sake of it. He didn't even attempt to turn us, he just wanted us dead. My mind struggled to even accept that creature as our brother.

Kier had always been a thunder cloud as long as I could remember- mercurial and difficult to understand. But, I'd also known him to be kind, and protective of his family. He was tender to Jaina, even playful with Rene. We were so much younger, it was hard to be close, but he'd give me words of encouragement and help us study sometimes before he ascended. He was brutally honest and rough around the edges, but it was all for a reason in his mind. He'd never been cruel for the sake of it, not that I'd ever seen. And he'd always hated Allana, but now they were allies?

"Oh, you're awake!" I was brought out of my reverie by movement on Islene's cot. "What happened? Did we escape?" She asked groggily, her voice hoarse. I picked up her hand in mine, "You were Force choked and lost consciousness, Callan and I fought off the pursuers and we did escape, though not without further injuries." Islene looked to her left and noticed Callan on the other bed. She gasped and her brows mashed together in worry. "He's going to be okay, right? What happened?" Her voice tense with anxiety.

"Yes, he'll be alright. Cearu is the only healer among us, so she focused the bulk of her energy on healing the worst of his wounds and some on mine. He was pierced by a saber in his shoulder and lower leg, I got a sizable slice across the back. He just needs to rest his body after all that trauma." I replied, realizing how drowsy I was myself. Islene must've seen the weariness in my features, her eyes softened sympathetically. "I'm so sorry you were hurt because of me. Thank you for saving me." She said earnestly, then added, "Please, get some rest, I'll stay up and watch over Callan."

I thought to protest at first, but she was right, I was exhausted, and Callan would want to see her when he woke anyway. I relinquished my seat and took her place on the bed as she rose and took my chair. I watched quietly as she turned the seat toward Callan, laying her head on the edge of the cot and clutching his hand in hers. I smiled softly at the sight, she definitely cared very much for him, and I hoped she'd tell him. With that last thought, I drifted off.

**Islene's POV**

_Somewhere in the Mid Rim_

While the twins slept, I called Seara, my double. She filled me in on the brewing tensions at home, namely the pressure from the Confederation. Naboo had always been a staunch supporter of the Republic, and now the Galactic Alliance, but there was great unease about Confederation forces lurking in the sector. She'd been managing things with the guidance of my mother, along with assistance from the Princess of Theeds and Senator of Naboo. She requested I please return quickly, she'd never filled in for me this long and she was becoming significantly more nervous about being exposed. I agreed, it was time to go home.

When I returned to his side, Callan started to twitch, beginning to wake. His warm, hazel eyes finally opened, locking onto mine. "Hey." He said softly, then looked down at my hand holding his. "I'm glad you're finally awake, I'm sorry for being so useless. Aida told me you got hurt badly, I've felt really awful about it." I tried not to tear up, gripping his hand tighter. He scoffed in response, "You're not useless. He's just very powerful, we thought we could escape without him noticing us, but we were wrong. We've taken a lot of risks lately, it was inevitable we'd eventually get hurt."

"But still, you got hurt trying to save me, you had no obligation to. I'm sure they would've eventually negotiated some ransom or something. If you had died… I don't know if I could've ever forgiven myself." I knew my voice was strained, my throat felt tight with emotion. I chanced a look, and his expression was unreadable, some mash of emotions I couldn't sort out. "I guess I'm flattered, that you'd care if I was gone." He said quietly, and I blurted out with indignation immediately, "Of course I would care!" I swallowed harshly and tried to regain my composure, but I knew traitorous tears had escaped.

I blinked rapidly and tried to hide my face to wipe them away, but Callan didn't release my hand, in fact he pulled it to him. I trembled slightly, my heart was pounding loudly and my stomach was fluttering with nerves. I could feel my cheeks burning, and heat across my neck. The way he looked at me then, it was so vulnerable and open. Before, I couldn't be sure if it was just boyish shyness, and I was hesitant to say anything. I knew I felt something for him, something I'd never felt, I was drawn to him inexplicably. I'd hoped he would give me a sign, something to show he felt it too, and in that moment, I realized this was it.

I saw him tense as I leaned in toward him, the matching redness in his cheeks too. I closed my eyes and lightly pressed my lips against his, his head coming up as I pulled back, reluctant to break the contact. He took a haggard breath, and we both were quiet for a moment. I didn't know what to say. I hadn't thought that far. "I like you." I blurted out. "I...I-I like you too, a lot." He sputtered out. And then, we both just laughed. In relief or happiness, I couldn't be sure. His smile was so innocent and sweet, his eyes full of joy at the revelation between us, it made my heart squeeze in my chest. I couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before.

He sat up on the bed, turning to face me as he tossed his legs over the side. I saw the puckered skin on his left calf and right shoulder as he shifted. Though he'd apparently been healed enough to close his wounds and internal damage, he'd still be scarred from it. That made me sad, but I tried not to dwell on it and just enjoy this time. "So how are you? Are you feeling better?" He asked. I'd almost forgotten my own injury until he mentioned it. "My throat still aches a bit, but I think I'm alright." I laced our fingers in our still adjoined hands, and he smiled bashfully again.

Aida was still sleeping soundly, as evident by her deep and even breathing, so I tugged at his hand and suggested we move out into the common area. He released my hand to tighten up his robes and right them, then slipped on his boots that laid on the floor beside his cot and followed me out. In the cockpit, there was a man maybe in his late 20s or 30s with dark curly hair and a beard in robes similar to the style of Callan's and a younger woman seated beside him, maybe early 20s. She turned to face us, she was gorgeous, sky blue skin and eyes that were like molten gold, with iridescent white hair to her waist.

They'd mentioned getting a woman from that temple, but I didn't know who the man was. Maybe someone they met while we were separated? I couldn't be sure. But, I did notice the man was keen on the woman, observing her closely, but she didn't seem aware, or perhaps she was ignoring it. "Oh, you're up. How are you feeling?" The woman addressed Callan, standing and approaching him. He nodded, and I smiled politely. "Nice to meet you, you must be Islene. I'm Cearu. Aida told me you're Queen of Naboo? You must have a strong sense of adventure to have taken off like that." Her eyes twinkled with amusement, she didn't pay any mind to Callan's silence.

"Ah, yes, that's true on both counts." I chuckled, instantly at ease with her. She gave off a very matronly feeling, despite her youth. "And speaking of which, unfortunately my adventure needs to come to a close, my people need me and I must get back." Cearu nodded and leisurely headed back into the cockpit, "I'll update the coordinates and head that way." The man came out to greet us next. "I've briefly made the acquaintance of Callan, you must be Islene. I'm Johun, by the kindness and grace of Aida, I was also saved from the World Between Worlds." He bowed.

He had a very serious, but serene demeanor and warm, kind eyes. His accent was a bit off, but I didn't ask about it. There was a lot about Callan's reality that was incredibly foreign and confusing to me, I supposed I'd get used to it over time. "Pleasure to meet you." He looked between us briefly, then turned and went back to the cockpit where he'd been seated before. Callan wandered over into the main hold that doubled as an improvised common room, poking through some crates and cabinets. I sat on a bench that wrapped around a small table and he joined me a few minutes later with some ration packets.

He looked a little embarrassed, as though it was his fault, it was endearing. I chuckled, "It's okay, I'll live. It's not your fault our ship was stolen." He just shrugged and smiled, biting into a protein pack. "So, who was that guy? It definitely seemed like he knew you, but maybe not in a good way. It left me wondering if they really came after us because of that issue with the Hapian fleet, or something else." His trepidation was visible, and he hesitated to respond. "Well, it's complicated. Something happened between him and my parents, I don't know the details. He took off about 2 months ago and we actually had no idea where he was until Cearu told us."

That didn't exactly answer my question. "So who is he then? A former member of your Order?" Again, he faltered. His eyes met mine, then cast to the floor, then the far wall. "Honestly, I'm not so sure who he is anymore." His eyes came back to mine, the pained look in them made my chest feel tight. "But his name is Kieran. And until then, he'd been my eldest brother." His eyes went to the floor again, and he scoffed sadly. "My own blood, he tried to kill me. And the worst part of all it, is that I don't even know why." I placed my hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm so sorry Callan." I laid my head gently on his shoulder as he took my hand from his thigh and laced his fingers in mine. He laid his head against mine gently and sighed. "It's alright. Our parents should be back at the temple by now, so we'll head there and figure things out after we return you. I wish you could stay with us, but it's probably for the best." His tone was tense and sorrowful still. "I hope everything works out. I wish I could come with you, I'd love to meet your family. But, duty calls and I can't put it off any longer. I'll be thinking of you until I see you again."

He squeezed my hand, "I hope that what you feel now doesn't fade, that you'll be waiting for me. I'll come to you as soon as I can." I pulled my head away to look him in the eyes, brushing some locks from his cheek behind his ear. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm not so fickle. My fondness for you will only grow stronger in the meantime. You just call when you can, and tell me about your adventures so I can be jealous of them, okay?" I smiled, and earned a bashful chuckle in response. The adoration and warmth in his eyes nearly melted me on the spot. "I promise, I will."

**Jaina's POV**

_Dantooine_

The day after Anakin's discovery, we all spent time cleaning up around the Enclave after almost two decades of disuse. Anakin was sweet on the younglings, teasing and playing with them as they did the chores they were assigned. Anakin had a great smile, so bright and earnest. His Force signature became more pronounced and clear. I didn't know truly how strong Darth Vader was, but it was becoming apparent Anakin was startlingly strong. There was such powerful light in him, it seemed only natural that the younglings gravitated toward him. At times, I even found myself drawn into his gravity well. He was mischievous, and they really loved that. They were even teaching him little tricks of theirs.

Master Finn was a bit uneasy about it at first, and it made my heart clench a little when Anakin noticed the stern looks and his smile faltered, hurt shimmering in his bright blue eyes. But then Finn reconsidered, seeing it was beneficial. The younglings liked him so much and Finn didn't have to prod at them. Maybe he wasn't so awful after all, and Anakin's relief was visible when Finn gave him an approving nod. Ez had been off with the other two pilots alternating patrols and salvaging what they could of the security systems in case anyone came looking for us here.

Lando wasn't so mobile these days, and had been at the dining table helping prep food while Jannah milled around cleaning and organizing meals. By sunset, things had settled down around the Enclave. The cleaning was done for the main living areas and the main classrooms, and everyone was cycling through washing up for dinner. Anakin stuck by me when the kids weren't around, and Ez didn't love that, but she was being gracious as he tried to adjust to life here. We sat at the counter again as Jannah and Finn worked on dinner with the droids. "So, would you tell me more about your family?" Anakin asked innocently.

I sighed, I knew I'd kind of been avoiding this topic honestly. But, if he was to remain with us, I had to tell him eventually. "Um, well, I'm not sure what all you want to know. The Amidalas-" I nodded pointedly at him to indicate our previous discussion, that people didn't know we were Skywalker descendants, "Include my father, Ben, my mother, Rey, my older brother Kieran, myself, my younger siblings, Rene, Callan, and Aida." Only after I'd said it had I realized, I hadn't really absorbed that Rene was gone. Anakin saw the emotion flicker in my face, and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Like I said, things are complicated right now. My parents are the Masters of the Order, along with Finn that you've met. My dad is away right now looking for answers to what happened to my mom. She's frozen in carbonite under the temple right now after a strange and sudden episode of homicidal psychosis. Which is not like her at all, she hates fighting and violence if at all avoidable. Kieran has gotten tied up with some Sith, and we're not sure what to do about it right now. Callan and Aida are twins, apparently they took off a few weeks ago without telling anyone, we don't know where they are. And my other younger brother, the one after me…"

I bit my lip as my skin prickled with gooseflesh, a cold empty feeling sitting like a rock in my stomach. I looked down at my lap swallowing hard, trying not to let emotion get the best of me. Anakin grabbed my hand, intuitively offering support, though he didn't understand. "Well...he was killed while I was away, I wasn't there to save him." I knew the tears were burning trying to escape, and I blinked trying to hold them back. Anakin's expression was solemn, but kind. "Bad things happen, as much as we might want to always be able to protect those we love, we can't always be there. I'm sorry for your loss, but please, don't blame yourself."

I shook my head, clearing away those thoughts. "Anyway, why don't you train with us tomorrow? See if you're any good!" I chuckled. He smiled again, but it faded a bit. "Well, I would need a lightsaber." I ponder on that. He was right of course, and I knew there were some who-knows-how-old sabers in that hidden chamber. But I was reluctant to open it again, nervous what visions might be triggered if I touched other objects there. Would they even work after possibly a hundred years or more of disuse? My eyes fell to the hilt on my left hip.

Would Rene approve of Anakin having his? I wasn't any good at Niman anyway, Anakin could put it to good use and honor yet another fallen member of the Skywalker clan. He was still watching me with curiosity as I unclipped it from my belt and held it out to him. "I want you to have it." I said firmly. He looked at it, then met my eyes, appraising whatever he saw there. But, he took it and rubbed his thumb over the polished metal. "It's Rene's, isn't it?" He asked without looking. "Yes." I answered quietly. "I'll do my best to be worthy of it." His eyes finally met mine again, and he smiled softly.


	12. Ties That Bind Us

_ I love you with every piece of me. _

_ I will love, and love, and love, _

_ Until I have nothing left, and then _

_ I will make more out of the nothing _

_ That lives where everything once did _

_ I would dismantle me _

_ To put you back together again _

**Allana’s POV**

_ Star Home _

“Something strange happened. The tomb called to me, but something was there. A presence. Whatever it was, I think it used me to release it, and it was gone when Kier found me. I woke back here on Star Home.” I explained to my father, whom I called after the battle and the disruption over the twins. Honestly, I didn’t care that they came to save their friend. I had no interest in killing children. Even if they were teenagers now, they were still just kids in my mind. They weren’t strong enough to pose a real threat, and I don’t think they even knew what was going on. But Kier was furious about it. 

His power had ballooned in the last few weeks, but so had his bloodlust and aggression. Did he really intend to kill his entire family? I couldn’t reason out his logic. Lumiya was… intense. She left no room for question. Her influence was deep and impossible to fight, she conditioned through pain. My father said it was the Sith way and to embrace pain, that growth and power came from it. But, she must’ve inflicted a lot on Kier to drive him to this point. It wasn’t much of a secret that Lumiya’s focus was Kier, and she knew I deeply resented it. 

Yes, I was stronger. But overall, a bit jaded with the whole experience. I was starting to see that the benefits for me, and the role I was expected to play, weren’t much. As many Queen Mothers before me though, I would wait it out and do whatever benefitted my people the most in the end. Things wouldn’t carry on this way for long. Lumiya had already called Kier away for some mission she said they had to complete together, leaving me alone again to absorb the Hutt forces. “It doesn’t surprise me, many Sith have found ways to cling to the world of the living and influence it. At least it didn’t possess you... The talisman can wait. Press on to Naboo.”

He ended the call abruptly, and I fumed. To treat me so rudely, so coldly. Why did he choose a path like this? He scoured the galaxy for me, so he said, for this? With no one around, I could afford an honest thought to myself. I missed Master Ben. Maybe it was weak, but I didn’t care. He treated me with love and respect, the way a father should in my opinion. But, I was much too far down this path. There was no turning back, I knew that. No sense dwelling on it. I returned to my quarters and changed for bed, catching up on some datapads I needed to review before sleeping.

My doors opened suddenly, and my brow furrowed. No one was there. My guards outside peered in, looking questioningly at the door, wondering as I did why it had opened. I was very sure I had locked it too. I shook my head in annoyance, “Have someone look at it tomorrow.” I said firmly, and they closed the door. I kept reading for a few moments, until I felt an enormously powerful dark presence in the room suddenly. My head snapped up, I looked around cautiously, reaching for my saber with the Force. “I don’t plan to harm you.” I startled at the masculine voice, noticing a human man suddenly visible feet from the end of my bed. 

What the hell was it with Sith men showing up when I was in bed? “Who the kriff are you? And why the hell are you in my bedroom?” His eyebrows raised in amusement. “Feisty, I like that. You’re easy on the eyes too.” He said in a sultry tone, earning an irritated growl from me. He chuckled, “You can call me Bane. I came to thank you, for helping me out with that pesky tomb situation. And-” He paused to look at his hand as he flexed it casually, “To tell you what really happened to your mother, if you happened to want to know.” He said with a flippant attitude.

He knew he’d caught me off guard with that, my mouth popped open in surprise before I could stop it. He grinned. “So, you’re dead?” I asked, my brows pressing together in confusion. “Hmm? Well, I was, but now I’ve got a new body and I intend to get many years of use out of it.” He replied, fiddling with his clothing as if appraising the body itself. That didn’t clear up my confusion in the slightest. Did that mean he’d figured out essence transfer? “What about my mother? What do you know?” I asked, wondering how he knew anything about it at all, having been dead apparently. Did he encounter her in some kind of afterlife?

“I think you already suspected deep down, but she was murdered. By your father and Lumiya. They put her into a Force induced coma and drained the life right out of her while she was helpless to stop them. A decently tidy way to handle it honestly, so they could get their teeth into you. A great blunt object you’ve become in their arsenal right? How does it feel to be so lowly and manipulated?” His voice was even, but the venom was there, cutting me to the quick with the crude honesty of it. Somehow, the news really didn’t shock me. But I was angry, my body vibrated with the Force of my darkness surging. 

“Anyway, since you’ve been a great help and clearly have underutilized potential here, I thought I’d offer you a different path. Just the two of us. You’ll be my only apprentice, and I’ll sharpen you into the fine blade you and I both know you can be.” He was alluring, a good looking man to be sure, but instinctively, I felt the danger just under the surface. He was extremely powerful, he was much stronger than Lumiya. The idea of vengeance for my mother was compelling. I wasn’t impressed with my father, and to discover he had her killed to draw me out and use me, even less so. 

The fact she’d sent me away into hiding and left me behind had left me bitter and susceptible, but I knew I couldn’t forgive my father’s transgression and deceit. No matter how conflicted my feelings toward her were, she didn’t deserve to be murdered. Certainly not for this. Perhaps, in the end, I’d only be trading a wolf for a lion. But somehow, it was immensely flattering to be chosen and put first. Not second to Kier for once. “Well, make a decision then. I don’t have all night, there are things I need to do and waiting around here isn’t on that list.” He said pointedly, but I could feel no real threat behind them. 

It was nice to be given a choice instead of mentally or physically beat into submission. My heart beat wildly in anticipation, this was a risky gamble. They’d come after me. But, he could kill them easily, I was sure of that. “Yes. I’ll come with you.” I’d said the words before I recalled consciously deciding. He grinned. “Good. Get dressed.” 

**Kier’s POV**

_ En route to Moraband _

I’d only left the Hapian mothership half a day, rendezvousing with Lumiya on the Corellian Dreadnought,  _ Tempest, _ in orbit above Kashyyyk, then departing shortly after on a smaller craft. We were headed to Moraband for something crucial to my training, according to Lumiya. She didn’t elaborate. Not long after departure, Lumiya was hailed by Tahiri. “What is it?” Lumiya was clearly irritated by the interruption. “I just arrived to  _ Star Home _ and was refused permission to board. I demanded to speak to Allana, but they said she was not on board and gave explicit instructions that none of us were to board any Hapian ship.” I could feel Lumiya’s fury spike.

“Where is she then?” Lumiya ground out. “Jet relented, because she says she’s worried about the fellow. Said Allana left with a yellow eyed man she’d never seen before in the middle of the night cycle.” Lumiya let out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose, before replying. “Clearly someone else has sprung from the chaos seeing it as an opportunity and that fool fell for it. Find her, and bring her back. I’ll deal with her disobedience. Kill the man.” Tahiri acknowledged and the transmission ended. But, her headache was far from over, because Caedus was not far behind, calling about Allana also.

“Speak.” She said flippantly, completely uninterested in whatever he had to say. “I cannot reach Allana. What’s happened?” Lumiya heaved another sigh, “She took off in the night with an unknown Sith, according to Tahiri’s report. I’ve sent Tahiri to deal with it. I’ll see Supreme Commander Phennir deal with the siege of Naboo in Allana’s absence. It’s a trivial setback. Remain focused on your mission.” Her tone was apathetic at best. “And you didn’t think to tell me?! She’s my daughter for kriff’s sake! I’m much more powerful than Tahiri, you should’ve sent me after her!” Caedus raged, a rare emotional outburst. I’d never seen him upset.

But then, who cared? Allana was a means to an end, and I thought he’d known that all along. Yet, he was surprisingly put off by this unexpected situation. “Indeed, Tahiri is weaker in comparison. She’s turned out to be quite a disappointment really, so maybe she’ll die in the process and save me some trouble.” Caedus was only further enraged by Lumiya’s indifference. “However you feel about Tahiri is another matter entirely. Allana is too important, I won’t abide by this!” He cut the transmission, and Lumiya chuckled. 

“Amusing, the sense of self importance he’s always had. The reality is, all of them are expendable. I thought they’d learned that by now.” She shrugged casually and returned to her seat. Her eyes met mine, sharp and cold. “Now you’ll face your greatest test, and if you prove to me that you’re worthy, you will ascend and bring the galaxy to heel.” I bristled, not liking the implication that I would be unworthy if I didn’t pass whatever test she laid out. “What is it?” I asked evenly. 

**Ben’s POV**

_ Somewhere in the Outer Rim _

As I left the interference of space around the Maw and skirted Hutt Space, staying away from many battleships that were accumulating in the area, I received an encrypted message notification from hours prior that had finally gotten through. It was from Poe. Something had to be wrong. The sound quality was terrible, there was heavy interference. He was rushed, urgently saying “Kashyyyk overrun”, “alliance retreating”, “avoid area”, “kids Dantooine” and “meet them there”. Something about “Jabiim, Corporate Sector hostile” and the implication was I should avoid them. A garbled “May the Force be with you” and it ended.

What? When had they attacked Kashyyyk? I knew tensions had been boiling, but it seemed that a full out war had broken out while I’d been distracted. My heart clenched uncomfortably. It was probably why Rene had died. Something happened on Coruscant, causing the temple to have fled. A sharp vein of worry shot through me. Where was Rey? Jaina? The twins? For kriff’s sake, I needed them all in one place so I could protect them. I couldn’t bear any more losses. I tried the twins, their commlinks were still shut off. Frustrating. I tried Jaina, and to my shock, she answered.

“Daddy? Where are you?” Her voice was tense. Tears of utter relief pricked at my eyes, I gulped in a breath to steady myself. “Oh, sweetheart, I’m so happy to hear your voice. I’m on my way, I got Poe’s message. Are you there with everyone? Are you safe?” I couldn’t risk revealing the location on an unencrypted channel, there was no telling who might be listening. I didn’t know why they had fled to begin with. “We’ve been trying to call, but couldn’t get through. I’m so glad you’re alright. Everyone is here except the twins, we still can’t reach them. We’re safe.” My worry over the twins was amplified, but my heart was slightly eased that Jaina was home.

“I’ll be a few more days before I reach you, just hunker down and stay safe. We’ll talk more then. I love you, Jaina.” I was immensely grateful to be able to tell her that again. “I love you too daddy, please be careful.” She replied softly, then ended the call. I closed my eyes and took a series of deep breaths, trying to center myself again. My emotions threatened my focus, and I needed to stay clear headed. I needed to refuel soon, and I decided to stop by an old outpost I knew well from many missions past and see an old friend.

Only, when I entered the atmosphere, there was destruction. A battle must’ve occurred here. But why? Jho’s place had seen better days. Though, he’d said before sometimes fights broke out here with mercenaries, pirates, smugglers, and bounty hunters frequenting the area. Probably nothing to worry about. I asked the droid for fuel and provisions, then headed inside to pay up. The droids had seen me many times, they didn’t hesitate at my request. However, once inside, there was no sign of Jho. There was evidence of blaster fire behind the bar. A cold feeling settled over me as I realized I didn’t sense Jho’s life force at all. He wasn’t here.

“I take it you were expecting old Jho. Unfortunately, he was killed in a skirmish recently over fugitives the Hutt were here after. Big bounty on those kids now. Anyway, I’ve taken over the place. Name’s Bau.” The red skinned Kessurian told me casually. I was sad to hear it, Jho was very kind. Wait, kids? “Do you happen to have any footage of the incident in case I come across them?” Bau eyed me skeptically. “You don’t look like much of a bounty hunter, I wouldn’t recommend it. They really did a number on the place, as you can see.” I shrugged, “Who knows, maybe I’d get some credits for locating them.” He also shrugged, decent logic.

He pulled out a tablet from under the counter and fiddled around with it for a few moments, then handed it to me. I steeled my features, very careful not to give away my surprise and interest. It was the twins! And Cearu! How?! And why the hell was there a bounty on their heads? Where was the Queen of Naboo they’d allegedly run off with? I nodded and handed it back to Bau. Unfortunately this only raised more questions, and didn’t quell my worries. “So, any idea where they were headed?” I asked, trying to appear cool and only vaguely interested. 

“Mmm, no I don’t think so. I know a mercenary hired by the Hutt mentioned when the bounty was posted that the Hutt captured them and gave them to the Hapians, then the Hapians turned on the Hutt, and a large battle ensued so they must’ve escaped in the chaos.” Well, that was news too. Must’ve been why I saw all those battleships in Hutt Space. “I didn’t hear about that.” I mentioned, knowing this fellow liked to talk. “Oh, yeah, it was outside Nal Hutta a few days ago. Big to do, I wouldn’t go anywhere near there if I was you though.” I smiled and paid for my services, deciding to get on my way before I drew any unwanted attention.

I set a route carefully avoiding hostile areas and though it would take longer than cutting through the Mid Rim on a trade route hyperlane, it was probably better to play it safe. I dared to hope that they would head back to Dantooine, but nobody had been able to get in touch with them. Surely Poe or Kaydel would head them off if they went back to Coruscant and keep them out of trouble until I could figure out what was going on and settle things down. I still couldn’t get over the shock of seeing Cearu. How had they figured that out, yet we hadn’t? I felt oddly proud though. They were very clever, probably more so than any of us really gave them credit for.

They were much like their mother in such aspects. Though we were both stubborn, Rey was always the one who broke through when odds were stacked against her. No matter the challenge or the problem, she’d find a way. Not to mention, once she decided what she was going to do, she’d do it regardless of any caution or opposition. Even if it meant secrecy or running off alone. In my mind, they were still much too young to be off wandering the galaxy alone, but I found comfort in knowing Cearu was with them now. I was acutely aware of the ache forming in my chest, wanting desperately to hold my children in my arms again.

It had been two days, I estimated another two before I’d reach Dantooine. I passed Raxus and tried to stay a bit coreward, away from Corporate Sector. There was a lot of movement of ships that I didn’t want to tangle with, so I tried my best to avoid any close encounters at all. But the further spinward I went, I started to notice a strange pull getting stronger and stronger. It was the darkness in me, and something was tugging at it. In a way I’d not felt in decades. I pulled up the star chart again, figuring out exactly where I was. Then, it dawned on me. Moraband. I’d purposefully avoided many of the planets known to be steeped in Sith magic and darkness.

Even with that realization though, I knew that wasn’t what was drawing me there. At least, not the primary influence. It took my breath away for a moment when the truth of it washed over me. It was Kieran. His Force signature was always a bit murky, but there was much light in it. Now, it felt like a black hole, furiously consuming everything around it. The little stars of remaining light in him were steadily being sucked in and destroyed. His power had grown exponentially, and a chill shot down my spine at the recognition of what I had to do next. I had to confront him. Han’s last moments flashed behind my eyes.

I knew now, the way he’d felt when he recklessly pursued me. A compulsion. I had to go. Even if he wouldn’t hear a word I had to say, I had to try. I loved him, desperately. I’d give everything, anything, to turn him away from this path he was taking. The one I had tread myself once, trailing a scarred and broken heart behind me, covering everything in blood and pain. I couldn’t grasp the blight I’d cast on his heart, but then, I don’t think Han understood what he’d done either. I’d tear up every wretched piece of my heart if it would somehow heal his. I couldn’t undo my past, and he was right to be angry. I'd hidden it from him. After all, I was angry about Vader.

But there was so much more he didn’t understand, just like I hadn’t understood back then. Forefront among those things, that the lies I told came from a place of love. To shield their innocence, to preserve the fragile peace of our lives. Mine was shattered around me, and perhaps his was crumpled, but I could still save his peace. If only he would not become his own undoing. I worried over that. Such stubbornness. Such power. Such strength. Such anger. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I headed for Moraband anyway.

**Anakin’s POV**

_ Dantooine _

Constantly sifting through the memories and feelings of another person was a lot like trying to run in quicksand. He hated sand... Ah, there it was again. Little blips of him and his personality would bleed into my consciousness throughout the day when triggered by certain stimuli. It didn’t change my choices, it was more of a nuisance than anything really. A lot like an oppressive voice interrupting my own thoughts. I could tell the difference, but now I understood what the droid meant, I was sure it could definitely feel maddening over a long period of time.

I’d been sparring with Jaina for the better part of the afternoon, taking a conscious note of what my body knew instinctively. While it was certainly advantageous to just  _ know _ at such a deep level I wasn’t aware of, I needed to understand as myself. While my original’s memories were indeed still there from his Jedi training, everything prior to his fall to the dark side felt... blurry. Fuzzy at best. Like a really poor quality holofilm. Even his feelings from that time felt muted. It was hard to connect with those memories, and right now, they were very important to me to understand. 

I wanted to solidify my presence here among these people, and I felt a constant pressure to be  _ good _ and I needed a clearer perspective on what exactly  _ good _ was. I didn’t personally really have a concept of light and dark, except the people I was with, and Jaina specifically, appeared to align with “the light side”. Though, Jaina had explained the basic differences between their Grey Order and the Jedi Order that I saw in my memories. It sounded like something I would choose for myself, with the given philosophies explained. 

I didn’t know a whole lot about what I wanted overall out of life, but I knew for now, I wanted to be here and that I liked these people. Maybe not Master Finn so much, he wasn’t always very kind to me for some reason, but I loved playing with the children and training with Alice and Jaina. Harley had been distant, her Force signature heavy and turbulent. Often when I saw her she appeared to have been crying. Alice told me she witnessed Rene’s death. Everyone else was amicable, though I noted Ezmera was a bit cautious. I chalked that up to the apparent romantic involvement she had with Jaina and being protective, which was understandable. 

We were taking a brief pause in training, Alice had gone inside and Jaina was having a conversation with Ezmera. It was just the three of us on the lawn. I felt something on the edge of my senses that drew my attention, and I was about to disregard it, but then it grew stronger rapidly. A very dark, oppressive energy pushing down on me. I started to panic a little internally, wondering if something within me had been triggered and I was the unwilling cause. But when I looked at the girls, the concern on Jaina’s features alluded that she’d experienced this before. 

“Jaina?” I asked, not knowing exactly how to verbalize what I was feeling. Her worried eyes met mine. “You can feel it too?” Ezmera was confused, looking between us. It felt like cold little claws under my skin, poking and pulling at the muscle. Jaina was openly trembling. “He’s calling me again... If I follow it, it’ll lead me to him. But I don’t know if I’m brave enough to face him again.” I saw the tears building in her eyes as she tried to blink them back and even out her breathing. Ezmera seemed to understand what she meant, but I didn’t.

“Who?” Jaina faltered, her eyes cast down to my boots. “Kier.” Oh. The one who’s aligned with the Sith. Her brother. She didn’t want to hurt him, and I took it that more had happened between them that I was unaware of. “I’ll go with you and protect you.” I answered before I’d even really thought it through. I had no idea how we would go to Kieran or what he was capable of truly, but I felt a deep need to protect her. If I died, so be it. What did I really have to lose? “You need to tell Master Finn, you should take him and Alice or Harley, you can’t face him alone.” Ezmera sounded distressed, she clearly didn’t like the idea of Jaina going.

If what Jaina said was true, Kieran might be too far gone to save, and he’d bring immeasurable misery and destruction under the teachings of the Sith. I knew that all too well from the memories I was imprinted with. Her love for him might prevent her from stopping him, and possibly at her own peril. And I sensed Ezmera thought the same. “No, Ez. I can’t take them. Master Finn is very knowledgeable and tenacious, but Kier far outmatches him in power. Harley is still stricken and struggling over Rene’s death. Alice is far too young. He’d kill any of them with ease. He’s already destroyed our family, I won’t let him destroy theirs too.” 

I felt Jaina’s resolve, she was steeling her emotions, presumably for the battle yet ahead. Her heart was admirable, she felt some kind of responsibility for what happened with her family and wanted to protect the rest of the temple from the fallout. “She won’t be alone, she has me.” I inserted, leaving Ezmera hesitating trying to come up with another excuse. Jaina’s eyes found mine again, and despite her strength, a glimmer of vulnerability laid beneath them. “Don’t betray me.” She said seriously, turning her body to face mine. Ezmera’s brows pushed together in worry as I responded without hesitation, “How could I? You are all I know.” 

Jaina sighed, then smiled softly. She offered her hand outstretched to me, and I grasped it firmly. 

**Ben’s POV**

_ Moraband _

It was time. He didn’t shrink or conceal himself from me. The Valley of the Dark Lords was cool and seductive with shadow. The wind brought up sand scratching my face as I closed the distance between us. I knew this moment would come, but I was no more prepared for it now than I was when I first discovered the rift between us. It struck me again, how he took after me in many ways. A prominent jawline, eyes dark as the abyss when angry, raven curls untamed. His eyes were hard and cold, piercing me as I approached. 

His jaw set, “All your lies have led us here.” His voice was sharp and terse, “I don’t need some false name or alter ego to hide behind, I know who I am; I’m the truth you’ve been running from-” “ **Don’t** .” I cut him off, my voice firm. I knew where this was going. “DON’T WHAT?!” He seethed. It stirred something in my chest, a memory. That rage and indignation I once held myself. I knew it all too well. It felt almost as though I was facing down my former self. “Expose your fraud and hypocrisy?” He finished, his voice lower, a cruel smirk tugging at the edges of his lips. 

“I’m not afraid. I’m the heir to two of the greatest Sith ever known. I am Kieran Solo.” He ground out, the disdain ringing clear in his voice. I shook my head sadly, “No. That person doesn’t exist. You weren’t born to bear some dark legacy Kier.” His face was screwed up in a snarl, “I exist because this destiny has to be fulfilled, the cycle will just keep repeating itself until it is done! This is your own fault because you were weak!” He was unraveling, his rage building, I could feel it. My own temper flared at his willful ignorance. “No, no, you exist because of your mother!” I spat back, my shoulders tense and jabbing a finger at him across the space between us.

“I exist because the Force willed it, my fate was decided just like yours, and every Skywalker before you. They fought against it, and that’s why we’re stuck in this loop- because they all failed. I won’t be controlled, you were always in my way! I won’t be like you, you’re fake and weak and I hate you!” He mustered all the venom he could, but the sting wasn’t quite there. He was angry about the burden of our lineage more than he was angry about anything else, but he’d never admit that. I’d felt similar once. “It’s not your burden to bear Kier. They’ve been filling your head, that’s all the dark side has to offer, lies and manipulation. I taught you this!” 

His body was vibrating with the urge to wreak violence, “Don't lecture me about the dark side, Kylo Ren! I see through your lies. You would just as soon manipulate me to stop my ascent. I do not fear the darkness as you do. I will bring peace, freedom, justice, and security to the galaxy.” I trembled myself with frustration, we were truly a volatile pairing since pubescence. "No, don’t you  _ dare _ call me that, I am your father!" I shouted, but I tried to rein myself back, to think of Rey, what she would say. Tried desperately to diffuse the agitation brewing in me. I made these same ridiculous arguments to her once, I don’t know how she tolerated me at all. 

He ignited his staff, he was done talking. “Kier, the last thing I would ever want is to hurt you. This is tearing us all apart. Please, just come home and we’ll work through this.” I clutched my own saber in my hand, but I was reluctant to ignite it. “You thought you were there to guide me, but you were only standing in my way. You’re wrong if you think that I’ll be weak like you!” He lunged, and in a split second, I’d ignited my saber and raised it to parry against his powerful blow. “I could be cold and ruthless, I have been before. I could be cruel and angry. But I chose otherwise, and you have to make that choice.” I replied, gritting my teeth with effort. 

He pressed on, his attacks unabating and incessant. It took everything in me to keep up with him, the dark side had ballooned his power. I knew that temptation all too well, and it was to my disadvantage that I couldn’t safely tap in that far. My mind was drawn back to a very similar scenario. When I crushed the wayfinder on Kef Bir, and Rey came after me like a maddened beast. It was the same then, I had no desire to hurt her, or even fight really. With patience I overpowered her. The difference was, Kier was significantly stronger and much more focused right now than she was then.

He used his rage, wrapping it around him like a cloak. That anger was a wall standing between us, and no matter how I hacked at it, I realized now I couldn’t break it down. It was a bittersweet realization in the end. One I now knew Han had come to as well. There was so much of my parents that I understood finally as I became one myself. One thing in particular was keen to me at the moment- Their desperate and unyielding devotion to me in the final years of their lives. There was a calm acceptance I felt deep in my bones, I would not hurt my son. And if he chose to strike me down, I would let him. 

But there was something I knew that Han never experienced. What happens after. That I would haunt Kier’s dreams for his entire life until he found peace. And maybe I could help him somehow from beyond, like Han did on Kef Bir, and Leia did on Exegol when she sacrificed the last essence of herself to keep me among the living. As my mind wandered, I realized how very much I was like my mother too. She had allowed so much death and destruction, because she couldn’t bear to kill me. She was steadfast in faith I would find a way home again, and some might argue that was incredibly selfish of her. Though who would? She was a hero. 

I knew myself in and out, good and bad. I’d always had many vices. I was immensely selfish in many ways. One of them being that I would not undo a single of my childrens’ existences even if it meant the salvation of the galaxy and all those living in it. I would watch it all burn without a second thought. I liked to think it was the same unconditional and intense love my mother held for me deep down, but maybe she was more beholden by civic duty. I was considerably more numb and apathetic to the galaxy when it came to my family. Perhaps that was the darkness that remained in me still, and would until my dying day. 

Maybe that day would be today.


End file.
